


论小恶魔的恋爱观

by Jeh_jiushengtian



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: 3271, M/M, 凉念, 凉知, 圭裕, 薮光 - Freeform, 贵慧, 鲑鱼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 60,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeh_jiushengtian/pseuds/Jeh_jiushengtian
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru, 冈本圭人/中岛裕翔, 山田凉介/知念侑李, 有冈大贵/伊野尾慧, 薮宏太/八乙女光
Kudos: 4





	1. 引

【成为小恶魔的第一步，就是要对自己产生过量的自信，变成最爱自己的人。】

在J家众所周知，那位名叫知念侑李的男孩，被誉为“终极无敌绝代一千年出一个的小恶魔男子”。

起初还没怎么觉得，可是在全少年俱乐部上下都被其钓术所魅惑过，再加上《失恋巧克力职人》（又名：《脑洞巧克力达人》）的热播，大家才渐渐地感受到了这位小恶魔男子的魅力。

如果在J家里做调查问：说到恶魔想到的第一个人就是？“知念侑李！”这么回答的人一定会远超过于第二位的“最爱POCKEY并且在其广告里扮演了小恶魔的二宫行长”好几十个百分比。

正因如此，这件事，变成了山田凉介，也就是我，最大的烦恼。


	2. Chapter 2

各位父老乡亲们是否有关于知念小恶魔魅力散发的印象呢？我想大概都是和他年轻时候有关吧。我印象最深的就是在之前演唱会的时候戴着小美的假发向高木索吻——你问为什么不是在NYC BOYS现场表演的时候作势吻我？因为另外一边还有一个叫做中山优马的……再说了，亲到脸算什么，人家骗人不都说的是“亲嘴会怀孕”么？说明这件事情更严重！

话说回来，随着这只小恶魔的年龄增长，这家伙在舞台上控制了不少，还硬要在镜头前面搞笑装男前——但是他私下压根就没变，甚至有时候会变本加厉。

“呐～你也知道人家最喜欢雅布布你了嘛，所以请卖给我吃嘛……才不是！人家对雅布布的喜欢才不是对爸爸的喜欢呢……就只是……单纯的喜欢哦～”

“呐呐～圭人我生日那天没工作吧？……那我们就去约会吧！……当然是去你家啦！但是人家还想吃烤肉……真的可以吗？！那还要拍很多很多的合照哦～”

“那个……我不小心把YUTI的相机弄坏了……所以大酱周末和我一起出去买一个吧？……没关系，相机事小，但是那段时间我是属于你的哦！”

在乐屋里看到这幅情景的我，一气之下捏爆了第三颗橘子，溅到了中岛裕翔正在擦的镜头上，然后被他狠狠地瞪了一眼。

当然，如果你熟悉我的话，你就知道：我会更狠地瞪回去。

知念现在从有冈正前方环住他的腰——得了吧那是肚腩，那家伙才没有腰——胸口抵在有冈的身体上，抬着头，用水汪汪的大眼睛朝着有冈的眼睛里传送秋波。有冈再怎么装成熟坏男人也没用，到头来他还不就是个童贞男，竟然稍微被粘一下就不行了。

有冈大贵！亏我平时待你如失散多年的双胞胎哥哥，你胆敢对我喜欢的人下手——好吧，你们都不知道我喜欢他，再说下手的也不是你。

“唉……”中岛把相机镜头拆下来清洁，同时也长长地叹气，“怎么了？连兄弟的醋都吃？”

“就因为是兄弟才吃醋。”

我现在咬牙切齿的样子不亚于一直恶犬，就差上去把有冈给咬死了。

“你呀，和地下党似的，老喜欢背后搞小动作。”中岛继续手上的工作，头也不抬一下，“你能不能和知念一样，爱要大声说出来！”

“哼！说的好听！你怎么就不对你的圭人‘爱要大声说出来’呀？！”我故意在他眼前摇头晃脑，做出鬼脸。

中岛少女娇羞地红了脸，咬着下唇瞪我一眼。我没心没肺地回给他一对白眼。

“那还不是……圭人老是在杂志上‘凉介这个，凉介那个’的，他很明显就是喜欢你嘛！凉子酱！”中岛恶狠狠地捏了我一把，所以我那就“就因为是兄弟才吃醋”的道理是正确的……额不，我们大概是兄妹吧。

“呵呵，中岛裕翔你果然是这个世界上最单纯的人，胜过伊丽莎白一世。”我伸出左手食指在他面前晃了晃，“圭人说喜欢我很明显就是抱我的大腿，努力刷存在，顺便给爱我爱到死的后辈一点下马威，而已。”

“真的假的？！”中岛依旧一副不信任的表情。

“真的，骗你我就是小狗！”

“那……”中岛收起相机，歪了歪脑袋，“那我也不说！”

我露出无奈的表情摇了摇头，默默地在心里叹了口气——这小子怎么越来越机灵了！

“诶！知念朝这里走过来了，我先闪了哈……”

说完，中岛就带着相机包冲出乐屋，留下我，和手里捏碎了还没处理的橘子。


	3. Chapter 3

【小恶魔会把赌注下在冲动上，赌它跑地比理智快。】

“诶呀！”知念转过身看到我的时候突然叫了出来，我抬起头，刚好对上他流露出惋惜的眼神和微皱起的眉头，

“橘子，好可惜啊……”

……我就知道会是这个结果，你们没有必要怜悯我。

说时迟那时快，我刚在心里叹气完，知念就小跑到我身边，拉着椅子在我身边坐下，膝盖和我的不小心碰在一起，手臂马上缠上我的，小心翼翼地把我手里的橘子处理掉之后，又拿起纸巾擦去我手上的橘子汁。我一直低着头盯着手，看他修长漂亮的手指在我的手上游走。

“别动啊！”

他说出的这句话和别人的完全不一样，还带着撩人的尾音。这么说着的时候，他又往我这里靠近了一些，肩膀几乎也靠上了我的，身上的香气也越来越逼人。

“啊……好粘啊~”

明明是在帮忙，却还用软糯撒娇的语气抱怨，简直是让人受不了。

他又从包里掏出湿纸巾，拆开包装后继续刚才的工作，薄荷的香气和冰凉的触感终于把我敲醒。

“不用……我还是自己……”

但是瞄到了他一脸认真努力的侧颜之后，我却再次软下心来。罢了，随他怎么弄吧。

知念突然把我的手的前半段举起来，举在他的眼前，似乎是想故意把我的视线引到他的脸上。他把湿纸巾翻了一面之后，从我的小指开始认真的擦洗，从根部擦到指尖，动作缓慢，细腻温热的触感不禁令人遐想。

更何况，知念还稍微低着头，俯视着他的我能够看清他扑闪着的睫毛，和微微张开的粉唇……

我下意识地咽了一口口水，紧盯着露出他T恤，在白炽灯下被阴影衬托出的锁骨。

虽然，我，山田凉介，在舞台上杂志上经常以大众情人的属性出现，什么抛媚眼献飞吻，什么一句话让女孩子心动不已，什么看上去花花公子其实是顾家良男之类的，根本就是塑造出来的舞台角色，因为在镜头前我的脸皮就会自动厚起来。

但是，私下最真实的山田凉介，和有冈大贵也差不了多少——但我绝对不是什么童贞男，虽然我的贞操还是在的。

总之，被知念这么诱惑下去，是不行的。

更何况我是真的喜欢他。

“够了……”

我用尽最后一点理智把知念推开，他依旧是一副无辜的样子，歪着脑袋，眨巴着眼睛看着我。我努力保持自己比较严肃的表情，不敢松懈，这感觉比当初东蛋出道还累。

知念看我投入自己的手机里去的时候（咳咳，我只是在玩FLAPPY BIRD而已），才起身去把手上的东西处理掉，然后原路折回。

他先是站在我椅子右后四十五度处，弯下腰来看我打游戏，把下巴靠在我的肩膀上。我感觉到一个温热的生物体渐渐向我靠近，甜腻的香气也逐渐增强。在他的下巴靠上我的肩膀时，我的右手一抖，伴随着Game Over的声音一起。

“诶？！输了啊……”

是啊！都是被你这红颜祸水害的啊！

不过，为什么我输了之后你那么激动啊！手臂怎么绕到脖子上了！脸怎么也……

为什么感觉越来越热了……还有一种快要被香气迷到窒息的感觉……

心中的冲动也在朦胧中醒来，渐渐占据全身。

“呐，凉介……”我可以感受到知念的指尖，在我的手臂上点着温和的节奏，嘴里吐出的果香冲击着我的脸庞，“我可以……”

在这种甜蜜的煎熬中，给我任何条件我都马上点头，让我倾家荡产也没关系，更何况是知念开条件……我二话不说地就疯狂点头。

“我是想说！我想……”

知念突然跨上我的腿，坐在我的身上，双手重重的放在我的肩膀上。

在被重力惊醒的时候，我也感觉到了从下往上蹿的一道痉挛……

“我想要凉介约我出去！”

现在可是特写啊特写，两张脸的距离不到十厘米啊！粉唇上的纹理都看得一清二楚的啊！水嫩嫩的好像很好吃的样子……现在就连粉丝福利都没那么强的啊！而且一脸正直认真的知念果然好可爱……

等一下！他说什么？！

为什么是我约他出去？！

“……诶？！”

“那个……”

知念把脸扭向一边，视线朝下，脸颊红红的，睫毛正好挡住了他的眼睛，一副为难的样子。看到这里，我又觉得心疼了，他说什么就做什么不就好了？为什么会发出那一声疑问，害得现在那么尴尬。

不过不受控制什么的不是我的错啊！况且下半身现在正慢慢苏醒呢……

“因为我不想约凉介，但是想让凉介约我啊！”

……作为真实世界里的恋爱弱势群体，我果然不能理解刚才那句话。

“呜……凉介你就约我嘛好不好！”

但是这种事情无所谓啦，现在他说什么都好，因为他撒娇的时候稍微扭一下我就受不了了。

“好好好！我约你……”

虽然这么听起来有些像被强制的，但是等我说出这句话，他露出甜美的笑容时，我似乎才明了，自己又中了这个小恶魔的计谋。

“那么……星期一好不好？”

“诶？”知念勾着我的脖子，调整了一下坐姿，“如果是星期一的话，我们都是有工作的吧？那么在一起的时间就少了……”

“但是如果不约工作日的话，那就只能下周末了？”

我调整一下思绪，理清了之后问到。

“难道你这周末没空？”

我摇了摇头，手也自然地环上了他的腰。

“不，但是我刚刚听到……”

“那个不算啦！”

知念红着脸吼道，气鼓鼓的小脸和幽怨的眼神甚是可爱。

“凉介，才是最重要的哦！”

“但是，你和大酱的约定……”

“不要！我要凉介嘛……”

知念整个人都黏在了我的身上，胸口贴着胸口。我并没有推开他，反而是抱得更紧了……

果然，理智在恋爱面前都TM是狗屁。

但是，好在我是一个比较理智的人。

“但是你已经和大酱约好了啊。”

我忍了住自己的私心，抓着知念的手腕慢慢地把知念的手拿下来，再慢慢把他推开。他倒是一副疑惑的样子，歪着脑袋，大眼睛眨巴着，双手蜷成猫拳状垂在胸前。这是多么美好的个场景啊！我的脑海里似乎又浮现出了一些甜美幸福的画面……

不！现在可不是想这些的时候！

“和别人约定好的，就不能反悔。知念不是那样小家子气的人吧？”

我松开握着他的手，使得他自然地搭在了我的大腿上。

他的双眼盯着我的看了好久，不断地流露出伤悲。

就在快要流泪之际，他垂下脑了袋，似乎是不情愿地点了点头。

太虐了！实在是太虐了！我……我到底对我最喜欢的知念做了些什么啊！我……我怎么可以这样！人家知念明明更想约的是我啊！如果我顺着他的思路走下去的话，周末就可以去约会了啊！为什么我自己会把自己的幸福给毁灭了！反而去成全有冈大贵那家伙！

有冈大贵你何德何能情何以堪！亏我还把你当兄弟！你丫对不起啊我！（有冈：啊——啾！）

不过转念一想，知念这小家伙可是个不折不扣的小恶魔啊！演技什么的自然可以很到位，即使哭出来也不一定是真的伤心。他勾人的招数成千上万，这大概只是他计谋之中的一个，对他而言简直就是信手拈来。他这么想要约我出去，到时候他还有放我鸽子的可能，说不定他还会和有冈说：“明明人家凉介约了我，但是我还是选择和你出来约会哦！”

宁可信其有，不可信其无！

就目前状况而言，我这都是已经拒绝了他挽回无力的节奏，所以我只是试着在自圆其说而已……

知念貌似也觉得我不想约他，自己乖乖地爬下我的腿，然后继续自己的收拾工作。

场面非常尴尬，即使如此，我还是努力把精力放在FLAPPY BIRD中……

“呐，凉介。”

知念站在门口，已经戴上了帽子拎起了包，似乎是要走了的样子。

这个距离正好能看清知念V领T恤下的锁骨，还有被牛仔裤紧紧裹着的腿——话说回来这裤子是我怎么有点眼熟？是我送的？还是他抢的来着……

“那个……我先走啦。”

我“嗯”了一声，冲着知念微笑，他也露出招牌微笑回应着我。许久之后，他换了个站姿，把重心移到另一条腿上，靠在门口。

“那就……下个星期一晚上……一起吃饭好么？”

虽然他低着头，但是房间里只有我们两个，所以他一定是对我说的。

“哦……这样啊。”

看来小恶魔是真想约我啊……虽然还是不要想的太好微妙，但是我经常容易略过思考的部分，直接把话脱口而出。

“可以啊。”

然后在他抬起头来的时候送上微笑。

“那么我去接你。”

“嗯！”

知念瞬间乖得和得到胡萝卜的兔子似的，点了点头，一蹦一跳地跑出去了。

我探头瞄了眼知念的背影，不由得叹了口气，最后还是决定先借电视台的淋浴间冲一下冷水。

喜欢这只小恶魔，倒是是福还是祸呢？


	4. Chapter 4

【小恶魔抛弃掉自己华丽的外壳之后，剩下的仅剩单纯而已。】

知念还在电梯上就拨通了伊野尾的电话，确认了之后没有行程，最后约在了一家餐厅的包厢里。

知念先到了没多久，刚没事翻了几页菜单，伊野尾就进来了。

“妖一桑~”知念一看到伊野尾就扑了上去，顺带一提，是戴着墨镜的伊野尾。

“妖一你妹，我对那个YURI酱没什么兴趣。”伊野尾掐了一下知念的脸颊。

“那我呢？那我呢！”知念抱着伊野尾的腰蹭啊蹭，像一只黄金猎犬一样。

“……滚一边去。”

伊野尾把知念推回榻榻米上，知念一副不服气的样子，鼓着两颊，还发出几声“哼哼”，可是伊野尾丝毫没有把注意力放在知念身上。

就是这样，伊野尾慧是全杰尼斯上下唯一一个不会被小恶魔的诱惑所动摇的人，被知念称为“xing冷淡”……额，呸！其实是“好闺蜜”或者是“慧师匠”。

你也知道，闺蜜有三好：爱我，懂我，不上我。

至于为什么是师匠呢？哼哼！你觉得知念侑李一个脑袋能想出那么多鬼点子么？那是因为他身后有“高智商最强僚机”啊！

两人和店员核对完菜——其实也就是点了知念想吃的——之后，知念一收平时的小恶魔状态，完全变成了放松慵懒很男前的他——硬要我比喻的话，大概是回到家脱了BRA的女汉子那样吧。

知念低着脑袋一直看着手机，一只手还抓着脑袋，两条腿盘在榻榻米上，一副没大没小的懒人样。伊野尾帮他倒了茶，自己慢慢品了起来。

其实平胸女汉子根本就不用穿BRA的，就像在别人眼里，知念平时也没有必要装成“诱惑型小恶魔”一样。但是，如果这个秘密被别人知道了的话，一定会被不断吐槽的，被说恶心什么的也是有可能的。

但是伊野尾和别人不一样：第一，他智商高，猜一个小恶魔的心思对他而言简直比画凡尔赛宫还简单——好吧，后项可能确实有点难；第二，他智商高，不会因为知念开关一般的双重性格而讨厌他，反倒是觉得很有趣；第三，他智商高，所以口风也紧，不会把没必要的琐事八卦往外说。

不过至于为什么知念要装扮成小恶魔呢？

“说不定，可以得到很多自己想要的东西吧！”

——BY依旧单纯少女喜欢妄想和金钱的知念侑李

“然而，想要得到很多东西——比如说硕大的豪宅什么的——的知念，如果不稍微付出点什么的话，这一切都将会是妄想。如果“诱惑型小恶魔”是张七星卡，那么“自然型侑李酱”就是张拿来卖的渣渣一星卡。所以，这一切对于知念而言是必要的。”

——BY看上去像是在看新闻其实是在打“百万亚瑟王”的伊野尾慧

所以，正确挑选一个不是猪一样的，并且很了解自己的队友，是非常重要的。

“喂！小慧！”知念觉得有些累，索性趴在了榻榻米上，举起两条小腿在空中晃啊晃，“约到了哦，凉介那家伙！下周一一起去吃晚饭。”

“……他主动？”伊野尾头也不抬一下。

“……嗯！”知念拼命地点了点头。

“我再加赌五百万，绝对是你邀他。”

“哼！你又没证据！”

“谁说我没的？”伊野尾笑着拿出录音笔，“我刚刚回去收的……”

“好啦好啦！是我先约他的……”知念一个鲤鱼打挺爬起来，想要抢录音笔，但又被伊野尾抢先一步收了起来。

其实那支录音笔里面是空的，那只不过是伊野尾经常用来逼话的工具罢了。

“哼哼~”伊野尾的得意的笑了笑，“那么今天就麻烦你请客咯~”

“哼……”知念耷拉下脑袋，他知道对着伊野尾耍赖是没用的，所以只能默认了。

“怎么了？后悔了？”伊野尾像摸狗狗一样摸了摸知念的脑袋，“后悔的话一开始就别赌啊~”

“我——我怎么知道这家伙那么不解风情啊！我可是……”

“可是用尽招数了？”

伊野尾托着下巴笑着问知念，被说中的孩子瞬间涨红了脸，害得伊野尾瞬间爆笑。知念知道自己打不过伊野尾，更骂不过他，所以只有怨念的把一片一片纸巾瓦解的份儿。

等伊野尾笑够了之后，他又自动的去摸了摸知念的脑袋，他这种小怨妇的样子实在是太可爱了。

“知念啊~你还记得你之前圣诞节许的愿望么？”

“……哈？”

伊野尾立马放下茶杯，调整一下坐姿，把两只手握在一起，仰望天空四十五度角，做出许愿的样子：

“神啊！我要一个能满足我全部的恋人！他一定要比我聪明，或者一定要比我强壮！否则……他凭什么征服我！”

在伊野尾故作一脸花痴的时候，知念丢给他一对白眼。

“……小慧，我赌五毛，你一定是把你看的电视剧，和我，混在一起了。”

“不不不，你就是把那电视剧里的台词随便改改然后说出来的。”

“我哪有……”

“你记性哪有我好！”

知念侑李哑然，心想伊野尾慧你这家伙还真是霸道，独裁程度真是堪比路易十四！

“然而山田凉介能够满足你任何的要求。”伊野尾在服务员上完菜离开包厢之后继续说道，“理智的时候山田凉介比你聪明，冲动的山田凉介比你强壮，你还给他下暗示说你要他给你买豪宅……他起码也在外面租了一间不小的公寓了，应该没什么问题。”

“得了吧！他冲动过？”知念双手托腮，一副扭在一起的无奈表情也别可爱，“那又怎样，我又住不过去……”

“你即便使尽各种阴招，他也不愿意为你冲动一回——那只能说明你太弱了。”

伊野尾刚说完就被知念甩了一脸红姜……

“那么有本事你去啊！”知念又往嘴里塞了不少东西，“搞不定你家大贵还说我！”

“我又不是你那TYPE的好不好，角色重合什么的很难办的！”伊野尾把自己的脸弄干净之后狠狠地瞪了知念一眼，“我还是觉得他最后会选择我这样的。”

“是呀是呀，你还是相信他是那种缺乏母爱的小学生呀~”知念做着鬼脸还扭了几下小腰，伊野尾差点把手边的酱油倒他头上。

“是呀是呀，你还是相信山田是会被你诱惑的~怎么可能嘛！”

“我说他会他就会！”

“啊恩？！你居然质疑我精密计算下的猜测？！怎么样，来赌一下么？”

“好啊！五百万怎么样？！”

知念不甘示弱地站了起来——气势完全涨了起来。

“好啊！时限一个月怎么样？！”

伊野尾更不甘示弱地站了起来——更何况他比知念高。

“好啊！时限一个月——五百万！”

“但是如果你他一个月之内，没能成功的话——五百万！”

“比特币！”

“成交！”

现在知念想想，当初这两个人的这段对话，根本就没有意义。

伊野尾当时倒是在心里默念道：瓜娃子你可要加嘞个油咯，你趁早嫁出去我也好办事，再说比特币下架是迟早的事……咳咳，其实我不在意价值五百万的股票的，我可是二宫行长的直传弟子啊……


	5. Chapter 5

【小恶魔的计划，可是要充足的准备的！】

知念走出包厢门的那一刻就已经决定了——无论如何，都得要山田凉介包养自己！

……好吧，其实用词有点奇怪，但是这样起码能表达的直接。

计划着怎么让山田喜欢上自己之际，知念走进了便利店，顺手把封面上写着“山田凉介”四个字的杂志全都买下，兴冲冲地抱着一大叠厚重的杂志回家。

回到家之后，知念把自己藏在衣柜里面的旧杂志全部翻了出来——除了岚等自己喜欢的前辈的切页以外，自己团的和后辈的也不少，还有些句子是被画出重点的。

貌似收藏的山田的切页比其他门把的赌多，真不愧是自己从小就看中的潜力股。

“自己的打扮需要迎合对方的口味，但不能一味地迎合现在的口味——需要从以前的口味慢慢研究，每个时期的能搭配的就搭配，这样他也不会不喜欢，但是起码不会被看穿。”

这家伙喜欢的头发长度变化真大啊……不如我再去剪个头发？

喜欢的女孩子的性格也太笼统了吧！真难演……

既然是时尚的人，那么对另一半的时尚也会很注意吧！那还是去买一下衣服比较好……

但是明天要和有冈大贵出去啊！本来也预定了后天的……

算了，为了我的五百万，我要一心一意地专攻山田凉介！

知念打通了有冈的电话，推掉了周末的约会，顺便在无意之间透露出伊野尾周末没计划……咳咳，知念表示自己真的是无意的呢！

无论如何也要买几套比较可爱的衣服，不如试一下露出“绝对领域”？但是这个天气感觉会很冷啊……

为了五百万！我忍……

不管怎么说，从身体上诱惑成功的可能性比较大，知念还是把赌注下在了山田的冲动上。

戴上了猫耳，知念鸭子坐在全身镜前，伸出两只小爪子按在镜子上，眼神朝着脑海中山田凉介的脸庞：

“凉介大人，请随便的享用人家吧~”

【脑洞太大了貌似也是个问题。】

山田凉介在保姆车上被惊醒，原因是自己做了一个很……羞射的梦。

梦里的自己躺在King Size的床上，被一个可爱的声音叫醒——根据山田可靠的听觉判断，应该是知念的。然后山田发现——这声音真的是知念的！知念穿着一身女仆装，戴着猫耳和蕾丝发带，在自己耳边温柔地叫自己起床。山田凉介就是不起，他就是这么的无赖！就在这时，他感觉自己的肚子上突然被什么压住了，被吓得立马睁开了眼睛，定睛一看原来是知念——他直接跨坐在了自己身上！在他反应过来之前，他就已经趴到自己的身上，勾住了自己的脖子，屁股撅的老高，还能清晰地看到猫尾巴。

“主人，请随便的享用人家吧~”

然后山田就很没有气概地醒了。

虽然山田已经习惯了自己“做梦做到节骨眼上就醒”这点，但是这次是至今以来最失落的一次。但是再想一想自己还坐在保姆车上，他就不觉得可惜了。

对于自己一直喜欢着的知念，山田一直有着一种憧憬的感觉。

知念侑李就好像和他不是一个次元的一样，他看着他，但是却不太会靠近，也不太敢靠近。

或许他是妖精吧，山田这么想着，走过的路上会立马开出花朵的那一种。

想被他的香气包围，这是山田一直想要的，但怎么想都是不太可能的事情。

如此幻想着的山田，在保姆车有节奏的摇晃下，再次生起了睡意。

不知为什么，突然开始期待起了周一晚上的约会……

那算是约会么？不管了，反正知念把“单独和某个人一起出去”都叫做约会。

如果可以的话，我想在约会的时候慢慢享用你。

这样可以么？


	6. Chapter 6

【约会什么的果然会让人激动呢！】

“凉介！”

知念从山田背后抱住他，脑袋靠在在山田凉介背后的卫衣布料上。山田停下了脚步，愣在了原地。他能感受到，他身后那个人的体温。

“不要……不要离开我好不好……”

知念软糯的声音中带着哭腔，然后越来越严重，山田都感觉到自己背后湿了一块。

山田咬牙，皱了皱眉，在一片寂静下，知念的哭声显得越来越悲凉。

最后，山田还是趁机松开知念的手，转过身来把知念抱在怀里，一手揽住颤抖的肩膀，一手摸着他柔顺的头发。

知念的哭声逐渐减小，从他的臂膀中缓缓探出脑袋，湿润的眼睛流露出的悲伤，让山田心疼不已。

真是一只……小妖精……

山田的左手捧起了知念的脸，用拇指拭去了他脸颊上的泪痕，柔软嫩滑的质感让他不停地留恋着。

他再迫使他上扬一些，知念也很识相地闭上了双眼……

索吻的表情还是这么的可爱诱人，这么想着的山田，渐渐弯下了身……

“懒猪起床~懒猪起床~”

山田凉介怒吼一声后，转身拿起吵醒他的闹钟，险些将其丢在地上，但还是忍住了。

“做梦做到节骨眼上就醒”——这一定是被诅咒了的节奏啊！

今天是星期一，就是和知念约了吃晚饭的那天，所以山田特意定了早一个小时的闹钟。

虽然山田觉得自己怎么打扮应该都是能倾国倾城，迷倒众生的，但是能不能让小妖精喜欢，那就是另一回事了。

“无论如何，都要给小妖精展现我最帅的样子！”

——BY刚睡醒并且还盯着鸡窝头的山田凉介

山田凉介在一个小时的翻箱倒柜之后，最后还是决定走低调的华丽路线，无论如何都不能被小妖精看出自己今天纠结了一个小时那么久！

最后站在镜子前整理最终形象的时候， 山田突然觉得其实自己也没变多少。

无论如何，再不出么可就要迟到了啊！

而且，今天可是上前辈的节目啊！迟到了会死很惨的啊！

山田一想到工作，知念什么的全部都抛在脑后了。

果然，我还是个工作狂啊……山田无奈地叹气。

至于另外一边，知念睡到了下午才起床。不过，这只是习惯而已，况且他其实也早了一个小时。

能在一个星期前请到假什么的真是庆幸——知念这么想着，慢慢地从床上爬下来，滚到洗手间，把自己清理干净之后又滚回衣柜前。

这周末逛街的时候，一不小心就把姐姐介绍的衣服——其中有百分之七十是山田千寻的介绍的——全部都买回来了，还外带点护肤品啊什么的，真是下了一次血本啊！为了现在是伊野尾的以后是我的五百万！（在工作的伊野尾：啊——啾！）

今天貌似出了太阳，那就索性穿短一点的裤子吧！但是晚上没有太阳一定会冷的吧？不管了！想想五百万还怕什么冷啊！长筒袜的话也不过吧？那么靴子就选短一点的吧……

真是的！纠结什么的真是麻烦的要命……

知念把自己打扮好了之后，站在镜子前最后确认了一下，然后戴上了伪装的黑框眼镜和口罩，最后一个转身看着墙上的钟……

什么嘛！离越好的时间还有那么久……

最后，知念决定先睡一觉再说。


	7. Chapter 7

【到底是不是故意的呢？其实小恶魔自己也说不清楚。】

山田坐在自己的车里，朝着知念的家里望了一眼——知念的房间灯还是开着的。

但是自己已经在车里等了半个多小时了……

不过转念一想——约会嘛！等一等是很正常的，不是么？只要过会儿在小妖精身上补偿回来就好了。

山田刚点上烟，知念就拉开副驾驶门坐了进来，同时还伴随着被烟呛到的咳嗽声。

“山田凉介你能不能别抽烟！”

知念在山田发愣的时候一把抢过了他的烟，把车窗开了一半丢出去。

“就允许你迟到半个多小时，不允许我做点事情打发时间？”

山田也开了自己这边的半扇车窗散去烟味，本来就有些暴躁了的他不禁发起了牢骚。

“那我也不是故意的啊！”

知念抱起手臂撅起嘴，誓死不会说出自己是“不小心睡过头之后又发现头发很乱就重新打理了一下但是一不小心就迟到了”而已！

气氛瞬间尴尬了许多，两个人沉默了许久。

还是知念先发现，自己离五百万越来越远了。

“那个……我不太喜欢别人抽烟的说……”

知念低着脑袋，声音恢复了一直以来的甜美感，立马引起了山田的注意。

“我不太喜欢……烟留在身上的味道。”

知念的眼神中还带着胆怯，似乎是怕山田生气一样。

他为什么说这些呢？这让山田又遐想了起来。

“而且……”

知念故意躲避着山田直勾勾的眼神，而且还展现出紧抓着自己衣服摩挲之类表示紧张和焦虑的小动作。

“而且……不仅抱着的时候闻着不舒服，好像kiss也会变得很恶心的样子……”

“那个……我以后不抽了。”

“那是要戒了的意思嘛？”

知念一脸期待地看着山田，使得他原本严肃的脸庞也变得释然。

“嘛……能戒就戒吧。” 

“嗯！”

知念拼命地点着头表示自己的支持，露出了微笑。

看着知念的笑容，山田也莫名其妙地跟着笑了出来。


	8. Chapter 8

【脑洞什么的是无法消停的东西！】

虽然只有短短十几分钟的车程，但是山田凉介表示自己开车的时候并没有一丝安宁。

“哇塞！凉介你的车好帅！”

知念像是小宝宝一样好奇地到处乱摸，山田这才想起来他之前都没给知念看过他的车，知念大概也只是听他表述过吧。本来是想等车技更好一些的时候再说的，但是现在……唉，自己可是刚领完意外保险的人啊……

话说回来，知念刚才那副模样真是可爱啊！难道真的是我当时气场太强了，把他吓到了？不过，他说什么“抱的时候闻着不舒服”，还有什么“kiss会变得很恶心”之类的……他之所以这么提醒我，难道是想和我拥抱，甚至和我……

【“主人，请随便的享用人家吧~”】

……这么想想还真的有点小激动啊！

不过，这孩子不一直都这样么，用自己的有意识或者无意识的行为，让别人脑洞打开，然后……然后就没有然后了。这和那些论坛贴吧里那些坑品差的要死的作者有啥区别啊喂！

好吧，但是我就是吃这一套。

小恶魔坐在副驾驶上，跟着我放的音乐的节奏一扭一扭的，有时候还跟着一起唱，看上去非常开心——果然，我选择岚前辈的歌是没错的！

“呐呐！我吵到凉介了么？”

咳咳，我确实是没有发言一本正经地开着车，而且挂着的是非常严肃的表情，也难怪他会这么问我。

“不会啊。”我扬起嘴角，却依然目视前方，“知念的歌声很好听哦，我很喜欢。”

知念点了点头，继续沉浸到偶像的世界里去了。

无论如何，都要好好珍惜这次两人单独出来的机会。

无论如何，只要知念开心就好。


	9. Chapter 9

【小恶魔的经历，真是让人有喜有悲的呢！】

把知念带到包厢里之后，山田才仔细地打量起他身上的衣服。

一件浅棕色的水洗牛皮短外套，里面是白色银色混绒高领线衣——而且是大一号的，萌袖也装备的特别完美——裤子是深绿色的短裤，大概到膝盖那儿，灰色长筒袜正好拉到膝盖下面，脚上套着的是一双短到脚踝的小皮靴——还有贝雷帽和稍微有些大的黑框眼镜。这整幅打扮搭上配饰并不俗气，不仅是男女通用，而且还男女通吃。

知念把外套和帽子脱下来挂在衣架上，再把黑框眼镜收进外套口袋里，然后乖巧的小跑到榻榻米上坐下，拖着下巴盯着山田，等着他入座。

【“呐~快坐过来啦！空空的看上去很寂寞的~”

笑得灿烂的知念双手托腮，手肘撑在桌子上，两条悬空的小腿还前后不断晃动。】

山田无奈地笑了笑，连这个时候都能开脑洞，看来自己真的是寂寞了，然后挂上外套之后在他对面坐下。

包厢里的黄色灯光把整个房间照的暖洋洋的，让人觉得异常的舒适和温馨。

虽然寒暄了几次，但是山田还是把整家店最贵的食物以及知念想吃的全部买了下来，所以小妖精一陷入食物里，就再也没抬头了。

“那个……知念……”山田试图要找一些话题，否则这个饭局很快就会结束，他可不想这样，“最近忙么？”

“呜……”知念嘴里塞满了食物，边想边试图慢慢咽下去，“好忙好忙的说，貌似比以前忙的多啊……”

有工作就好，自己以前还老是担心这懒得要死的孩子养不活自己。

“忙了就别到处乱晃了，注意休息。”

“嗯嗯！我知道的！所以我才没有乱晃呢~”

得了吧，你周末才去和有冈那家伙约完会吧？别以为我不知道……

想起这件事我，我就又想起了上个星期五……好吧，上个星期五还是很不错的。

“昨天和有冈的约会，开心么？”

知念歪着脑袋舔了舔嘴唇，想了会儿之后大声答道：

“当然很开心啊！”

正如大家所知，知念的周末是自己过的，压根就没去和有冈约会什么的。不过，知念是绝对不会放过这个让山田吃醋的机会的——正如他预料的，山田一听到这句话脸都绿了，差点把红酒喷了出来。

“我们逛了街啊，大酱给我买了衣服，然后还请我吃了饭~”

其实，这只是知念听伊野尾叙述的他们的约会的一部分。知念隐约之间似乎听见了山田磨牙的声音，害的小恶魔的腹黑属性全开。

“然后我们昨天也出来玩了哦！他带我去了迪士尼，真的超开心的！”知念放下筷子开始比划，“大酱还给我买了，这么大，这么大的小熊维尼哦……”

【“大酱~想你了哦~”

知念躺在床上，双手紧紧抱着一只硕大的小熊维尼玩偶，弯曲的双腿还夹着他的肚子……】

“咔嚓！”

山田凉介，下意识地折断了自己手里的筷子，而且还带着狰狞的面孔。

他自己也意识到了——这就是赤果果的吃醋啊！

知念倒是一直微笑着，其实是在偷笑，但山田能不能理解那就是另外回事儿了。

山田瞬间有种想挖个洞装鸵鸟的感觉，自己果然在知念面前已经丢尽了脸吧？

这顿饭还真是……吃的不顺利。

就在山田绝望至极时，知念的声音突然让他惊喜。

“凉介，听说这边上有一家带桌球场的酒吧，不如过会儿……”

山田凉介不得不承认，他听到这句话之后就彻底地回过神来了，变得像一只看到橡胶球的金毛一样乖乖点头。

不过他瞬间想到了自己有必要维持一下形象，所以看上去是那么的平静，那么的淡定。

但是少年啊，你额角的汗已经滴下来了。

“好啊，你想去就去吧。”

山田吃完盘子里最后一口草莓大福之后叫了买单，看了账单之后简直连想死的心都有了，但是依旧在知念放光的双眼前拿出了信用卡。

“知念是爷的人！爷就是疼自己人不让他花钱！”

——BY从小到大至始至终都贯彻这条谬论的山田凉介

知念依旧在享用甜品，无意之间瞄了一眼账单上最大的那个数字，在心里翻开了小账本。

山田凉介在他身上花的钱，是除了他爸妈意外，所有人里最多的——并且一直以来都是。

算着算着就发起了呆，还是山田的一个灿烂的微笑把他从中拉出来。

真不愧是山田凉介啊……除此之外知念也不知道该说些什么了。

这么想着的知念解决掉最后一口，随便擦了擦嘴之后就跳下了榻榻米跑去穿衣服，为下一项行程而做准备。


	10. Chapter 10

【小恶魔也可以被诱惑哦！】

“诶！知念……”

山田站在知念的背后，声音从后上方传来把他吓了一跳，立马回过了头。

“这里……沾上了……”

山田突然按住了知念的肩膀，另一只手伸出食指，抚上了之间的唇角，来回摩挲了几下。知念碰巧对上了山田认真的眼神，当中似乎还带着一丝温柔和宠溺，使得本来就明亮的双眼显得更漂亮。

柔黄的灯光显得山田的表情更加色气，足以用引诱二字来形容。

知念突然看入迷了，他还是第三次意识到自己被一个人所吸引——第一次是自己，第二次是大野智。他已经习惯了别人被自己吸引的眼神，却没有想象过如今自己被吸引了的表情，在山田凉介眼里依旧是那么诱人的样子。

“谢……谢谢……”

没想到山田的魔力那么强大，使得自己说话都不受控制，开始结巴起来。

虽然不知道知念是不是故意的，但是山田却很满意这种状况。知念似乎没有察觉出来自己的脸颊已经泛红，但是这一切都被山田看在眼里。

被吸引的时候，他还是不会懈怠，依旧是个小妖精，顶着一张娇媚的面容，露出诱惑的表情。淡粉的嘴唇略微张开，似乎有些干燥，但此时，山田觉得这样更加诱人。

山田已经感觉到了，自己在知念面前努力塑造的理智的形象外壳已经开始破裂，若再来一次猛烈的撞击，就会变得支离破碎。

而且不再复原。

“凉介……”

知念喉咙里发出了细微的声音，似乎只有他们二人可以听得见。

他在叫他的名字。

不像是之前的甜美，更没有之前的娇媚，听上去更像是求救信号。

是啊，求救信号！

“凉介，请吻我吧！否则我的嘴唇会干裂的！”

这句话刚在山田脑海里闪过，他就已经俯下身去，嘴唇贴上了知念的。

由于速度和冲击太快，再加上脑袋放空的知念其实没有任何准备，下一秒他就感觉到自己的背脊撞到了墙，撞击的声音听上去很痛。

确实很痛，知念握住了山田的手臂，想要推开，可是却做不到。山田身上的香水味似乎麻痹了知念的神经，让他觉得自己不受控制，做出了违背常理的事情。

知念表示，自己一直是一个只卖艺不卖身的人——虽然这么说听上去有些奇怪，但总之他是不愿意为了利益而连自己的身体都用上的人。“YOU们的身体是最有价值的”之类的话也听了许多次，大概是被这些给洗脑了吧。

如果换成是别人的话，他应该会毫不犹豫地推开吧——虽然还没有是别人的情况发生过，但是他坚信自己会这么做的。但是为什么偏偏是山田呢？明明是他……

山田趁机进攻，划开知念的双唇，撬开贝齿，深入了这个吻。这种事情对知念而言还是第一次，和任何一次与任何人的蜻蜓点水不一样。知念不知道是因为自己已经被冲昏了头脑还是什么的，抓着山田的双手反而更用力了。

为什么不推开……即使知念一遍又一遍地问自己，他还是不知道原因。

还没等自己清醒过来，山田已经放开了他。他随即瘫软在山田的怀里，脸埋在他胸口，重心也完全转移到他身上，所以他现在看不出山田笑得有多欢。

“洒家这辈子……值了！”

——BY还在沾沾自喜沉浸在欢乐和回味之中的山田凉介

（另外一个空间里的伊野尾：不，你丫这辈子……弯了。）

山田很自然地环住了知念，另一只手也摸上了他的脑袋，调戏面前这只装死人的小鸵鸟。

知念那么久都没抬头，难道这家伙真的想被这件毛衣闷死么？山田突然开始担心了起来。

倒是知念，这家伙差点觉得自己没脸见山田了。

明明是自己先诱惑他的啊！被他先诱惑了算什么啊……

不不不！那绝对不是诱惑！撑死也只能算是霸王硬上弓（攻）啊！

啊！对了！（现在是伊野尾的以后是）我的五百万……

“果然，当被这种复杂的事情弄得乱七八糟的时候，想一想钱，就会通畅很多。”

——BY不愧是二宫行长的直传弟子看好的知念侑李


	11. Chapter 11

即便知念觉得自己已经没脸见山田了，但是想到了五百万，还是咬了咬牙，跟着山田来到了附近的酒吧。

伊野尾那家伙似乎是什么都知道的样子，所以随便约个会什么的才说不服他呢！再说有人请，不来白不来啊！

况且，知念作为一个刚成年不久的小朋友，又是被事务所压抑了那么久的纯洁小天使，看到桌球场和酒窖就已经感觉约自己来的是谁都无所谓了。

更何况是山田凉介，那个自己说不清是什么情况的人——但起码不是讨厌啦。

不出所料，山田大款果然包了一个三桌场，除了一名调酒师兼任服务员——还是看上去口风很紧的那种长了白发的大叔——以外，全部都轰出了房间。

知念真的是第一次打桌球，所以前几局都输给了山田——即使不是第一次也得装一下吧，那是形象需求。

相比而言，山田其实也没想到自己能赢。毕竟自己还是新人，想当初自己和中岛还有冈本打的时候必输无疑——这绝对不是什么四肢长短的差距决定的事情！

知念看到山田把最后一颗球打入袋中之后，直接把球杆往台上一扔，直径走向吧台，闷头喝起了事先点好的朗姆可乐。

山田看着他这副赌气的样子，无奈地笑着收起了球杆，坐在他边上，一口闷了手边的威士忌。

“怎么了？”

看着知念一直噘着嘴巴盯着酒杯，山田不禁生起了疑问，然而知念却久久没有回答。但是他这可爱的样子，又再次把山田逗笑。

知念像是一只优雅的猫，但是只要是猫，踩一下尾巴就会炸毛。

“山田凉介！你丫笑些什么！”

“因为你可爱啊。”

……好吧，知念侑李觉得这应该是在表扬他，便没有再回嘴。

“麻烦您，再要一杯威士忌。”

知念似乎被酒精蒸的有些闷热，便趴在了冰凉的吧台上，看着山田发呆。

当然，山田虽然没有看着知念，但也基本上在发呆。

【“呜~好难受……好想要凉介……”

知念扯着自己的衣领，隐约间露出了漂亮的锁骨，眉头微微皱起……】

想到这里，他突然回过头来，对上神志不清的知念。

山田依旧是那张脸，锋利和柔和兼容的帅气和美丽，在知念心里好几年了都没变过。从侧面看来，他的鼻子非常挺拔，嘴唇的轮廓也很好看……

那张嘴，就是刚才吻了自己的。

知念伸出舌头舔了舔自己的上唇，已经没有了自己在家里涂上的润唇膏的味道，直到这时候他才愿意去相信刚才发生的事情。

他感觉像是又回到了原点，去纠结那些有的没的。

眼前的山田凉介，有种若离若即的感觉。虽然没有舞台上的光芒，但是依旧那么闪耀，像是太阳一般。

自己是什么时候开始注意到这些了呢？

呵！我一定是醉了吧……

山田一直在偷瞄知念，然而他却没有发现。

知念可能已经有些醉了，虽然只是一杯朗姆可乐而已。他的眼神越发迷离，脸色也更加红润，山田都看得出来。

知念依旧是如此，像是孩子一样，这点在山田心里从来都没有变过。

就在此时，知念突然笑了起来，声音悦耳地如银铃一般。

“凉介……你丫真的很帅啊……”

虽然很明显的是喝醉了的语气和语调，但是山田还是默认为是夸奖。

“你也是，而且还很可爱。”

山田突然觉得这气氛有些奇怪，这两句话怎么听都像是调情。

知念转移了眼神，似乎是在酒杯上，又似乎是在吧台上，或者是在酒架上？

山田猜不透知念，他依旧这么觉得。

时间在杯中气泡寂静的挣扎与脱逃之间流逝。

“啊~累了啊……”

知念突然伸了个懒腰，整个人都黏在了桌子上，把山田吓了一跳。

“……我们回家吧？”

知念又突然从座位上站了起来，不过用力太猛没有站稳，直接跌入了山田的怀里。山田立马伸出手扶住了他，另一只手从口袋里拽出钱包买单。

“呐呐~我们回家嘛……”

知念整个人都黏在了山田身上，刚喝完酒的他身体还在发热，还撒娇似的扭着腰肢，害得山田感觉异常焦虑。

真是个粘人的小妖精！

山田把账单随便的揉成一团塞进了口袋，双手把知念抱起来，冲向停车场。

一路上，知念还时不时地呜咽，或者是在嘟囔些什么，但是山田听不太清，也应该不是什么无关要紧的事情。抱到车上的时候才发现，这小家伙的手早就环在自己的脖子上了。

这小家伙到底是真的醉了，还是装的呢？

山田如果知道的话，也不会那么困恼了。


	12. Chapter 12

【小恶魔之所以敢做，就是因为没什么防备心。】

由于山田实在是不认识知念家——况且人家住在实家，所以山田决定还是把他载回自己家就好。

知念一路上都在睡，山田也放松了不少。

到了目的地后，山田实在是不忍心叫醒还在熟睡的他，索性还是把他抱回家。还好知念和以前一样，睡相很乖——怎么看怎么像挺尸，而且一沾上床就不用管他了。

山田这么想着，就索性把他丢在了自己的床上，盖好被子开好暖气，又放了杯水在床头柜上，只留下了离他较远的一盏灯。照顾的无微不至后，山田终于松了口气，下意识地开始打量起知念。

他如此安详的样子，像是天使一样。

山田一直以来都这么觉得，知念像是上天赐给他的天使一样，天生就拥有一种强烈的治愈能力。看着他的时候就会入迷，然而一入迷，就会忘记时间的流逝。

山田不知道为什么，或许就是喜欢吧。如果能一直陪伴在他身边的话就好了，一开始只是那么单纯的想法。

直到知念开始诱惑自己。

知念很厉害，每一次诱惑都可以拿捏到好处，让人从精神到肉体都会有所留恋。而且每一次都会感到有所加强，产生一种会上瘾的依赖。

说难听一点，这一切都像是嗑药产生的快感。

但不知从什么时候开始，山田对他的身体产生了幻想。

“被同性的身体所吸引才是被掰弯的第一步——因为思维方面的爱恋的产生是不基于性别的，所以通过好感产生此类感情是很正常的。”

——BY山田凉介在高中心理老师办公室里看到的“正确理解同性恋”的宣传小册子

“啊……原来自己真的是喜欢他啊。”

——BY读完小册子时候似乎豁然开朗的山田凉介

从弟弟变成了喜欢的人，真是不经意的一瞬间。

然而现在，毫无防备的知念侑李正躺在自己面前。现在，说没冲动都是假的，其实山田早就想扑上去抱着他滚床单了，来个一天一夜大战三百回合什么的。

【“嗯啊……凉介……慢点啊……呜……”】

山田又差点爆鼻血，但是想想如果在床上留下血迹的话，那真的是跳进黄河也洗不清了……

所以，山田时刻提醒自己：我是一个绅士，不能随便乱来。

“……果然绅士都是萎的，包括冈本圭人。”

——BY看着眼前香喷喷的肉却要克制自己不能啃的山田凉介

就在此时，知念打了个嗝，吐出一口酒气，把山田吓了一跳。虽然他有所动作，但不久之后还是恢复了挺尸状态。

虚惊一场，山田终于松了口气。

如果被他看到我正趴在他的对面，那还得了……

不过山田还是有些不详的预感……

不管了，还是先珍惜这段养眼的画面吧。

不过……

知念没过多久就醒了，忍着头疼睁开双眼后，朦胧间看见了面对着自己痴笑的……山田凉介？

这痴笑的TM是山田凉介？！

不！一定不是他！

知念忍着头疼，下意识地掀开了被子，但是不小心打到了还在脑补而显得有些异常的山田凉介。

“KAO！”

这一打把山田凉介弄个半死。

知念侑李！喜爷爷不是说过打架不能打脸的么啊恩？！

不过等山田凉介反应过来的时候，知念已经不在自己眼前了。

在混乱之中，山田确实听见了关门声……

牙白！

那家伙……

该不会把自己当痴汉了吧？！

“我山田凉介的一世英名啊……都TM毁于一旦了啊！”

——BY还揉着脸止疼但是有种莫名其妙+撕心裂肺+有点焦急感的山田凉介


	13. Chapter 13

知念侑李不知道为什么，反正就是一直逃，直到在电梯里的时候，他才发现自己的样子很狼狈。衣服松垮的挂在身上，袜子没拉好，靴子更没穿好。外套……似乎还留在了楼上。

看上去并不漂亮呢……知念这么想着，在电梯间里自嘲地笑了两声。

虽然还没有完全醒来，但是知念感觉到了，自己刚才无意之间冒犯了山田凉介。或许是因为刚醒过来，还没有习惯山田的眼神就开始了自我防卫，就像刚开机就被病毒入侵了一样，小恶魔系统还没开启，360金山和卡巴斯基一起跳了出来。

虽然借口什么的很难以相信，但是自己真的是无意识的啊！

无意识的就打了别人一拳么？

知念歪着脑袋叹了口气，自己真的是跳进黄河也洗不清了。

那索性就不要洗清了吧！知念握起拳头，露出一副坚定的表情。

但是我的五百万啊……欲哭无泪。

山田凉介冲到镜子面前确认了一下自己的脸没有肿起来——其实不用确认应该也没什么关系，反正没有流鼻血， 自己水肿录影又不是一天两天的事情。

“You们的脸才是最有价值的商品啊！”

……好吧，我觉得没事就是没事！山田凉介自我安慰到。

没关系，因为是被知念打的。

不过竟然被知念打了啊，果然是自己的表情太奇怪了么？或者是眼神？或者是不小心碰到他了？

事到如今，山田脑袋里还是充满了知念刚刚睡着时候的样子，那个像天使一样安详美丽的表情……

在飙出鼻血的那一瞬间，山田凉介觉得自己果然已经没得救了……

果然……是个痴汉啊……山田掐了自己好几下，欲哭无泪。

按照这个情况下去，自己会被知念讨厌的吧？

所以，再也没有和知念在一起的机会了么……

因为是被讨厌的啊。

虽然是……莫名其妙地……

山田凉介嘶吼了一声，直接倒在床上装死。

但是，这就是命运的玩笑啊。山田自嘲地笑了起来。

然后他就在不知不觉中，渐渐地睡着了，嘴里还觉得有点咸咸的味道。


	14. Chapter 14

【小恶魔还是很敏感的~】

知念离开山田家之后过了几条马路，走到自己基本不认路了的时候打电话叫薮来接。他知道薮今天这个时候没有工作，所以听说他迷路了之后一定会来接他的。

不过这么晚了，这个点回家被家长抓到的话一定会被打个半死的！如果可以的话，在薮家里过夜或许也不错呢……

如果这样的话，那么今天这段经历应该可以载入史记了吧——从一个人的床上跑到另一个人家里过夜什么的，文春准备什么时候找我谈人生呢？

嘛，无所谓吧。知念不知道自己现在的笑容是什么意思，伸出手来整理了一下自己的行头，待会儿可是要见人的呀！

没过多久，知念就看见薮的车从远方驶来——没想到自己对于周围地形含糊不清的形容还是有用的，虽然薮家离这里也不算非常远。

这些住市中心的土豪啊！知念在心里默默咬手绢。

不过这速度也太快了吧！离我挂电话还不到五分钟吧？！这家伙是开跑跑卡丁车的吧！

那辆车在知念面前停下，应该就是薮的没错。

知念习惯性地伸手去开副驾驶的前门，但是隐约之间看到了人影，赌气似的啧了一声后打开后门坐了进去。

“哟！知念~”

坐在驾驶座的薮转过身来打招呼，深V领线衣上还挂着墨镜，蓬松的头发上盖着鸭舌帽，一副标准的艺人范儿。

“晚上好~”知念乖乖地打招呼，同时送上自己最完美的笑容。

这时，一只手臂从副驾驶处伸出来，极其缓慢朝着知念挥了挥。

知念瞄了一眼后视镜，看到了坐在副驾驶上，戴着墨镜并且把鸭舌帽压得很低的那个人。从轮廓和身形看得出来，那个人就是八乙女光。

果然，坐副驾驶的就应该是相方啊。知念在心里默默地叹气，虽然自己要求的话八乙女一定立马和自己换，但是这样就毫无成就感了。

嘛，随便啦。

知念伸出手抓了抓八乙女的手掌心，八乙女也回应着他的胡闹，两个人因此玩了好久。

“知念乖乖坐好，要不过会儿刹车你就要飞出去了！”

薮边转弯边提醒道。

“嘛，你舍不得的，我知道~”

虽然这么说，但是知念还是乖乖地靠在后座上，还系上了安全带。

“光你也真是的，喝了那么多就休息吧，在车上乱动过会儿吐了怎么办！”

“不会啦不会啦！再说我根本就没有喝多啊好不好~”

“别动！乖乖睡觉！”

“刚刚都已经睡饱了啦！”

“别胡闹！”

薮的声音突然大了起来，八乙女就乖乖闭嘴了，脑袋歪向另外一边。

车内在一瞬间变得很安静，只能稍微听见发动机的声音。知念也很识相地不敢发声，但就是有些不太舒服。

“……光，对不起。”

没过多久，薮的声音再次响起。和之前的不一样，充斥着暖意和温柔。

“没关系的……”八乙女迟钝地摇了摇头，从鼻音听得出他的否认，“都已经习惯了。”

“我不应该吼你……”

“吵死了！”

八乙女的声音像是从牙缝里挤出来的一样，有种嫌弃的感觉，和不良少年似的，听起来很不舒服。

“……我要睡觉。”

八乙女侧着身体蜷起身子，一声不吭，整个车厢再次陷入安静。

知念把这一切都看在了眼里，像是看了一场电影一样，心里有着说不完的奇怪感言。薮现在脸上的笑容，不知道是不是因为车窗外颜色复杂的灯光的衬托，总觉得比舞台上的更加闪耀，甚至比和自己在一起的时候更加美好……

果然自己还是敌不过他的原配相方啊……

知念不羡慕，不嫉妒，就是觉得不甘心而已。

以前会围着自己转的人，现在看到他围着别人转，总会觉得有些不舒服的吧？

而且，能让那个一直高高在上的冲动型抖S给自己乖乖道歉，而且还一点怨气都没有，八乙女还真的很有本事呢。不如下次向他讨教一下？

知念笑了笑，瞄了一眼八乙女毫无形象可言的睡姿。

如果是这样的话，自己身边的人似乎都有着比自己更值得重视的人：冈本和中岛黏在一起讨论音乐的时候简直就是无我境界，有冈似乎更喜欢和伊野尾出去吃饭，高木也经常抛弃整个团出去和三浦会的基友玩……就连山田都像是计算好的一样，轮流和门把出去。

想到山田，就立马想到自己刚才做过的无理的事情，又会联想到在餐厅包房里被他吻得毫无力气还手……

知念感觉到自己脸红了，立马闭上眼睛歪头装睡。

如果自己的猜测是对的话，现在围着自己转的人就会一个一个慢慢离开……

最后还是会留下我，站在原地，对着空气无理取闹，显得寂寞又好笑……

想到这里，知念不禁颤抖着，似乎产生了空前的恐惧感。

……这就是自我感觉良好的下场啊。知念自嘲道。

小恶魔什么的，到头来也就只是这样吧？

薮从后视镜里瞄到了知念，叹了口气，只能当做他在做噩梦罢了。

虽然留下来的两行泪水，很难视而不见。


	15. Chapter 15

【猜不到小恶魔的心思，所以你也对他没辙啊~】

在两个人抑郁之后，天依旧会亮，新的一天依旧会开始。

“时间是不会停止等人的，也逃避不掉，所以‘The show must go on’。”

——BY世界的Johnny桑

山田戴着墨镜，拖着疲惫的身子走进摄影棚，和工作人员打完招呼之后，走进乐屋。所有人都可以简单的察觉出这家伙的不对劲，但是看这家伙的工作量，或许也是可以理解的。

摘下墨镜之后，山田红肿的眼睛还带着严重的黑眼圈，把化妆师给吓了一跳。其实全员都是第一次看到他副样子，也不知是该形容成疲惫还是狼狈。

伊野尾意味深长地看了一眼打瞌睡的山田，完全不能控制自己脑袋稳定的精神状态非常让化妆师们着急。薮把自己昨晚送知念回去的事情和伊野尾说了，还强制性地被逼问出些细节，包括当时的地理位置和知念的状态。

知念叫薮接他的地方，大概是离山田家四周五条街之内的地方，所以不排除知念当晚和山田约过会甚至去过他家。

“知念状态貌似不太好，似乎是累了吧……睡着了之后貌似还做了噩梦，貌似颤抖了几下，不过也有可能是冷了……”

——BY不知道为什么可以把实话说得像谎话一样乱七八糟断断续续的薮宏太

“如果按照这条故事的主线推下去的话，难道……这两个人闹别扭了？”

——BY不禁是二宫行长直传而且可能还是金田一耕助直传的天才推理学家伊野尾慧

至于知念现在在哪儿呢……这么说吧：

山田不知是昨晚的“灌酒后遗症”，还是因为失眠一夜几乎没睡而导致脱水，他不断地像是要把自己灌醉似的喝水，再加上他拍的次序较后，正式开拍之前他起码跑了三次洗手间，然而次次都可以看见一身白的知念和随便一个或者一群Jr.站在走廊上聊人生：

“呐呐，杰西~之前的草莓大福太棒了！我很喜欢哦~……那我们下次一起去游乐园好不好？……迪斯尼也不错啊！……诶？！不要带别人啦……好基友也不行！这是约会！约会！……和前辈约会的事情要非常珍惜才是嘛！……嗯嗯~乖乖~（垫脚摸头）”

“Juri~下次陪我出去散散心如何？……我知道一家很棒的漫画咖啡屋哦~一起去嘛！……一群人去太麻烦了啦，两个人去不是正好么？……嗯嗯~乖乖~（摸头）”

“望酱~流星~我下次去关西工作的时候能找你玩么……好啊好啊~貌似下个星期要去呢！到时候带我逛逛大阪吧？……到时候你们可要随叫随到哦~……嗯嗯~乖乖~（垫脚摸头）”

虽然山田很想停下来多看他两眼，但不知是出于生理，还是出于嫉妒生气，反正是没什么心情看他了。

反正，这家伙应该开始讨厌我了吧？

虽然知念看上去正一心一意地邀约着别人，但还是会时不时的瞄到山田。即使上了妆也依旧看得出憔悴的样子，让知念的心跳突然停止了一拍。

果然是……因为昨晚的事情而变成这样的么……

知念故意和山田错开时间回到休息室，笔直的走到自己的位置那里坐下。虽然刚才还强颜欢笑，在这里可是一点也笑不出来。

他戴上耳机，把音乐调到最大声，慢慢地把自己缩进臂膀中。

反正大家都忙，没有人会刻意看我的……

山田坐在镜子前，看上去是在发呆，可却是一直盯着知念。

相比直接转过身来看，镜子里的知念距离似乎更远，山田觉得这种距离应该不会被他讨厌。


	16. Chapter 16

【小恶魔你再怎么傲娇也是逃不出BOSS的手掌心的！】

“知念？”

伊野尾把知念摇醒，后者从手臂中抬起头来，一副迷迷糊糊的样子，把正好瞄到他的薮爸比萌一脸……然后薮爸比就被光妈咪打了~其实山田也看到了，他默默地捂住鼻子以免流血。

“……纳尼？”

“到你了哦，摄影。”

“……诶？！”

我什么时候睡着的啊……知念甩了甩脑袋让自己清醒，然而伊野尾却毫不犹豫地把他从椅子上拽了起来，推到山田边上的那面化妆镜前。

知念自动伸出手来整理头发，瞄了一眼边上的山田。他一直盯着手机，不知道是在看些什么，但是自己也没胆去问。

两个人之间像是隔着些什么似的，平和又尴尬。

然而，伊野尾慧因此更加证实了自己的猜想。

“既然这俩人捅不破这张纸，那就让我出马把它给烧了！”

——BY依旧充满自信并有望代替堂本刚成为新一代红娘的伊野尾慧

不过，伊野尾是不会自己做这种事情的，为了不误伤自己一起其他群众，他决定还是使用教唆这种方式。

所以在工作之后，知念被半强制性地拉到餐厅包厢里面，美名其曰“探讨人生”——说白了，知念就是为了蹭饭才去的。

虽然是差不多的房间和菜肴，两个人依旧是盯着自己的手机，但是气氛和三天前的完全不一样。

伊野尾吸了一口乌龙茶，拍了几下盯着手机屏幕发呆的知念，让他回过神来。知念歪着脑袋眨了眨眼睛，跟着伊野尾的动作拿起筷子，连吃饭的速度和夹菜的频率都和他一样。

看来这家伙真的是失魂了，伊野尾暗暗地叹了口气，随后决定只能从旁打侧敲开始试探。

“五百万还顺利么？”

知念愣了一下，停下了手中筷子和口中的咀嚼，许久之后才答道：

“不是还有时间嘛，不急。”

按照伊野尾对知念的了解程度，知念是个速战速决的人，因为计划赶不上变化。所以，这让伊野尾更有理由相信，这俩孩子昨天晚上闹别扭了。

“怎么了么？昨天晚上……”

知念像是被说中了一样抖了一下，不过依旧是一副“我什么都不知道”的纯良表情。

“……你丫别装……”

好吧，知念果然是逃不出伊野尾的思想掌控范围的，还是乖乖就范比较好。

知念点头的同时，伊野尾很没良心地暗自喊了一声“Yes！”，不过脸上依旧是一副正经的表情。

知念乖乖地把昨晚的事情，外带着自己的感情色彩说出来之后，伊野尾差点笑趴在榻榻米上了——当然他还在忍，但还是笑出了声。

知念无奈地叹了口气，这种时候不知道自己应该摆些什么表情，只能恶狠狠的一副样子瞪着眼前的人。

“抱歉！因为这个实在是太好笑了……”

伊野尾实在是忍不住了，用手背抹掉眼角笑出来的泪。

“所以说……你们两个都是笨蛋吧？”伊野尾笑完之后吞了一口茶，“逃掉就算了，事后也不打个电话什么的，怪不得那么尴尬啊！”

“谁要打电话给他啦！”知念用冰凉的手贴在自己的脸上降温，“明明就是他一副色眯眯的样子盯着我看来着……”

“那你还给了人家一拳呢！他不报工伤叫爷爷扣你工资再开了你就不错了！”

“还是他先趁我难以反抗之际，把我拐到家里的呢！”

“那还不是你不检点，酒量又那么差也不知道控制！”

“那还不是因为你说的五百万！”

“那还不是你答应了的五百万！”

知念即使吵得脸红脖子粗，依旧吵不过伊野尾。所以作者曾经曰过：“知念的年级前五我努力一下还是可以达到的，但是建筑系什么的我是考不上的——这就是为什么伊野尾在我心中是学神而知念勉强算是学霸。”

好了，让我们回到案发现场。

知念看到自己占弱势，便不再开口回话，而是往嘴里塞东西，然后像是赌气那样吞下去。伊野尾在胜利的喜悦以及知念无声又可爱的反抗下，差点再次笑场。

“相比你打了他而言，我发现我对于另一件事情更加好奇。”

知念一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，像小白兔一样乖乖地竖起耳朵听伊野尾转换话题……

“诶，你丫的，是喜欢山田凉介，没错吧？”

虽然这句话的停顿很多，但知念硬是从第一个字愣到最后一个，所以一句话都没插上。而且，此时的知念因为刚才那句话里过大的信息量，导致他嘴巴半张着，虽然是吃惊的样子，但似乎又更像是吓傻了那样。

“你不说的话，那么我就当默认……”

“呸！”

知念直接从座位上跳了起来，像是知晓被如来佛祖困在手掌中的齐天大圣一样——伊野尾表示他绝对没有说知念像猴子的意思！他用他的节操发誓——不过貌似他没有。

“我！我哪有……我哪有喜欢他啦！”

伊野尾默默地托着自己的茶杯，斜眼挑眉，用半边唇角上扬的微笑让知念又恼火又郁闷。

“我说了我不喜欢他啦……”

“真的？”

相比不知为何窘迫地要命的知念，伊野尾依旧是一副悠闲到蛋疼的样子，若不是坐在榻榻米上的话，他早就开始习惯性的抖腿运动了。

“真的……”

知念不知道为什么，就是觉得自己胸口被一口气给堵着了，想辩解些什么却什么都说不出来，好不容易说出一句话还显得那么没有底气，害得他又觉得更别扭更委屈了。

伊野尾觉得知念再这么被自己调戏下去的话，估计就快哭出来了，到时候自己就吃不了兜着走了，他开始想怎么用平和的方式让他乖乖就范。

这小家伙也真是有种天生的魅力，让人想要有保护他的冲动，这可是自己怎么学也学不来的呀。不过话又说回来，自己也会被有冈说有一种特殊的色气感，不是露骨的招人讨厌的那种，或许这也是天生的吧。

这还真符合上帝对于每个人平均分配的原则。

伊野尾歪了歪脑袋，露出微笑，同时晃了一下手里的玻璃杯，修长的手指在昏黄灯光下显得特别好看——这其实是伊野尾动歪脑筋时常有的预兆动作，但在大家看来怎么都像是挑逗诱惑卖色气什么的。

“那就好，我认识个不错的妹子，和他应该挺合得来的，不如就介绍一下……”

“不要！”

知念像是一只怒了的小猫咪一样，张开嘴巴作势要咬人一般，差点伸出爪子挠人。

伊野尾故作认真，忍着不笑出来：这小家伙就知道嘴硬，给一个陷阱他还不就乖乖钻进去了？这样怎么可能不被山田拐回家？除非山田【哔——】无能……

“怎么不要了？”伊野尾露出一个自己觉得很贱的表情，“我可是真心诚意地为了人家的幸福着想了呢……”

“我说不要就是不要！”

“五百万我给你，这事儿你就别在固执了哈……”

“不行不行！不是这样……”

知念一张焦急的脸凑在伊野尾的面前，眼眶都发红了，伊野尾心一软，决定不再逗他了。

“你反正……唉，不就是就是不舍得他嘛！”伊野尾左手拖着下巴，右手在桌面上点着节奏，“不过对你而言谁都一样吧？如果只是想得到优越感和钱的话……”

“什么意思……”

“你看，我摆明了要和你抢大酱的时候，你还不是乖乖地让步了？这不都一样嘛……”

“这……这不一样！”

“哦~”伊野尾用微笑掩饰心里的窃喜，顺便往嘴里塞了一口食物，“原来山田凉介是不一样的啊~”

“不不不！不是这个意思！”

知念觉得现在脑子里简直乱的和浆糊似的，而且伊野尾循序渐进的“误会”让他手足无措，只会红着脸在原地做一些奇怪的快节奏动作。

“那么……你是怕我看人的眼光不够准，反而害了他么？”

“不会的！小慧看人一向很准的……”

“那是为什么？”伊野尾舔了舔嘴唇，一副快要完成任务而满足的表情，但知念依旧看不出他的小算盘，“除非你给我一个正当的理由！否则我是不会罢休的哦~”

明明都已经换成比较温和的语气了，但是知念还依旧是一副要死要活的样子。

待到伊野尾吃完饭，知念继续在原地想着该怎么办，动作的快速变化看得出他焦急的心态，时而还发出了阵阵呜咽，就差躺在地板上打滚了。

伊野尾捂住嘴，差点把嘴里的茶喷了出来。

“好了好了，你别纠结了，搞得像是我要杀了你似的。”伊野尾顺了顺知念的毛让他平静下来，“你就承认了吧，山田凉介是特别的，这几个字有那么难读么？”

知念像是受了惊吓的猫一样耸起肩膀，脸变得更红了，一脸讶异地看着伊野尾，使劲的摇头。

伊野尾叹了口气，事到如今自己都差不多摊牌了，他还是一副宁死不屈的样子，远在公寓里的山田看到我似乎在强迫他的样子，应该会觉得很伤心的……吧？

“如果你不喜欢山田的话，那你为什么会花好几个小时在约会前打扮自己？”

知念眨巴着眼睛：“那是因为……五百万啊！”

“那你为什么会在他强吻你的时候不推开他？”

知念歪了歪脑袋：“那是因为……没力气啊！”

伊野尾在心里嘀咕：为什么没力气啊恩？但还是出于脸皮薄（hou），没有直接问出来。

“那你为什么会在误伤了他之后那么内疚啊？”

知念耷拉下小脸：“那是因为……谁都会这样的啊好不好！”

“得了吧！你什么时候在整完我们的时候那么内疚过！连个正经的道歉都没有啊好伐！”伊野尾拍桌子，两人现在的战斗力犹如巨蟒和考拉，而且直接明了。

知念低着脑袋不说话，双手食指对着戳呀戳，一副委屈的样子。

凉介你快来救我啊……

凉介？！

心跳的时候就会想到的人，就是山田凉介。

知念瞬间醒悟，明白了刚才伊野尾唱的这出戏是什么目的，也明白了自己心里的想法——被伊野尾说中了，他确实……可能……有那么一点……喜欢山田吧。

伊野尾本来还在想该怎么继续这段无厘头的戏呢，不过知念比他想象中的要更聪明，这也让他松了一口气。

“好吧，我承认了。山田凉介确实有点特别……”忘记了刚才的不愉快后，知念继续开始塞食物，“但是仅此而已哦！因为他是我很多好朋友中的一个嘛……”

“哦~”伊野尾点了点头，“既然还想当好朋友的话，那么就去主动道歉吧，不愿意低声下气的话，昂着脑袋问他讨个说法也可以啊。”

知念点了点头，到了关键时候伊野尾依旧是自己的救命稻草。不过……

反正伊野尾今天玩的很开心，不过还不够，再在燃烧的稻草上浇上几桶油他也是愿意的。

“不过，有眼人可能都看得出来啊……”伊野尾搅了搅杯中的冰块，忍不住而嗤笑了一声，不过知念并没在意，反而是全神贯注地盯着他，等他的下半句，“大家都这么觉得吧，山田和你的关系是特别的……”

“诶？！都看得出来是什么意思……”

“嘛，就算门把们看不出来也是正常的，毕竟男生这方面的神经没那么敏感，反射弧有点长。反倒是女生啊……”

“诶诶诶？！”伊野尾的话让知念有点摸不着头脑的意味。

“饭们……可能已经察觉到了哦~”伊野尾装作自言自语的样子，顺势继续编下去，“感觉近几年的YAMACHII支持着越来越多了呢，女孩子还真是厉害呢。”

知念点了点头：“嗯！我知道了！我会好好处理的！”

之后，正如大家所见，知念在官方邮件里面澄清了自己和山田凉介的关系。

“他只不过是我许多朋友中的一个而已……”

伊野尾在读了之后表示很满意：

“不错啊~既稳固了小恶魔属性，又制造了新的傲娇属性，又能算作是粉红供大家脑补，我真是个天才啊~”

“伊野尾慧不愧是我的优秀门徒！”

——BY躺在松本润大腿上脚勾在大野智身上让相叶雅纪为他倒水樱井翔为他读体育新闻同时自己手上还摆弄着NDS玩经营游戏赚钱上亿的二宫和也行长様


	17. Chapter 17

【小恶魔是个让人羡慕又嫉妒的熊孩子。】

“呐呐！圭人你在看什么啊？”

中岛趁冈本专心的时候突然从背后环住他的肩膀，脑袋凑在他的边上吓了他一大跳。他翻了一下冈本手里的杂志，竟然是Myojo，Pololo什么的，都是刊登着他们的专栏和采访之类的杂志。

而且正好是翻到山田凉介的单页——天知道他是刚翻到，还是盯着这一页看了几个小时！想到这里，中岛小兔子耷拉下耳朵，从元气满满变成了无精打采。

“怎么了？”

冈本转过身来，把歪在他颈窝里的中岛扶起来，双手掐上他绯红的脸颊。

中岛是个藏不住情绪的人，喜怒哀乐都可以明显地彰显在脸上，包括害羞。他的眼睛不敢直视冈本，却又时不时地瞄他几眼。

还好冈本的反应比较迟钝，否则早就发现中岛心里的那些小秘密了。

“不……没什么……”

中岛抓住他的手让他松开，然后立马强迫自己调整情绪，露出一张灿烂的笑脸。

“圭人果然还是那么喜欢山酱啊~”

中岛坐在原来冈本坐着的位置上，装作没事的样子随手翻了翻那叠杂志，山田的笑脸似乎变得意外的刺眼，让他觉得难受。

“额……还好啦……”

冈本习惯性地抓了抓自己的后脑勺，一脸尴尬的笑配上泛红的脸颊，说不喜欢谁都不信好伐！

中岛撅起嘴巴点了点头，似乎是有点生气，但是想了想自己似乎又没这个资格生气，便又恢复了原来的表情。

正巧山田从摄影棚回到乐屋，冈本主动朝他打招呼，而后者此时脖子上还挂着一块毛巾，一副累个半死的样子。

虽然冈本也会主动和自己打招呼，但是总觉得他对山田打招呼的时候更用心——起码中岛是这么觉得的。

中岛也出于礼貌朝着山田打了招呼，山田也出于回应露出了微笑。

啊……好闪耀……（绝对不是《完美小姐进化论》…但是可以参考=w=…）

山田大爷举世无敌的魅力果然不是一般人可以承受的 ，中岛虽然不服，但心里还是有些佩服他的。

山田的魅力连自己都羡慕，冈本喜欢他是自然的。既有可爱的时候，也有帅气的时候，甚至有时故意显得色气，似乎所有的属性在他身上都说得通，这或许就是他拥有，而中岛没有的东西。

唉，如果自己也拥有山田那样的魅力的话……

第一号情敌还没走，第二号情敌就踏进门来——

知念一副懒洋洋的样子，走进门来的时候还伸了个懒腰，露出了胸口一大片白嫩的皮肤，发出了及其可爱的呜咽声。每到这时，乐屋里的所有人都会不由自主地朝他瞄过去。

然而，知念先是一愣，然后冲着大家露出最完美的微笑，一直伸着的小手也朝着大家晃了晃。

传说中的小恶魔男子，能力果然不可低估。

但是，话又说回来，既然自己不能像山田那样，那么……

知念这种小恶魔属性，是值得一试的吧？！

虽然身体无法改变，但是表现变得更可爱的话，他一定会喜欢的吧？

虽然不奢求，但还是想要在他心里变得比较特别。

似乎很自私呢！但是他突然想起以前听到过的一句话……

“爱情面前人人平等——起码看上去是这样的，所以千万不要因为其他原因而放弃自己的幸福哦！”

——在中岛裕翔还年轻的时候在他面前喝醉并且还带着一身酒气说出些不知是胡话还是真理的龟梨和也

既然是最喜欢的龟梨大哥提醒自己的，那就恭敬不如从命了！

“知念！晚上和我去吃饭，我请你！”


	18. Chapter 18

【小恶魔精神是值得延续的。】

“干杯~”

明明是知念和中岛两个大男人的夜会，开场却和女子会一样，连用作开场的酒都是玫瑰色的香槟。

而且是知念撒着娇让中岛点的，说是没喝过这种味道的。

没办法，谁叫知念现在是J家的中心呢，不围着他转围着谁转？更何况自己有事请教他，请一顿饭和几支酒是正常的。

来弥！你的游戏机还是等到下次吧！

中岛咬咬牙：无论如何，今天一定要搞定他！

“知念~”

“怎么了呀？”

知念“怎么了呀”牌探测雷达发动，此雷达的特征就是可以在短时间内探测出对方的猜想，再加以证明而夺取自豪感。

“知念~我觉得……我好像真的喜欢上圭人了。”

知念差点一口香槟喷到刺身上：你丫平时不是表现的很娇羞嘛现在那么直白是精分了嘛？！

同时，这家伙下意识地就想到了，这应该就是传说中的恋爱相谈错不了了！

哈哈哈！我知念侑李也有会被别人找来相谈的时候啊！终于没有一次被伊野尾慧牵着鼻子走的感觉了啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈！

咳咳，要矜持……矜持……

“YUTTI~怎么样才算是喜欢上了呢？”

“不知道……”中岛用筷子尖戳了戳碗里的食物，一副惆怅的模样反而害得知念想笑，“但是感觉像是小说里面写的那样，什么会脸红啊，会心跳加速啊之类的，这样子就是喜欢吧？”

……中岛裕翔你暴露了！你看的不是言情就是同人对吧！同人是看哪对CP的多啊？我比较喜欢冷门的念智啊~最近我比较萌岚前辈的末子组啊~导演大大丢给我个文包害得我现在每天晚睡好几个小时！导演大大写的另外一篇末子组的也好好看啊！感觉萌萌哒~…对了，中岛裕翔如果你支持SK或者山组或者天然或者润智的话我们就友尽吧！因为大野桑是我的0w0……

咳咳，矜持……

“诶？这样啊……”知念又给自己灌了一口酒，“如果这样是喜欢的话，我经历的倒是几乎没经历过呢。”

“诶？！难道这不是喜欢么？”

“嘛……这要看你自己的理解咯，既然你觉得是喜欢，那就是喜欢咯。”

知念一瞬间感觉哄中岛就和哄女孩子一样，顺着他的意思走准没错，还是伊野尾平时和自己放荡不羁的对骂和讨论比较刺激……虽然输到哑口无言的总是自己。

“那么……喜欢一个人，怎么知道他喜不喜欢我呢？”

“阿拉阿拉~”

知念表示恋爱小白问出来的问题简直就是太可爱了，自己完全招架不住。

“那么，就凭直觉，你觉得他喜欢你么？”

“嘛……那家伙可能更喜欢山酱吧。”

山田凉介是现在知念侑李炸毛的导火线，现在又在他与其他人的对话里出现，代表着被另外一个人喜欢着的角色……总之，知念侑李瞬间就不爽了。

【哔——】！冈本圭人这个有眼无珠的家伙！老子平时色诱他的时候他都瞎了么？！为什么喜欢山田凉介啊！要喜欢也是喜欢我才对啊！

咳咳……跑题了……

“不过如果他喜欢我的话，中岛裕翔也不会来找我相谈了嘛。用变·态男换一个乖乖小白兔，这还是很值的嘛~”

——BY果然还是非常精于计算就算是四则混合带分数小数都没问题的知念侑李会长

“嗯……为什么YUTTI会觉得KEITO喜欢凉介呢？”

知念觉得自己被这句话里的人物关系搞得有些头疼。

“那是因为……他老是盯着山酱看啊！今天看杂志的时候也是，我和他打招呼的时候看到的。而且，他还老是念叨着山酱不是么？”

中岛撅着嘴，眼里有种冒出了火星的感觉，活脱脱一副吃醋的样子。

知念温和地笑了笑，或许是觉得这件事情挺有趣，但眉头却不知为何而轻微皱起。

“确实，他是个很有魅力的人呢。”

知念笑着夸奖队友的时候，心里一定会同时进行吐槽……咳咳，这次可能是咒骂级的。

千万不要告诉中岛裕翔关于山田凉介之前是怎么把我迷得七荤八素然后把我强吻最后差点把我拐上床还被我打了一拳的事情！

虽然知念一直认真的告诉自己那只是个意外，自己只是顺势配合他而已。在心里强而有力的厚脸皮教唆下，知念已经可以勉强直视山田凉介……的鼻子了。

“……知念？”

……好吧知念承认他刚才越想越气基本上无视了坐在他对面的小白兔。

“……Yutti啊，既然他那么有魅力，那么我们把Yutti也变得很有魅力不就行了？”

“……知念侑李你是想说我本来没有魅力么？”

“不不不，不是这个意思。”知念摆摆手，顺便往嘴里塞了一块玉子烧，“山酱的魅力和Yutti的是不一样的嘛！但假如说Yutti也学会怎么释放山酱的魅力，那就可以轻易攻略Keito了嘛！”

“……搞得圭人和恋爱养成类游戏里面的可攻略角色一样。”

是啊~而且既不是魔嫁也不是王嫁更不是父嫁，顶多就算是嫁给个商人，那么也没多难嘛~知念偷笑。

“但是……”中岛打断了知念的歪想，“但是这种事情怎么会……”

中岛有些不知所措的样子瞬间戳到知念的萌点，他觉得中岛只要在冈本面前露出这种表情就一定能攻略的！

“山酱的魅力，总觉得是我达不到的。”

“那么就让他看见你的魅力啊！”

“……诶？”

突然严肃起来的知念把中岛吓了一跳，小兔子愣了一下的时候肩膀也跟着颤动，无辜的表情树立起的柔弱气场完全被知念的霸气笼罩。

“比如说，山田是三文鱼，你是乌贼。”知念把面前的寿司推到中岛面前，用筷子当教棒解说，“假设Keito喜欢吃三文鱼，在回转寿司的转盘上选择三文鱼的几率就比较大。第一种办法，就像是我们刚才说的那样，把乌贼装饰成三文鱼的样子让他选中——但是这几乎是不可能的！而且，即使乌贼掩饰的再好，当他咬下去的时候发现是乌贼的话，一定会很伤心的！”

“这样啊……”中岛依旧被知念的比喻绕晕了，兔子耳朵早就耷拉下来了。

“但还是有机会的哦！”知念把三文鱼寿司一口塞进嘴里，全部吞下去之后接下去说，把中岛小兔子的胃口吊地高高的，“你只要让Keito知道乌贼是很好吃的就行啦~”

“诶诶？！那要怎么做……”

“那当然是……”知念笑嘻嘻地吞下乌贼寿司，“让他吃下去啦~然后他就知道乌贼有多好吃了。”

“好像……很麻烦的样子……”中岛也往嘴里塞了乌贼寿司，“但如果，他不喜欢乌贼怎么办呢？”

“嘛……乌贼甜甜的，口感又那么好，不喜欢的人是脑子进水了吧……”

“……说不定吗。”

不用说不定了，他就是脑子进水了毋庸置疑。

“那……那就多吃几遍啊！不喜欢的也总会习惯的！再说乌贼真的很好吃嘛……”

……貌似重点错了？

“总之！先把Keito约出来再说！至于是逛街还是去游乐园还是怎么样的你定吧。”知念追加一份甜点，“顺带一提，我觉得逛街加吃饭比较适合互相了解，肢体接触的话当然还是去游乐园或者鬼屋。”

“……还是逛逛街吧。”中岛叹气，“不如你也一起？”

“我干嘛要当电灯泡！”

“那就7组一起？”

“有山酱的话很麻烦吧！”

“嘛……确实有点……”

知念叹气，毕竟自己现在和山田的相处状态也非常奇怪。

“那个……如果两个人单独出来逛街的话可能不行，我怕我撑不了那么长时间。不如7组出来，然后你把山田拉走，然后我撑不下去的时候你再拉他过来？”

“……其实没有山田凉介我们也能做到吧。”

“但是你一个人溜掉太危险了呀！而且完全不是你的作风。”

“那倒是哦……那干嘛一定要是山田凉介！”

“那为什么一定不能是山田凉介！”

……面对中岛裕翔这番话知念侑李竟然无言以对……

“好吧，7组就7组！自己家里的事情自己家里解决！”

那就勉强答应吧，反正不能让他知道自己和山田发生了什么！反正自己都能正视山田的鼻子了！

知念瞟了瞟眼前中岛无辜的表情，无奈的咬咬牙。

“中岛！我也只能帮你到这里了，能不能泡到Keito得靠你自己了！”

——BY貌似装的很成功的知念师傅

但是，知念不知道中岛小兔子心里依旧笑开了花。

“山田！我也只能帮你到这里了，能不能泡到Yuri得靠你自己了！”

——BY其实什么都知道的中岛徒弟


	19. Chapter 19

为了避免各种误会和麻烦事，知念负责去联系冈本，然后把约山田这种事情交给了自己的好姐姐。

然后，他亲爱的好姐姐和我亲爱的好姐姐分享了这个喜讯，再由我亲爱的好姐姐转告给我。

这个时候，我正窝在床上，翻着从我姐书柜里偷出来的少女漫画和耽美漫画——别误会，我这是学习！学习啊！要不然每次让大家脸红心跳的“表”山田凉介会被“里”山田凉介这个有点屌丝气质的人格给捅破的！

姐姐转告给我的是7组聚会的时间和地点，主要活动是逛街和吃饭，发起人是知念。

这怎么看都像是要去华山论剑。

但是这么说来，知念已经很久都没给自己发过信息了，更别提电话。

虽然他现在已经能直视我的鼻子，但似乎还是很难和我说话。

我虽然也有主动去和他交流，但似乎也没怎么拉近我们的距离。

想到这里我就不开心了，那个曾经黏在我身边的知念去哪里了啊……

【“凉介~”】

还好我的大脑是不会停止思（yi）考（yin）的！

【“凉介大人~”】

【穿着一身粉红色女仆装，头上还扎着蝴蝶结的知念侑李啪嗒啪嗒向我跑来。】

【“凉介大人，是您在叫我么？”】

“侑李，我好累，帮我按摩一下。”

【“但是……凉介大人，我不太擅长按摩的说，万一捏痛凉介大人了那就不好了！”】

“没关系，但如果侑李不愿意的话那就算了。”

【“我……我没有不愿意的说……”】

【知念说话的声音越来越小，脸颊红红的。】

“那就过来，抱一下。”

【“诶？！”】

“不要么？”

【“呜……其实凉介大人想要做什么都是可以的。”】

“过来，躺下。”

【知念乖乖地跑过来，躺在我边上，蜷着四肢和身体。我环住他的腰，一用力，他就顺势倒在了我的怀里。】

【知念把害羞地脸凑在我的颈窝，双手还不知所措地搭在我的胸前。】

“乖~乖~”

虽然脑补很成功，但是怀里空荡荡的感觉还是不会变的……

阿拉……突然显得更寂寞了啊……

（一阵秋风飘过……）

咳咳，这种事情千万不要说出去哈，要不然我就得颜面扫尽了。

不过话说回来，7组现在应该处于一个很奇怪的状态吧。比如说我和知念之间，再比如说中岛和冈本之间（只有中岛单方面按认为）。（“还有冈本和山田……”中岛小朋友举手补充道。）

在这个时候办7会， 这孩子的目的到底……

怎么想也就只有“和山田凉介和好”这个选项了吧！

想到这里，我脸上又流露出了痴·汉一样的表情……额咳咳，这一定是拍完《金田一少年事件簿N》的后遗症……

这样的话一定要穿的帅一点，顺便天草流上身，虽然也装不了多久……

不知道为什么，想起又要办7会，心里还有些小激动呢……额呵呵……

与此同时，7组的另外三人在不同的地方打了个喷嚏……

话说回来，脑补的地方才是正片么？

（导演：是啊！你也不想想我哄了知念多久给他买了多少大野智的周边他才答应的！）

（知念：你可知道我的牺牲有多大！）

（山田：这哪里是牺牲明明就是福利！）

（冈本：我也要……）

（中岛：……我要和你们三个变态友尽……）


	20. Chapter 20

7会的那天下午，我比约定的时间早到了广场半个小时左右。好吧，我承认每次想起和要见到知念了的时候都很不淡定。为了让自己冷静下来，我在广场边上的咖啡店里买了一杯美式，我甚至觉得这个纸杯提高了我的逼格……拜托！我可是偶像啊好不好！为什么要靠一杯咖啡装逼！

然后我趁人不注意的时候往美式里面加了奶糖……丫的！这么苦的东西是给人喝的么！

我走出咖啡店停在路灯下，没过多久冈本圭人就出现了——手上自动带着一杯咖啡，英国绅（bian）士（tai）什么的就是不一样啊！不一样！

最后知念和中岛一起出现了——真是一对好姐妹。知念虽然裹着围巾戴着帽子，但他的下半身穿的还算比较凉快。中岛的着装习惯和平时一样，但颜色似乎更加鲜艳了，而且连细小的配饰方面也有注意。

我偷瞄了一眼身边的冈本，他还是一如既往的呆，似乎没怎么发觉中岛的用心。

唉，这一对的发展似乎会很漫长呢……、

不过担心他们有什么用啊！知念还没有原谅我呢，怎么看都是我这边比较惨吧……

无论如何，今天一定要让知念和我主动说话！

“裕翔，你上次不是在网上看到一款想买的相机么？不如去看看？”

刚聊上几句近况，知念突然这么提出来，不过大家都无所谓，所以四个人就吊儿郎当地慢慢爬上楼，反正大家都没有计划。

知念和中岛走在前面，我和冈本走在离他们几步路的地方。然而前面两个怎么看都是在窃窃私语，搞得我们后排很尴尬有木有——虽然我和冈本也在聊天，不过前面聊得太火热了我就是不高兴！

不！这才不是吃醋！（正直）

“啊！！！”

眼看着快到专卖店了，知念突然叫了一声。

“我……我要去洗手间……”

知念这眼神和穿靴子的猫一样，谁都拒绝不了……

知念往后跑了几步，又突然折回来拉住我的袖子。

“喂！陪我去！”

“诶……啊！”

知念和我说话了耶……

然后在我给出回答之前就被他拉走了。

不过你觉得我会拒绝么？

然而冈本和中岛站在原地，一前一后，愣愣地看着我们两个跑着去洗手间的神经病。

“去洗手间……干嘛要结伴？”

“……小女生嘛。”

中岛很满意自己的回答，然后转身，头也不回地走进相机店。冈本在心里摊手，跟在中岛身后。


	21. Chapter 21

知念拉着我急匆匆地跑到厕所，确认我身后没有人跟上来之后，松开我的袖子，走进男厕所之后果断关门锁门。

“喂喂喂！你上个厕所有必要把我所在门外么？！”刚反应过来发生了什么的我像一个疯子一样敲着厕所门。

“有必要！你这个禽兽！”

“我又不会把你怎么样……”

“你……你会的！一秒钟变禽兽！”

“你还一秒钟变暴力狂咧！”

等一下！这是什么节奏？！怎么感觉两个人这种相处模式好奇怪……

“你上次居然想灌醉我然后【哔——】了我！实在是太恶心了！”

“我哪有！你上次还不分青红皂白地打了我一拳！”

“那是因为你一脸要把我【哔——】了的表情！”

知念快要破音了！他唱Ultra Music Power某一段都没这么高的音！ 

“开玩笑！”我装出一脸淡定，露出了他看不到的尴尬微笑，“就……就你这一身酒味的死小孩谁想【哔——】你啊！”

死寂三秒。

“……山田凉介你就是想说我没有魅力是吧！”

然后……我就发现我说错话了。

“不不不！我不是这个意思！知念很有魅力……”

“那你当时就是想【哔——】我！”

“你能不能不提【哔——】这件事！这根本没什么关系！”

“有的！如果我有魅力的话你一定……”

“不！知念你……”

“你看！你称呼我的样子都生硬了！”

……你丫怎么听出来的啊！我差点就这么说了出来，但我还是把持住了。因为刚刚从对面女厕所出来的一位白发苍苍的老奶奶很奇怪地看了我一眼……可能还有门内的知念一眼。

希望老奶奶不知道Hey!Say!JUMP是什么……

虽然我大跳团可以损失仅此一名老年级粉丝，但是绝对不能再损失任何一个粉丝或者可能成为粉丝的人！

所以我决定使用三十六计中的——“无论如何是我的错我都跪在搓衣板上了小主你就原谅小桌子了吧”——不要问什么时候开始有这一计的。

“侑李，我错了。有什么话你先出来我们再说好么……”

“……好吧。”

……果然只是傲娇而已吧……

知念打开厕所门，下一秒就被我拽住左手朝自己怀里拉，然后这家伙就毫无防备地被我用双臂裹住。

哎呀！我怎么做出那么帅气的举动！我好腻害！我好帅！我都不敢相信我在舞台外做出了那么帅气的事情！

“喂……我没洗手。”

“得了吧你根本就没上厕所。”

“那……我刚从厕所出来。”

“又不是天朝的厕所。”

“……那你能不能不要挡住女厕所。”

“……好的。”

我松开他的同时，他也扭着身体想要挣脱，不过脸颊红红的，抱着双臂把头扭向一边的样子特别可爱。

嘴上说着不要，身体还是很诚实的嘛！这种口嫌体正直的属性简直是萌萌哒！

“你原谅我了么，侑李？”

“……你觉得怎样就怎样吧。”

说完他转身就走，我笑着跟上去，把他冰冷的手往我的大衣口袋里揣，然而他没有反抗和拒绝。虽然不能说是出乎意料，但我还是很高兴。

“走吧，我们回去找他们。”

“不要。”知念拉着我往反方向走，下楼，手从我的大衣口袋里挣脱出来，“我们去买衣服吧。”

“嗯？”我挑眉表示疑问，难道是这家伙想和我去单独约会？

“别乱想！”知念一个爆栗敲在我的脑袋上，“是给Yutti他们多一点时间。”

中岛和冈本啊……我会意后点了点头。

无论目的是什么，反正我都不会拒绝的。

知念其实很早之前都已经原谅山田了，但是他是非常有自尊的孩子，所以绝对不会先道歉的。

今天这样算是破罐子破摔，不过正好把问题解决成功罢了。

反正今天小爷我心情很好，那就顺便让山田给我买几件衣服吧~


	22. Chapter 22

“啊！就是这款！”

中岛趴在玻璃柜上盯着一款黑色的专业机看，眼睛里明显闪出了光芒。然而这些相机在冈本眼里，无论是烂大街的单反拍立得还是逼格很高的胶片机，都长得一模一样……

“老板！这台可以帮我拿一下吗？”

中岛继续HIGH——也不知道是因为看到了梦寐以求的相机还是因为在确认心理之后和冈本第一次单独约会——反正他就是很激动，而且冈本也看得出来他很激动。

相比而言，冈本淡定地站在他身后，显得有些尴尬。

这是一家私人的相机店，不是用白色的灯而是用黄色的，店内装饰也略带复古的感觉。不同品牌和不同年代的相机都按照某一种顺序摆放整齐，然而冈本在环视一圈之后也不知道是什么顺序，但看起来很舒服就是了。

知念和山田这俩，上个厕所是掉坑里了么……

冈本在心里暗暗地叹气。

“老板！这台可以试用么？”

得到允许之后，中岛兴致勃勃地按下开关，环顾一圈选景。

“圭人！你站到那边去！”

冈本在指名之后先是愣了几秒，顺着中岛的手臂看到他指着一排竖直的橡木柜，然后乖乖地听从他的指示走过去。

还没有摆好动作修饰好表情，中岛就已经快他一步把他当时的自然状态抓拍了下来。

好吧，冈本承认他在看到照片之前是很不满意的，不过中岛的摄影技术确实进步了不少，确实拍到了他当时放松的状态。

他突然想到以前也有类似于这样的情景，工作时候的，还有私下的。一个愿拍一个愿被拍，其实挺开心的。

又拍了几张不同背景的，半身的全身的，还有特写，中岛已经可以熟练地操控手中的机器了。

“老板，这台相机可以装微距镜头么？”

“可以的。”

店主帮中岛换了个微距镜头，冈本不由得感慨微距镜头惊人的长度。

换号镜头后，中岛捧在手上调试完之后，直接对着面前椅子上坐着的冈本拍了一张。

又是一张抓拍。

“啧啧，微距拍出来的特写就是不一样。”

冈本要看，然后被他以“刚才那张表情太傻”而拒绝了。

又把镜头拉近一点点，又把镜头往边上移了一点点。

“你看，这张是圭人的泪痣，这张是圭人的睫毛。”

“……裕翔你好变态。”

“彼此彼此~”

冈本无奈地笑，这世界上还真有人无聊到会这么做的人。

“你知道为什么有些人不上相么？”

面对重要一本正经的问题，冈本无从知晓答案。

“因为……他们的脸像素实在是太高了，低像素的根本拍不了。”

冈本毫不留情地喷了，这孩子讲冷笑话能不要那么一本正经么……

“圭人，我真的好想买这台啊……”

“那就买啊。”

“还有这台微距镜头，比我家里的好很多……”、

“那就买啊。”

“但是贵……”

“但是你喜欢啊……”

中岛转过头来看着冈本，眨巴着自己小鹿斑比一样的眼睛。

“你看我我也不能买了送你，你上的通告比我多拿的钱也比我多，你都买不起更别说我了。”

“但是你有个很厉害的爸比啊~”

“……拜托你爸比也很厉害诶！”

“但是如果我买了机器，就真的没钱买镜头了……好难选……”

中岛继续自己的星星眼攻势，冈本忍住不朝他翻白眼，他强烈鄙视有选择综合症的人。

“中岛裕翔你是处女座么！”

“不是！但是差一点就是了！”

中岛继续低头纠结到底买哪一个，冈本算了算两个人在店里已经耗了一个小时了。

所以山田和知念……是溜走了吧……

“决定了！还是买相机！”

中岛最后念念不舍地看了一眼微距镜头，还给店主。

“老板，能连里面的储存卡一起卖么？”

他表示里面那些冈本圭人的照片是很有收藏价值的。

半年之后，中岛又和冈本到这家店里，把微距镜头买了下来。

然而，中岛不知道的是，在那天之后的某一天，冈本独自来到店里。

“老板，那个微距镜头能帮忙保留么？这是定金……”

“冈本圭人，无限向着山田款爷靠近的另一个款爷。”

——盘算着该怎么骗冈本圭人请自己吃饭同时躺在老板椅上让自己三个哥哥和一个弟弟按摩四肢的二宫和也


	23. Chapter 23

在那俩人主动或者被动地泡在相机店里的时候，我和知念也已经逛了好几家店。

知念买衣服可以说是有固定风格的，可能是不怎么想动脑筋。确实啊，他不想动脑筋的时候都是跑到我家里来拿衣服的。

但是知念总有那么几套衣服是动过脑筋的，比如说上次和我约会穿的那一套，相比今天这一套简直就是精心打扮——好吧，其实他今天穿的也不差。

知念今天心情不错，选的衣服也不少，但结局都是我付钱……话说你们已经习惯了这样的套路了吧？你们就是想要看到这种场景吧！

“侑李，这件怎么样？”

“诶？凉介穿么？”

“不，你穿。”

“……你敢买我就敢穿。”

以上，就是我们在一家COSPLAY服装店里的对话。顺带一提，我手上拿着的是福星小子里面拉姆的那套豹纹比基尼……

为什么我们俩大老爷们在COS服店里逛？

想到这里，我就把这件事的始作俑者拉出了店门。

“结果凉介还是没买啊~”

“……万一店主认识我们的话就完了。”

运气不好的话又要流失了一个粉丝。

快乐的时间总是过得很快，看到了我手上和知念手上拎着的各种大包小包，我才发现我们把冈本和中岛晾在一边很久了。

“侑李，那两只该不会为了找我们而掉进厕所里了吧？”

“不会的，他们一个身高一个肩宽的，怎么掉得下去？”

就在此时，我和知念的手机铃声几乎同时响了起来，来电的正是我们刚才讨论的两人。

“山酱！你们没掉到厕所里吧？！”

“……冈本圭人你丫欠打是吧？！”

“不不不，我们真的很担心你们嘛。你们都离开快两个小时了，怎么想都可能是……”

“那你怎么不早点打过来？”

不不不，我才没有用知念和中岛那样小媳妇埋怨一样的语气和这个大变·态说话。

“因为裕翔一直在挑相机，然后试相机什么的，花了很长时间。”

“……你丫还真的很有耐心。”

“话说回来，你们在那儿啊？我们来找你们。”

“在【哔——】（本文没有广告版权）的旗舰店前面的长椅上坐着休息，要下一层楼。”

“靠！我们那么担心你们，你们竟然跑出去买衣服了？！不带我玩是吧？！”

“本来就没想要带你玩的。”

“……我错了……我马上带着裕翔来找你们哈。”

“嗯嗯，我们等你们吃饭哈。”

挂电话的时候发现，知念也是几乎和我同时挂了电话。不知道是我们俩的行为太同步，还是他俩说的内容太同步。

嘛，反正是差不多的吧。

等到他们与我们汇合之后，我们使用一种非常简单粗暴的方式——猜拳，来决定去哪家餐厅。

“今天啊……你们仨有在减肥或者塑身的么？”

冈本话音刚落，我们仨都默默地举起手来。

“那，我们去吃烤肉好了~”

“冈本圭人！你丫知道《水球羊key（纯音译）》里面老子要脱掉多少么？！”

“你知道金田一如果胖了观众们怎么把他和佐木学弟区分开来啊？！”

“你丫知道最近岚的前辈们调侃我说我的腹肌越长越像NINO前辈了么？！”

“妈蛋！关我什么事！”

——BY在了屋里突然打了个喷嚏之后使得四个门把都围过来端茶送药外带揉肩捶背的一块腹肌女王（划掉）男神二宫和也

最后，在我们三人强烈的反抗之下，冈本决定随着我们的意愿，去吃炸鸡。

“根本就没太大的差别好么？！”

“好歹……鸡肉是辅助健身的嘛！”

冈本语塞……额不，他自己说他已经是心塞了。


	24. Chapter 24

吃完饭后，我们就很顺理成章地各回各家各找各妈了……

好吧，本来是这样设定的。

但是……

“凉介~刚才我妈给我发短信说她和我爸去箱根泡温泉了，然后我姐发短信给我说她今晚住她朋友家……”

“嗯，说重点。”

地下停车库怎么那么冷！我直接把我包里的厚披肩抽出来，加快脚步再转身停在他面前。这对他而言应该很唐突，因为他差点都撞在了我身上。然后我展开纯黑的粗羊毛线针织披肩，盖在了知念身上——然后我下一秒就后悔了，因为我觉得背后抱可能更浪漫一点。但万一有狗仔呢，像我这么红的男人……

“重点就是！她们俩都叫我今晚随便找一个门把家去他家里过夜。”

“……你都已经成年了她们还不放心你一个人在家么？”

“谁叫我那么有魅力，放在家里不放心~”

是的，但是你家里人不觉得放在门把家里更不放心么？！我要是你家长的话我一定会在出门前把你锁在笼子里，倒上水备上食物……等一下这不是养宠物的节奏么……

“那你这是准备投靠我？”

“诶~不行么？”

知念突然加重的鼻音简直是萌到我！还好我们已经坐在我的车里了，但是我还是感觉有点把持不住……

“不是不行啊……”

我真的是开心还来不及呢！哎呀昨天忘记打扫了啊！所以今天我家里好乱啊……

“那就这么定了呗~我她们说下哈~”

“好……”

我终于懂得了那句以“没有一点点防备”开头的歌词是什么意思。

不过……

知念为什么偏要等我们俩单独相处的时候才提起这件事情呢？他明明刚刚也可以在饭桌上说出来，而且中岛和冈本家的床一定比我公寓里的要软……

难道知念打一开始就想住我那儿？

怎么会……这家伙今天才刚刚在口头上原谅我，心里可能还别扭着呢。

那么今晚还得趁机哄哄他才行。

但是现在稍微想一想他对我撒娇的样子……

啊！黄灯！

“山田凉介！开车还敢发呆！没看到老子在睡觉么！”

刚睡醒的侑李……和上次醉了之后睡醒一样，依旧是这么恐怖。

——BY 被知念侑李吓得不轻而且还有些后遗症的山田凉介（我）


	25. Chapter 25

知念侑李作为一个第一次来我住的公寓的孩子，整个人却表现的和刘姥姥进大观园似的，到处乱跑。而且是从地下停车库开始，然后是大厅，最后被我一直拎着披肩，才没有乱跑。

“人家是第一次来公寓嘛！不过凉介住的公寓真的好厉害的样子！”

那是当然！这毕竟是我精挑细选的嘛！

“不过，侑李你应该不是第一次来了吧。上一次明明从这里顺利的逃出去了来着。”

我半开玩笑的调侃到，没想到知念愣住了……然后炸毛了。

“……山田凉介你不揭伤疤会死么！”

“别闹了这明明是我的伤疤！你看！还在脸上！”我指了指我的鼻子。

“哪……哪有……”

知念的双眼和表情略显委屈，在我想要为自己说错话道歉的时候，他伸出手指轻轻地摸了摸我的鼻梁和鼻翼。

“你看，鼻子明明还长得好好的，皮肤也白白嫩嫩的~”

因为感觉鼻子痒痒的，所以我的表情下意识的就变成有些奇怪，但知念反而摸得更起劲了。

“……我自己的鼻子我看不清啦。”

“嗯，也是哦~”

电梯门打开的时候，这家伙才乖乖地收起手——其实是被提示音吓到了。

希望看着电梯监控摄像的那位保安不要把这种奇怪的事情说出去……

到家之后，知念先是在沙发上抱着靠垫蹭了一会儿，然后到地毯上滚了好几圈，之后跑到冰箱那边寻觅饮料，到柜子里找零食，最后抱着一堆东西丢在茶几上，抱着抱枕躺在沙发上边啃边打开了电视。原本他做的每一件事情对于我而言是极大的诱惑，因为我从来都不敢想象这一天会来的那么快……

不，想象的胆儿我还是有的。

但是此时我根本就顾不上知念，虽然按道理而言他需要什么的时候冲我招招手，我就会给他找出来然后递过去。但是现在……

我在打扫卫生。

虽然客厅和开放式厨房的脏乱已经没得救了，但是主卧和浴室还是可以勉强拯救一下的，我里里外外收拾又检查了好几次，然后又把汗湿的衣服还掉之后，才到客厅继续接待知念。

此时的知念，已经开了第二罐可乐，薯片吃掉了一大半，还不知道什么时候洗了一串葡萄开始啃。

话说回来，知念怎么知道盘子放哪儿的？！

“凉介~”知念拍了拍身上的薯片碎屑——虽然根本没有碎屑——然后在我刚坐下的时候直接蹭到我身上，“刚刚去干嘛了啊~人家在这里等了你好久呢~”

唉呀妈呀！那么主动的黏上来了诶！而且还不是我在脑补诶！而且知念今晚还没有喝酒诶！我……我……我……怎么办我好激动啊！我觉得我都快要从沙发上蹦起来了！

即便如此，我还是要保持淡定。一是保持形象，二是我怕我露出一丝痴汉脸之后，知念又会给我一拳……想到这里我鼻子突然酸了一下。

“我……我刚刚在收拾房间，顺手换个床单什么的。”

我指了指我的房间的方向，虽然说的是实话，但是看起来还是有点……不自然？果然还是因为我太紧张了。唉，丢人啊……

“诶！我们家凉介真是辛苦了呢~”知念的爪子抹了抹我的额头，“不用那么拘谨的嘛~我不会嫌弃凉介的~”

本来我还沉浸在知念的贴心中，直到我突然想起这家伙好像吃完薯片没擦手……

如果不是知念的话我一定会给他一拳的！但是知念可是给过我一拳的人啊！明显是高危人物，不过再怎么高危我都喜欢好么！

“知念……”

“凉介~最近怎么不叫我侑李了呀~”

知念又摸上了我的白T恤，这是直接把我的T恤当纸巾的节奏么？！不过从胸口摸到腹肌什么的真的好么！还好我平时锻炼的勤快，分分钟可以爆衫变成狼人或者绿巨人……但是真的好痒好想笑啊！不行我快忍不住了……

“那……侑李……”我抓住了知念在我身上游走的手，因为真的是太痒了，“洗漱用具和浴巾都给你拿了新的，累了就早点洗漱然后休息吧。”

“凉介不陪我洗么？”

……我的鼻血！你要忍住啊鼻血！这难道就是对传说中的鸳鸯浴的邀请么？！哎呀我好激动啊！我都还没有脑补到这个部分啊！真是太糟糕了！

“……不用了。”

我再三考虑之后我还是拒绝了这次邀请，因为我完全不知道自己可能会做出什么举动，说不定就很不要形象的扑上去了……

但是这家伙现在这幅样子就是想要我扑上去吧！

不不不，冲动是魔鬼！这家伙可是打过我的人！我要是扑上去的话他要是把我踢残废了怎么办！

所以还是算了吧，就当是为了形象。为了不让知念打死我……

知念换了个姿势躺在我身上看节目，我并没有推开他，一是我承认靠在我身上应该挺舒服的，二是我今晚吃不到知念，我闻一下还不行么！


	26. Chapter 26

节目放完之后，知念爬起来，乖乖的去浴室洗漱了。我也起身开始收拾起茶几，然后拿出一长毯子盖到沙发上。正巧，知念洗完澡，擦着头发走了出来。

“凉介，干嘛呢？”

“铺下沙发，今晚你睡床，我睡沙发。”

“诶？！”

我回头看着知念，他渐渐收起自己讶异的表情，一番思考之后撅着嘴点了点头。

“凉介你睡床吧，我睡沙发就好。”

“没事儿，床你睡吧，你姐和我姐说你最近容易睡不好。”

“没有的事！所以我睡沙发就好了，圭人跟我说你的沙发睡起来挺舒服的。”

……冈本圭人怎么没事连这个都说！明明他们家的沙发是从意大利运过来的高级货，他该不会是睡高级货睡多了反而喜欢这种廉价货了？

“乖，你快去睡吧，真的不早了。”

“那凉介你也一起睡床吧~好嘛好嘛~”

知念突然走过来缠住我的手臂，像是小孩子撒娇一样晃着。

“反正你的床是双人的嘛~挤一挤还是可以睡的~”

我不知道是我真的没反应过来，还是我故意没有反抗，反正最后还是被这小家伙给拖到卧室里了。

“喂！侑李！我还没洗澡啊！”

“刚才不是洗过了嘛！再说了我又不会嫌弃你~”

被知念强制性地拐到床上，再用他的四肢将我五花大绑，我实在是绷不住冰山脸，反而笑得花枝乱颤。（天啊我竟然这么形容我自己——by看剧本的山田凉介）

然而知念可能只是觉得我怕痒罢了。

最后还是我靠蛮力挣脱了知念的五花大绑，反而把他扣在床上，强制裹上毛毯，下达睡觉的命令。

“凉介陪我睡~”

“好好好我陪你睡，你先给我去洗个澡好不好？”

“好吧，只给你三分钟~”

“谢谢侑李大人的大恩大德，小的现告退。”

我笑嘻嘻地关上卧室门，只听见里面传来“嘭”的一声，一定是知念拿我的枕头甩门上了。

“凉介！你给我快点回来！我才不帮你暖床！”

知念躺在床上，由于山田去洗澡之前没有关灯，所以他再困也睡不着，只好盯着山田的衣柜发呆。

山田凉介这根笨木头！要不是今天他死乞白赖地把他粘进卧室，他今天晚上就不会陪自己睡觉了。要是随便换一个人，还不都是会屁颠屁颠地跑过来暖床哒！

其实知念打心里还是很希望山田能提出来要陪他睡的，但是他说要睡沙发的时候知念又觉得他身上有一种信赖感和安全感，这是知念之前从来没有从别人身上感觉到的。

难不成这笨木头真的有那么好？知念摇摇头。

知念觉得，山田凉介从来没有认真回应他的每一次诱惑和挑逗，无论是言语上的还是行为上的，这和其他人都不一样，也是让这只小恶魔老是不服气的地方。

但是为什么知念又要在意这位山田先生的想法呢？明明会理睬自己的人那么多，少一个山田又算得上什么？

但是自己就是被他这根木头绑的牢牢的，有时候还觉得不是山田真的不行。比如说……

如果是要陪自己睡觉的话，必须要像山田凉介这样，时时刻刻会发热的，然后要有软绵绵的手臂给自己抱着，睡颜必须要好看……

说到底，知念现在满脑袋都是山田，还有这个木头满满当当的优点，好像就连他出的汗都是香的。

好吧，知念侑李觉得自己确实有点喜欢山田凉介了。


	27. Chapter 27

我洗完澡回来的时候，知念似乎已经睡着了，像是迷迷糊糊的小羊一样。应该还是工作太累了，没有好好休息吧，但是仔细想想他不是一闲下来就睡么？

知念的手指抓着枕头的一角，这家伙也不知道什么时候开始养成这种习惯的，睡觉的时候一定要把被子拉到脖子边，手里一定要摸着或者抱着什么东西才能睡着。

我摸了摸他的脑袋，果然头发还是湿的。

这家伙，我明明平时提醒他乖乖吹完头再睡觉的，这样下去以后落下时常头疼的毛病该怎么办啊！再说了这可是我的枕头啊！以后它发霉了怎么办啊！

观众朋友们千万不要以为我是一个小气的人，我只不过是一个略微有点洁癖的人。

最后我还是决定拿出一块新的毛巾，偷偷拐到知念背后，轻轻地试着把他的头发擦干。

虽然我真的很不想吵醒知念，但是知念还是感觉到了我在他后脑勺所做的“奇怪的行为”，发出了呜咽声。我把头伸到他的面前，心中充满罪恶感地看着他缓缓睁开一条缝，揉揉眼睛，感觉更像是小羊羔了。

“呜~你干嘛……”

“想把你头发擦干，湿着睡觉对身体不好。”

我一本正紧的回答到，无论如何一定要掩盖好自己非常快的心跳。

“这样呜……”知念翻了个身面朝我，眼睛还是没有睁开，整个人感觉软绵绵的，甚是可爱，“但是这样的话，贴着枕头的头发还是湿的啊。”

“对哦……”

我绝对没有想要告诉知念，我本来想把他像翻平底锅里的汉堡肉一样翻过来，不，现在的情况应该是小羊排。

“凉介好笨哦~哈哈哈~”

知念笑着戳我的肚子，又痒又疼，我下意识地伸手去制止他。因为没有用力，他很容易的挣脱之后，整个人都趴到了我的身上。

天啊！你不要过来我把持不住！啊~但是热热的软软的抱起来好舒服啊……

“凉介，你帮我吹头啦~”

“但是你不是要睡觉么，不好好坐着的话很难吹的。”

我把他稍微扶正，没想到他好好调整了一下坐姿，脑袋又低了下来，额头靠在我的胸口，还顺便揩油似的蹭了好几下。

“这样可以吗~”

我无奈的摸了摸他的脑袋，反身从柜子里拉出吹风机，接上电源，为了不挪动身体可是费了好大的功夫。

“乖，别乱动哦，太烫了就告诉我。”

“呜……”

知念点点头，也就是用额头蹭了蹭我的胸口，然后又没了动静。

世界上掌握秒睡技能的也就只有婴儿和知念吧。

关了吹风机之后，我能清晰地听见知念细小的鼾声。这家伙，在这种情况下都能睡着，好可爱。

看他睡的那么熟，我又忍不住抱住他，抱了好一会儿，这么嫩的小羊羔不乘机抱一下的话，醒了说不定又要咬人了。

哎，要是能永远这样抱着这只小羊羔该有多好啊。

“呜……”

估计是抱太久，这家伙觉得难受了，我只能不舍的松开手，把他又放回床上，细心的盖上被子，然后自己也钻进另一个被窝。

我本来是有几秒钟由于要不要睡沙发的，但是我又怕这小家伙早上起来看不到我，说我欺骗他感情什么的，那我这可是跳进贝加尔湖都洗不清了啊！

也不知道，这算是我吃他的豆腐呢，还是他吃我的豆腐呢？

不管怎样，这家伙开心就好，我山田凉介喜欢的人，只要他能开开心心的，叫我上刀山下火海都成！

但是，要坐过山车的话，还是要我考虑一下吧……


	28. Chapter 28

今天早上第一项就是团体工作，简单的来说就是我应该在闹钟响起之后应该马不停蹄地收拾自己，然后赶到公司，这样才能赶的上以至于不会被我薮粑粑和光麻麻骂~（你看这孩子果然是没睡醒吧脑袋还糊涂着呢）

然而我在今天早上犯了两个错误：

首先，我计算的是我一个人的时间，完全没有想过知念也至少要花那么长时间准备。

其次是……

我根本没有胆量，想法以及力气叫醒知念。

我关掉闹钟，爬起来后单臂支撑着自己，另一只手拉开窗帘。看着阳光透进来打在知念身上的时候，他简直就像是天使一样，脸上带着甜甜的微笑，把自己的翅膀紧紧地藏在洁白的云朵中，安详而又圣洁。

哎，看来我真的是还没睡醒……

知念背对着我，估计还在美滋滋地幽会周公吧。

我戳了戳他的小脸蛋，弹性绝对和我有的一拼。不过他最近是累着了么，怎么又冒出了一片小痘痘，下次得好好管管他这张脸了……

“呜……”

这家伙扭了一下自己蜷着的身躯，吓得我赶紧收手，但还好，他并没有睁开眼睛，吸了吸鼻子，翻了个身继续睡。

问题是，他翻了个身之后就是面朝我了……

这简直是赤果果的诱惑啊！

一个活生生的只穿着背心裹在被窝里毫无防备的知念就这么躺在我的面前啊！

苍天啊你怎么对我那么好啊！我巴不得现在立马扑上去抱着舔几口啊！一定是香香嫩嫩的奶油味啊！

咳咳……我不是痴汉，并不是。

我还是克制住吧，免得知念被我折腾醒了之后又打我一顿。

但是……但是！

但是这可是上天赐给我的宝贵的机会啊！谁知道我以后还有没有机会看到这幅光景！我该不会痛失此机会然后后悔一辈子吧……

我刚刚戳他的脸他都没醒诶~所以类似于这样的小动作都应该是OK的吧~

“没关系哟~凉~介~”

脑海里突然出现了穿着女仆装的知念对我撒娇的模样……

……看来我今天真的是没有睡醒。

我在床上盯着知念，足足的纠结了有五分钟——早知道会迟到就多纠结一会儿了——最后还是决定稍微动一下手……

把他轻轻地抱住。

要是万一他醒了，我还可以说怕他冷这样子糊弄过去。

啊！机智如我！

然而知念并没有醒，反而是往我这边蹭了蹭，嘴里好像还喃喃说这些什么。

“咩……咩……”

难道梦里的知念真的是知念羊么！我可不准你在梦里遇到那个奇怪的青椒哦！奇怪的狗狗也不可以！

（正坐在薮车上吃早饭的八乙女突然打了个喷嚏。）

啊~无论如何我们家知念真的是太可爱了。真的好想亲一口啊……

然后我就这么不要脸的轻轻地亲了知念的额头一下。

果然是奶油味的啊！

我意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，依依不舍地放开他。

知念还是没有醒，但是我可是真的没时间和他耗下去了，毕竟还要工作嘛，还是等我把自己搞干净之后再来叫醒他吧，让他多睡会儿长高点呗，免得每年许愿都是想长到两米。


	29. Chapter 29

知念清晰地听见山田关门的声音之后，才揉揉眼睛，睁开一条缝。

刚才山田抱着他，亲了他额头的感觉还似乎留在自己身上，身上的每一块肌肤都觉得麻酥酥的，心也是扑通扑通地狂跳。

山田凉介这个大笨蛋！你知道装睡有多难么！我都乖乖的摆好姿势给你亲了，你干嘛就这样敷衍我啊！到底懂不懂啊！要当禽兽就要当的彻底一点嘛！一点都不好玩……

大笨蛋！大笨蛋！

如果山田现在打开卧室门的话，会看到一只名字叫知念的傲娇萌兽，抱着他的枕头在床上各种打滚。

不过知念不得不承认，山田的怀抱还是很温暖的。也不是说不喜欢吧，但是知念想要的不仅仅是一个怀抱而已。

他也就纳闷了，是不是非得把自己扒个精光，躺在山田面前，这家伙才肯兽性大发。

还是说，山田对他根本没有一点儿那方面意思？

那么吻额头是什么意思啊！之前接吻又算是什么啊！

知念突然觉得，山田凉介如果不是一根大木头的话，那就是一个大渣男。

但如果他真的对自己有意思，那自己是不是应该更……

但这样真的好么？

如果站在山田的立场上想想，即使喜欢的话，要说出来也是很有难度的吧。毕竟说出来了之后就要担当那份责任，这么一想的话或许还是不要说出来的比较好。

即使说出来了，又不能觉得能一起走下去的话，说出来又有什么意思呢？留下来的还不是叹息和惋惜。

真是的！不想那么多了，还是赶快爬起来，回公司调戏后辈换换心情吧。

\-----------------------------------------------

不出我所料，我和知念华丽丽的迟到了，被薮粑粑和光麻麻说了一顿，还被罚了不准吃桌上的零食——虽然我知道那是他们知道我在塑身所以是对我好。

还有一点是不出我所料的，就是知念又欢乐的勾搭上了各种Jr.，刚进来几个月的，待在楼下练习室里的都被他勾搭上来了。

当然，他勾搭小朋友的时候一直用的是食诱，说是反正自己这个迟到专业户不能吃，还不如让孩子们增点营养。在知道事实之前我一直不能理解为什么桌上的零食被消灭的那么快，而门把们却没有长膘。

看来知念是真的没有发现我偷偷地抱一下他和亲一下他的这件事，证明了这家伙的睡眠质量真的是好的不得了。虽然他之后跑来敲洗手间门的时候吓到我了，难道是我的电动牙刷把他吵醒了？

不管怎么说，这一次的偷袭还是很成功的，我用我的鼻子证明。

不知道知念到是不是装睡的呢？但如果是的话他应该早就爬起来打我了吧。

可是仔细想想，知念今天好像都没怎么和我说话啊！该不是用这种方式来反抗吧！我还宁愿他打我一拳啊……

不行，不能再这么想下去了，我必须要把注意力转移到工作上，这样就不会惦记着他了。

可是我的工作不就是知念的工作么！

还好我早就练就了舞台专用表情系列，要不知念在我面前活奔乱跳的，露出痴汉脸也是迟早的。

唉，知念侑李啊，我该拿你怎么办啊！


	30. Chapter 30

“喂！你在发什么呆啊！”

中岛啪地一下把一块湿毛巾搭在我的脑袋上，又借助着身高优势，顺手把冰水抵到我的胸口，丝毫不顾我怎么斜眼瞪他。

“你自己说说，今天都发了几次呆了？”

我愣了愣，歪着脑袋想了想：“也就两三次吧？”

“胡说，我觉得起码有七八次。”

“拜托，哪有那么夸张。”我拍了拍他的肩膀，“要真的是这样的话，薮和光岂不是要罚我一周都不准桌上的零食了？”

“我发现这招对你非常不管用，还不如直接罚你在对面练习室单独练习一个星期。”

这话倒是没错，如果一个星期都不让我在能见到知念的时候看到他的话，我应该会在隔壁练习室里撞玻璃的。

此时的中岛裕翔用自己纯洁的大眼睛摆出一副好奇眼神，这个表情我好像在《穿靴子的猫》里面看到过。这八卦的家伙，看在他是站在我这边的份上，我决定还是把这些事情说出来。

“昨晚，知念住在我那里，因为他家里没人。”

“诶~”中岛的眼神瞬间变得猥琐起来，这个表情我好像在丸山前辈的脸上看到过，当然我并没有说丸山前辈猥琐的意思，“怎么样？上了几垒？”

“……中岛裕翔我不打棒球。”

我原本想要这么糊弄过去的，但是你们觉得中岛裕翔会就这么放过我么。

“拿下了嘛？亲了么？H……”

“没有！并没有！怎么会有！我看上去像是那么不矜持的人么！”

三思之后，我还是没有把我偷亲了知念一口的事情告诉他，因为我实在是说不出口啊，太痴汉了！此时我已经感觉到自己脸红了，也不知道是因为害羞还是因为急躁。

“是啊，你还记得你在看到知念对别人撒娇的时候捏爆了三只橘子么？”

我无奈的叹了口气。

“你要知道，我如果不矜持的话，那就直接上去抢了，哪还来得及捏爆橘子。”

“那不是你不矜持，是你没勇气好么！”中岛伸了一个懒腰，露出了一小节人鱼线和腹肌，“我就不信你有勇气的话，你们俩还僵持在现在的状态。”

“You can you up, no can no BB.”我冲他和他的人鱼线和腹肌白了一眼，“搞得像你和圭人没有僵持在现有状态似的。”

“那是因为，有眼人都看得出来，圭人喜欢的是你啊！”

“那我也没见到他直接告诉我啊！”我拍了拍中岛的肩膀，“所以你还是有机会哒，千万别想太多，我可是还盼着你们给我发喜糖呢。”

“我还盼着你和知念给我发喜糖呢！”中岛耷拉下脑袋，活脱脱的一只兔子模样，“你们的几率明明比我们的大的多的多。”

“抱歉，我现在可能还做不到。”中岛难得把头低下来，我当然得趁机摸一摸他的脑袋啦，据说少女都喜欢被这样对待，“不过如果圭人真的对我有什么的话，我会拒绝的。”

“谢谢山酱，虽然我也应该不会有所行动的。”

“因为我是真的喜欢知念，所以别人都不能接受吧。”我揉了揉感觉有点酸的鼻子，“所以也不是完全为了你，没什么好谢的。” 

现在的我并不能预测未来的一切，我也不知道我把感情放下了，他会不会随着时间的流逝而慢慢走出我的心里。我也不知道他会不会和别人在一起，然后结婚或是生子，那时候的我还会像现在这样喜欢他么……

我知道的只是，我现在放不下这段感情，心里只装得下他。

“好了好了，大家集合一下，再把串场的部分跟着练一遍！”

这时候薮正好喊我们集合，算是勉强拯救了我和中岛这边有点伤感的气氛。

中岛拍了拍我的肩，虽然微笑着，但是眼眶有点红红的。我笑着拍了拍他的背，算是回应也算是安慰。

然而我们起初不知道的是，有一个叫做伊野尾慧的人，那时候坐在角落里调戏有冈大贵，顺便把我们俩做的一切窥视在眼里。

“诶？好像有情况！不如今晚约山田吃个饭，即促进一下两人的发展，又能挖一点素材填我的大坑！”

——BY在涉谷前辈的影响下开了一个同人论坛“3271促进委员会”并且自己当上会长还开了几个大坑的伊野尾慧


	31. Chapter 31

“yutti~今晚一起去吃个饭好不好？”

中岛正坐着在收拾自己的家当的时候，知念跑过来揉了揉他的头毛问道。

然而中岛的内心是崩溃的：为什么我今天被这对小夫妻轮番揉头毛啊！

“可以啊，你想吃啥？”

“不知道。”中岛往自己包里塞了最后一块毛巾，“你要不再拉一个人来，让他决定？”

“不要。”

知念摇摇小脑袋，刚吹干的头毛晃来晃去的。

顺带一提，知念的这头毛是山田刚刚帮他吹的。据说是因为山田吹头毛的技术很好，昨天晚上帮他吹着吹着就睡着了。

想到这里，中岛环视一周，没有找到山田的身影，可能是有工作先离开了吧。

“那就上次那家呗。”

其实中岛的内心是拒绝的，因为说道上次那家店，就马上想到了自己被 比作乌贼的这件事……

“不要，那家店又贵分量又少，根本吃不饱。”

“你不是在节食减肥么？”

“但是今天好想海吃一顿，可能节食太久了吧。”

“烤肉？我知道一家还不错的……”

然后中岛把“是之前山田推荐然后一起去过的”这半句话给吞了回去。

“可以啊，去呗。”知念看了看表，又指了指训练室门口，“我去门口等你。”

我点了点头，继续进行最后一点整理工作。

既然是单独和知念吃饭的话，那么可以顺便扒出昨晚的事情吧——如果这家伙愿意说的话。如果有机会做得到的话，顺便再帮山田说个好话什么的，促进一下他们的发展呗。

哈哈哈，我真是个机智的小天才。

“咳咳！”

“……山酱你还好么？”

“没事。”我伸手揉了揉鼻子，“可能昨晚被子没盖好，着凉了。”

其实是知念把大部分被子都卷走了，你看我这个年龄像是会晚上踢被子的人么！

“好吧，那你注意一下别把鼻涕啊口水啊什么的喷在我的车上哈~”

“……伊野尾慧！都下班了你能不能把你的毒舌属性收敛一下！”

我稍微瞪了一眼坐在驾驶座上的伊野尾，然后被他在开暖气的时候顺便瞪了回来。

“我包里还有感冒药。”

伊野尾慧，虽然毒舌是本体，但是暖心也是，这也难怪冈田前辈老是说他可爱。不过冈田前辈老是这样，如果没有有冈大贵的话，伊野尾会不会就被前辈拐走了？

不过有冈和他好像还没确定关系，所以伊野尾被冈田前辈拐走是分分钟有可能的。

作为有冈的兄弟，我应该在今晚的饭局上好好帮他一把。

不过还是看情况吧，毕竟我在机智的伊野尾面前，怎样都像是图样图森破。

“既然你都着凉了，那我们还是不要吃烤肉……”

“不行！”

“那就不要在我面前想到大酱或者他和其他人如何如何，因为我只知道大酱在你的脑海里停顿了多久。”

“……难道你在大学里修了读心术？”

“不，我只知道大酱在别人的脑袋里他停顿了多少秒。”

……算你厉害爱的够深沉！

“山田凉介，不要在你心里虚伪地表扬我。”

……你不要骗我了！你果然是学过的吧！

“不，你翻的白眼一直在出卖你。”

……不知道为什么，我总有一种我可能会死在他手上的感觉……唉，还能让我好好吃饭么！


	32. Chapter 32

中岛裕翔最终还是在点菜结束前叫服务员把知念点的所有菜的分量都减到了一份，首先是因为我最近也在节食，其次是因为，知念侑李你每种点十盘是在喂猪么！猪都吃不下啊！

所以，知念这样如果不是饿到没理智的话，那就是他心情不好。然而他心情不好的原因，很有可能是昨晚的事情。

他叫中岛裕翔，是个侦探。（大雾）

“知念，你已经盯着你杯子里的乌龙茶，足足有三分钟了。”

“哦！”知念突然抖了一下，放下了托腮的手，“抱歉，我刚才看到了一片飘在水上的茶叶。”

……知念侑李，你觉得瓶装乌龙茶里面会有茶叶么！

“话说，你是不是这两天心情不太好？”

“啊！你怎么知道！”知念突然就精神了起来，双眼放光，“你是不是跟小慧学了读心术！”

……并没有，是个人都看得出来你现在心情不好。

“额……今天你排练的时候也有点……心不在焉的样子？”中岛歪了歪脑袋，其实他在排练的时候并没有中注意周围的事情。

“可能有点吧，我自己也说不清楚。”知念开始用吸管搅拌杯子里的乌龙茶，“可能就是心情不好吧。”

“怎么了？我们昨天不是才去逛街了么？你那时候还好好的。”

“唉……”

知念在纠结到底要不要把昨晚和今早的事情告诉中岛，但原本自己的角色不应该是开导中岛的那个么？

“你昨晚是不是跑山酱家里去了？”

“你怎么知道！”

“他告诉我的。”

好你个山田凉介！这种事情可以随便往外说的么！

“那他还说了什么？”

“没了啊，”中岛歪了歪脑袋，“所以我猜你心情不好会不会和这个有关系啊。”

知念一时语塞，不知道该接些什么话。正好这个时候服务员把点了的食物送了上来，也算是勉强化解了此时的尴尬。

“我听山田的意思，好像他什么都没有做来着哦。”

“什么？！他丫竟然还有脸装纯！他明明……”

“明明什么啊~”

中岛一脸猥琐的看着知念，知念觉得这个表情在丸山前辈的脸上曾经见到过，当然他没有觉得丸山前辈猥琐的意思。

完了，自己中计了。不过如果能说出来能好受一些的话，那还是说出来吧，反正中岛只是八卦而已不会随便往外说的。

然后知念先是把山田昨天晚上有多温柔对自己有多好给说了个遍，连中岛帮自己烤的肉都没顾着吃上一口。

中岛裕翔的总结如下：

首先，知念觉得山田的公寓可好了一个人住实在是可惜了应该蹭过去和他一起住。其次，山田家的沙发实在是太软太舒服了，然而山田愿意自己睡沙发让他睡床，实在是太令人感动了！再其次，最后两个人还是爬到一张床上啦，然后山田还帮他把懒得吹的头发给吹干了……但是我并不想知道他用的吹风机是什么牌子啊，热风用了几档啊什么的……话说回来，知念侑李你那个时候不应该已经睡着了么？怎么还记得那么多！

总而言之，昨晚的知念侑李是非常幸福的。

然而知念随后又把自己装睡的时候被山田偷抱和偷亲了的事情说了出来，虽然磕磕巴巴地说了很久，但是中岛裕翔大概理解了其中的意思。

大概意思就是：山田凉介这个凑不要脸的，居然在我装睡的时候亲了我的额头一下。

听到这里，中岛差点就把筷子给折断了，他的心中怒吼着：

“你丫的有脸装睡难道还没脸被亲么！有种就不要装睡吻回去啊！再猛烈再强烈一点！迟到几个小时都不是问题！”

但是他还是忍住了，毕竟不能吼自己的好闺蜜喜欢的人，他俩的成败还可能还会有一点决定着冈本和自己的成败呢。

“话说，知念啊，听你这么说我还是有点云里雾里的。”中岛翻了一下网上的烤肉，“你到底喜不喜欢山酱啊？”

知念觉得自己心里咯噔一下，把脑袋向左歪歪，又向右歪歪，最后默默地夹了一块凉了的五花肉塞进嘴里。

“哦，那就是喜欢吼。”

只要犹豫了，就说明起码是蛮有好感的，很容易被诱导哒。

而且知念也没有否认，虽然也没有点头。

无论如何，中岛裕翔一想到有机会发展就有点小激动。

“那你就不应该抱怨他亲你啊，再说也只是亲了额头而已，又不是强制做了什么更过分的事情。”

“难道亲额头不过分么？！”知念嘴里塞着肉，含糊不清地狡辩道，“我一大清早的额头上肯定全是油，这样还可以肆无忌惮地亲下去，实在是太过分了！”

……中岛怎么分析都觉得这句话是在秀恩爱而并没有任何抱怨的意思。

“你看，他都没有嫌弃你油光闪亮的额头直接亲下去了，这简直就是真爱啊！”

此处使用了夸张的修辞手法，用在哪个地方请知念老师自己猜。——中岛裕翔

“啊！原来你也嫌我的额头油……”

“喂喂喂！我说的重点不是这个！”中岛差点把烤肉网给掀起来，但是这貌似是吉本才会做的事情，“我的重点是，山酱既然都这么做了，那肯定是对你有意思啊。”

“恩，有道理。”知念点了点头，蠢货我知道那根木头对我有意思，那么问题到底是出在哪里呢？

他边吃肉边三思了一番，最后总结出了一句话：

“我蛮喜欢凉介的，但是我不喜欢他在一大早的时候趁我睡觉的时候偷偷抱着我然后亲我一下。”

“为啥？”中岛看到知念的盘子里空了还有点高兴，继续不辞辛劳地帮他烤肉。

“因为……总觉得……”知念在脑海里整理了一番之后，用最和谐的话语说出了，“有点变·态。”

中岛差点一口水喷到烤肉网上。

“喂，亲你一下就变态，那也太夸张了吧。”

“我的意思是……有点像……那……那种奸·尸！”

知念还是把整理美化前的那个词说了出来。

“……那还不是因为你装睡啊！你不装睡的话那能像么？”

知念语塞，许久后突然呜咽起来。

“呜呜呜，反正我不管，才不是我的问题呢，都怪他太矜持了，我才没有要醒过来的意思嘛！”

中岛松了一口气，搞了半天原来是嫌弃山田不太主动，他还以为他真的认为山田是变·态呢。不过这样的话，那也好办了，起码他现在可能是这两人互相有感觉这事儿的唯一知情人，再加上山田真的那么喜欢知念，自己也在心里暗暗发誓要帮自己兄弟一把的。现在先把知念开导好，晚点再告诉山田知念的想法，说不定就快能吃到喜糖了！

“知念啊，我跟你讲，山田这家伙除了是木讷了点儿，其余的都还不错啊。你看他待你多好啊，多绅士多温柔啊，其他人他不都是得这谁S谁么……”

中岛突然觉得自己现在这样特别像是婚姻介绍所的中介，而且山田一定是那种付了大钱的顾客。

“这样啊……”

知念问服务员要了一颗生鸡蛋，中岛心里想少年啊我们吃的可是烤肉啊不是寿喜烧。然而知念好像比刚才更淡定了，总不能再燃起他的情绪吧。

“但是和我想象中的不一样啊。明明在台上是那样闪耀的王子形象，为什么在台下就这么怂呢！”知念用筷子不断地搅拌着鸡蛋，还带着自己怨念的小眼神，在中岛眼里怎么看都像个怨妇。

“那你还不是，台上把自己搞得很男前很能干，结果到了台下还不是逮着个人就撒娇，连肉都要我帮你烤。”

“我不是不会烤啦，是我不想弄得满手油烟味。”

中岛叹气，继续自己手上烤肉的动作。

“你说，凉介他是不是不想和我在一起啊……”

怎么可能，山田是真的喜欢你，但是他的沉稳不允许他自私而已。

中岛很纠结，他不知道应不应该把山田的想法告诉知念。当然如果说了的话可能会比较轻松，但是又不能说的太直白。

想来想去，山田屡次不能靠近知念的原因可能是，他每次看到知念的时候，知念都在对别人撒娇。

或许这就是突破口？中岛决定往这方面试试。

“知念啊，我觉得山田应该是喜欢你的吧。”中岛把牛舌夹到知念的碗里，不过眼睛一直盯着烤肉网，“我觉得可能他不确定知念你是不是喜欢他吧。”

“诶？”知念把碗里的牛舌一起夹起来塞到嘴里，“难道真的要我脱光了躺在他的床上，他才会觉得我喜欢他么？”

“……其实也不用这样吧。”

中岛顺便脑补了一下冈本扒光了躺在他床上的样子，果然还是太激烈了……

咳咳，说回正题。

“你没发现，你每次到处找人撒娇的时候，山田经常会在不远处，时不时地喵你一眼么？”有时候严重起来会直接盯着，还会捏爆橘子，最厉害的一次捏碎了一颗冈本帮他播好的水煮蛋——当然中岛省略了后半部分，因为太像变·态了。

“……没有，撒娇这种技能，使用的时候就应该一心一意的啊~”

“那我现在告诉你，你知道了吧？”

“知道了！山田凉介是个偷窥狂~”

中岛扶额，知念的脑回路可能已经超越了他的理解范围，真是个神奇的小宇宙。

“我的重点是想说，山田他真的很在意你。但是你老是粘着其他人，他也就没机会接近你，也会觉得你可能对他不是很有感觉。”

“哪有！我明明还是有好好搭理他的！你看我昨晚还不是跑到他那边去睡……”

“他可能觉得你是比较信任他，不是喜欢他啊。况且他还被你伤过，要跨过这道阴影岂不是更难？”中岛说着说着感觉自己也要被绕进去了，索性直接开始讲道理，“嘛，我觉得呢，你最近还是收敛一下属性，不要粘着别人了。关键的时候呼叫山酱，他绝对跑的比谁都快。”

“那……好吧。”知念耷拉下脑袋，像一只吉娃娃一样特别可爱，“呐，yutti。”

“恩？”

“你说，如果我这么做了之后，凉介还是不喜欢我怎么办？”

中岛叹了口气，决定还是直白一些：“他应该不是不喜欢你，是不敢告诉你。你也知道他这个人的，只做有十足把握的事情。比如说他要上台表演前，也是要确认自己把所有的舞步啊歌词啊走位啊什么的记住，不会脑袋晕晕地上台的。我觉得，如果他没有十足的把握确定你喜欢他的话，可能就不会说出来吧。”

“诶~”知念吃饱喝足之后打了个哈欠，有点困的样子还相较而言看上去比较严肃，“但是一个人会很寂寞的啊……”

“你实在按耐不住的话，就自己去告白呗~”中岛解决完剩下的肉，说出了自己觉得最有用的解决方式。

“不行！如果凉介是男子汉的话，那就应该他告白啊！”

“那你也是男的啊。”

“像我这么可爱的应该是男孩子~”

看着知念小的像一朵花儿一样，中岛笑出了声，看来这只小恶魔已经完全恢复元气了，自己的开导可能还算是成功的吧。

“你别跟我贫了，自己的事情还是你自己决定，我可帮不了那么多哦。”

“恩恩~我知道~这个道理已经被小慧说烂了啦~不过还是谢谢yutti~”

知念伸手给中岛一个大大的拥抱，当然要稍微踮一下脚。

“不谢不谢，到时候喜糖多给我一份就好啦。”


	33. Chapter 33

其实伊野尾一开始把我带到这家但看装潢就觉得可以断定很高档的店里的时候，我是拒绝的，因为我隐约地听到我的钱包在哭泣。

依照宇宙组的个性，他们是绝对不会提出自己买单的。

“你别担心，今天我可以请客的。”

伊野尾应该也是听到了我钱包的哭泣声吧，突然这么帅气还真是不习惯。不行！在这种情况下我应该表现的更加帅气才是！

“还是……还是AA吧！”

这已经是很大的让步了好不好！你没看到我的钱包在哭么……

“没事，我最近帮一个前辈的工作室做了个大工程，手头还是有点小资金的。”

我也没什么好再反驳的，只是乖乖地在伊野尾坐下了之后坐在他对面，然后乖乖地把菜单递给他。

我觉得，伊野尾慧这个人主动出来和知念侑李或者有冈大贵以外的人吃饭，就是一件非常奇怪的事情。无论如何我今天也不能掉以轻心，万一被他绕进什么幺蛾子里面了那就糟糕了。

所以我今天要努力地做好一个乖巧的后辈，不能得罪了伊野尾，万一得罪了他那知念也说不定跟自己翻脸。

“咳咳，山酱啊。”

伊野尾在点完菜之后默默地捧着陶茶杯吹了吹，感觉非常像老爷爷。

“恩？怎么了？”

我随手动了动茶杯里的茶包，表现的很心不在焉的样子。

“你不介意的话，那我就开门见山的问了哦……”

“诶？”

……我根本不知道你要问什么，怎么早知道介不介意的。这么想的我默默地喝了一口茶……

“山酱，你喜欢知念么？”

“噗……”

茶很顺理成章的喷了出来，不过还好没有喷到对面，否则我下一秒应该会被伊野尾手上的茶泼成落汤鸡。

天啊！这种问题要我怎么回答啊！到底是要答应呢还是默认呢？仔细想想，万一他是知念派过来的奸细的话，那可怎么办啊！要是知念知道了我喜欢他的话就不理我了那可怎么办啊！

“啊……所以你是默认了吧。”

伊野尾默默地喝茶，似乎完全没有注意到已经石化了的我。

“不……”

“不用否定了，现在已经晚了。”

……请允许我悲伤一会儿。真不愧是伊野尾大人，平时乖乖的做一个安静的美少年，关键时候可以用心理战一个打十个，难道我们家知念平时也是被他捏的死死地？（知念：是啊QAQ……不对！我什么时候是你家的了！）

“山酱啊，其实喜欢知念也没什么不对的，我很开放很能接受的~”

……前辈你不觉得你说这话的时候更像老爷爷了么！

“额，前辈你即使这么说也……”

“所以你为什么不直接和知念说你喜欢他？”

“啊？！”

在我愣着的时候，服务员正好打开包厢门把肉端了进来，正好看到我的嘴张得和河马似的，害得我颜面尽失。为什么我最近老是在粉丝或者可能成为粉丝的人面前失态啊！

等我把神态和心态什么的调整过来之后，伊野尾已经美美的吃上了。但是他之前的话实在是让我很郁闷啊，不知道为什么有一种被调戏了的感觉。

不行，无论如何都得要封住伊野尾的嘴！要我请客请几次都可以！

“阿诺……伊野尾桑……”

“恩？”

“那个……可以不要把这件事告诉知念？”

“当然可以啊。”伊野尾还在继续往嘴里塞饭，“那你去告诉他不就好了？”

“怎么可以！”我差点又把嘴里的饭给喷出来，“那知念会把我打毁容的。”

“反正人如果你再继续偷偷猥·亵他的话，结果不一样是毁容么？”伊野尾默默地翻了个白眼，“倒不如光明正大的揩油开的爽快。”

“唉，那还不如偷偷地来，什么在节目的某个小角落里拍拍屁股啊，在拍写真的时候顺理成章的抱一抱，这种事情做多了也是感觉很爽的！再说了，如果我说了之后哪儿还有机会再碰到他啊！他还不见着我就跑啊！”

“啊~不会的，我会帮你拉住他的。”

……伊野尾桑这可不是关键啊！

“……我的意思是，这种事情总不能随便说说的吧。万一我们以后变得尴尬起来那可怎么办，连节目都不能好好录了。”

“怎么？”伊野尾挑眉，一副挑衅的样子看着我，“我认识的山田凉介不应该是这么没有勇气的啊。”

“是的我非常没有勇气，我连过山车都不敢坐。”

……伊野尾语塞，因为他也不敢坐过山车来着。

“但是……但是！”伊野尾举起筷子敲了敲杯壁，“我觉得，知念好像也蛮喜欢你的诶。”

其实是百分之百确定，但是伊野尾不想为此打包票。

“诶？！”我的身体不由自主地跳了一下，嘴里的牛舌差点掉出来。

我去！真的假的！知念真的对我……但是对方可是伊野尾诶，是伊野尾诶！这说明你的警惕性需要比平时高三倍。

“怎么可能……”我先是摆了摆手，把这一切视作玩笑一样，“伊野尾桑就不要开玩笑了~”

“诶~我看上去像是很会开玩笑的人么？”

“是……啊……”我说完之后再心里默默地扇了自己一巴掌，这可是说错话的节奏啊，“我的意思是，伊野尾桑是个很幽默的人。”

“哼哼，算你会说话。”

伊野尾意味深长地笑了笑，一副玩味儿的小恶魔状态：

“我每次和知念吃饭的时候，他都不主动提到你，但你们平时看上去关系还不错啊，所以这就让我觉得有些奇怪。”伊野尾吃了一口西洋菜，果然和有冈说的一样味道不错，所以满意的点了点头，“然后每次我一提到你的时候，他的语言就会有点错乱，很明显是有点紧张了。到后来放开了点儿之后，提到你都会脸红，有时候还一脸娇羞。他还在我吐槽你的时候稍微帮你说两句好话，而换了个人的话他也会一起吐槽。你觉得这些还不够证明他对你有些意思么？”

“这……”

我愣住了，我没有想到知念不在我面前会是这样的，难道是我平时太少注意他了？

“然后他也就承认了，关于自己喜欢你啊什么的。”伊野尾叹了口气，慢悠悠的喝了口茶，“但是你也知道他这个孩子，表现的向来都是和自己心里反着来的，所以他越喜欢你就越要躲得离你远远的，都不敢光明正大地坐在你边上。因为他怕在你面前会失态，即怕说不出话来你会觉得他无聊，又怕他太积极了你反而讨厌他。但是他确实喜欢你，之前和他吃饭的时候，他宁愿冷落我也要和你发短信聊天——你没发现他回你的信息都特别快么——回的时候脸还红得发烫，都能煎鸡蛋了，这样也是挺可爱的。而且你都不知道你晚回了他几分钟的话，他会有多着急，他就怕你不想理他了。但是那之后露出的笑容，确是比舞台上的要好看，我都能觉得他很开心，很幸福。

“其实你别看他平时到处厚着脸皮撒娇卖萌，还在节目上努力地逗别人笑，但在他真的喜欢的人面前，他真的会害羞，所以感觉自己做什么都不自然。不过他是没有办法停止撒娇的，因为他真的是一个很寂寞的人。所以他明明是个安静的孩子，也不擅长和人交流，却强迫着自己和大家打好关系，努力地做一个有趣的人。即使如此，他也几乎不会在外人面前流露出自己的寂寞和悲伤，但他也不敢告诉你，他希望他自己在你心中还是一个可爱的孩子，他不想让你担心他。他确实需要一个可以抚慰他的人，如果你愿意帮助这样的他，我会很欣慰的。

“你还记得之前他要你约他出去那次么？那次是我和他打赌，他才敢去主动搭理你的。然后他不小心打了你之后，心里其实特别的内疚，但是又不知道怎么开口道歉，所以就只能等你开口。这就和他一直喜欢着你，却又偏要等着你告白是一样的。”

我沉默了，然后垂下头。我总觉得伊野尾嘴里的那个知念是陌生的，他比我想象中的那个他要更成熟，隐瞒我的事情也更多，也比我想象中的那个他更脆弱。

“我还真是……不了解他呢，明明觉得自己那么喜欢他。”

“喜欢是凭感觉的，又不是凭谁了解谁更多。”

伊野尾敲了一下我的脑袋，但一点也不疼：

“他啊，其实一直在等你哦。喜欢的话就找个机会告诉他吧，再拖下去也不是办法，再说BEST们的钱包都已经快被他挖空了……”

“喂！后半句才是关键吧！”

“嘿嘿，不要在意这些细节……”

虽然今天是从前辈的嘴里重新认识他，但是我希望我可以守护他，让他忘记那个不愉快的自己。如果他可以对我倾诉的话，我会愿意去倾听，抱着他，让他知道我会一直在他身边。虽然我不知道还不够成熟的自己能不能做到，但是我会努力。然而他什么都不用做，他只要在我身边，就可以治愈我，让我觉得快乐起来。

或许我是真的喜欢他吧，对于不敢轻易说爱的我而言。


	34. Chapter 34

由于今天早上是打车出来的——因为小爷我有钱任性，额不，其实是因为在洗漱的时候叫的士比自己下楼开车快，所以回家的时候伊野尾主动说要送我一程。然而我叫伊野尾停在了离我家还有一段距离的地方，决定慢悠悠地散步回去。

没走多久，手机突然响了起来，屏幕上写着中岛裕翔。

时间已经很晚了，所以街上的行人已经比平时少了很多，所以接一个电话也应该不会暴露的。

中岛说今天晚上他和知念吃了饭，知念因为今早我趁他装睡的时候偷亲了他而有点郁闷，最后被他套出来说自己对我有点意思，而且也不纠结这纠结那了，搞得他好像是心理医生似的。

啊 ，不过话说回来，原来今天早上知念是装睡的啊！那我偷偷摸摸的抱他亲他的事情，岂不是已经被发觉了？！但是他没有被我推开诶！这或许更加证实了伊野尾的话，也让我稍微更有些自信了。

“诶，yutti，我决定要跟知念告白了。”

“哈哈，我就觉得我告诉你这些之后你会这么想。”我能深刻感觉到中岛裕祥在电话对面笑得一脸褶子的表情，“反正你们都两情相悦了，再不在一起的话连我们都看不下去了。”

“你倒是说的轻巧。”我翻了个白眼，可惜他看不到这个完美帅气的白眼，“告白之后，我们在一起的话，你可要负责帮我们挡八卦周刊狗仔哦。”

“可以啊，如果我怕被闪瞎的话就带上圭人……对了！你要是和知念在一起了的话，那么圭人岂不是得哭瞎啊！”

“嘿嘿~这个时候就要你上场了啊~”我的脑袋里突然冒出了一个不错的主意，“不如我们定一个计划吧，如果能顺利进行的话应该可以双赢。”

“哈哈哈，山田凉介你是不是最近LEGAL HIGH看多了，不过你说出win-win的口音这的好好笑，和阿拉伯小王子一毛一样。”

中岛裕翔今天是脑袋被门夹了吧，怎么笑点那么低……好吧我错了，他本来笑点也没有很高。

“……你再笑的话我就不帮你了。”

“好好好山田大爷我错了我真的错了……”

哈哈哈，这种时候本大爷才是最厉害的吧！

我的计划是，我先和知念告白，如果成功的话，中岛可以在这个时候去怂恿冈本向我告白。之后我们7组约个时间一起吃饭，我会和知念先说好，让他出去接一趟电话，中岛就在这个时候指使冈本告白。然后冈本顺理成章地失恋了以后，中岛就可以趁虚而入——我是指安慰啊鼓励啊什么的，即使不能立马抱得美人归，那也起码可以让中岛进入到冈本的视线里面。

中岛在电话的另一头叫好，看来他是非常赞成我这项计划的，可见的我的计划是多么的完美，而我又是多么的机智。

“那你就自己准备一下怎么告白吧。”

“额别别别！”

虽然顶别人的计划我是擅长的，但是计划自己的事情却有点……

“你说，知念是会比较喜欢哪一种啊，要浪漫的像诗歌那样的一大段还是……”

“我觉得啊，你只要碰到了适合的时间和地点，按照你的心情说就可以了，难不成知念还因为你告白不到位就不喜欢你了么？”

“我……我就是怕这样啊……”

“不怕不怕，有什么事还有兄弟担着！”

“天啊，这样才恐怖好么！”

回家的这段路，因为有中岛这家伙可以调戏所以不无聊。不过到家挂了电话之后突然想起知念，也不知道他现在在干什么，或许按照他的习惯，应该躺在家里看电视或者早就睡了吧。

但是好想听一下他的声音啊……

噗，如果我打电话过去这么说的话，是不是恶心了点。

好想现在就告诉他我喜欢他啊……

对了！中岛不是说了，想告白的时候就告白么？那就姑且相信他一次吧。

虽然觉得事先已经做好了心理准备，但是在电话接通之后，心也一直在狂跳，整个人感觉比上台solo还紧张。

“喂……”

“喂，侑李啊……”

“啊~凉介啊~怎么啦？”

我可以从这边听到电话对面传来的隐约的电视声，而且他的声音软绵绵的，应该躺的很舒服吧。

“那个……我……”

这样会不会太突兀了，我是不是应该找点其他话题先聊聊？

“那个……我……我就想问一下，你昨晚在我家睡得还好么？”

“恩！非常好哦~凉介家的床和沙发一样，超级软的。”

“哦……那就好……”

果然还是说不出来啊！怎么办啊接下来会尴尬的……

“阿……啊诺！”

“恩？凉介你嗓子是不是有点不舒服，怎么好像有点哑哑的。”

“真的？应该是我没注意到，谢谢提醒。”

刚才讲了那么久的电话，滴水未进，当然哑啦。这么想着的我打开冰箱，在里面搜寻出唯一的饮料——红酒，还是之前一位前辈送我的生日礼物。但是不知道为什么我现在实在是不想喝水，也罢，偶尔独自小酌一下也是不错的，感觉很有成熟的韵味不是么。

“侑李你等一下，我倒一下喝的。”

“喝啥啊你？”

“红酒，因为不想喝水。”

“天啊！凉介你是不开心了么？为什么需要借酒消愁？”听上去知念好像突然担心起我来了，“难道是昨天晚上我挤到你了么？”

“不是，我都说了是我不想喝水。”

“那好吧，你慢慢喝~没什么事的话我就先挂了……”

“诶~别别别！”

关键的话不是还没有说出来么！我一口闷了杯子里的红酒，不过好像还是不够让我借此壮胆……

“那个……下次集体训练的那天，你能单独留下来再陪我多练习一会儿么？”

“诶？！”

“那啥……我不是之前一直在忙其他的事情嘛，所以今天集体排练的时候感觉快跟不上了，即使是以前的东西都感觉快忘了，所以我希望你可以帮我纠一下动作。”

“这样啊，当然可以啊，我那天之后应该没事的。”

“恩，就这么说定啦。”

虽然到最后都没有胆量说出来，但是起码约到了两个人单独的时间，我已经觉得这样的我非常了不起了。

希望知念那天心情好一点啊，这样的话我告白的成功率会高一点吧？


	35. Chapter 35

紧张了好几天之后，到了准备要告白的那天反而不紧张了，不过可能是因为训练一整天实在是太累了，反而没有精神去思考这件事了。

这几天我都刻意没有联系知念，其实平时工作忙，确实也很少有主动联系别人的时候。但是这几天特别想要压抑自己的情绪，这样说不定会在下次见到知念的时候爆发出来。

不过这么做还是有些担心的，知念万一在这几天闹情绪了那可怎么办？那他今天心情不好的话，我告白的几率会不会低很多？

唉，不过想那么多也是没用的。

原本计划是下午四点左右解散，但是由于一个星期都没有排练过，所以为了赶上进度，硬是拖到了五点，连午间休息的时间都被剪了。

这也难怪，现在门把们的个人工作越来越多了，集体练习的时间也越来越难凑了。虽说个人练习时间还是抽的出来，但是可以完美展现成果的团队才是Hey!Say!JUMP嘛。

训练结束的时候我直接躺在了训练室的地板上，想想过会儿我还要继续完成自己的使命……太累了，大脑根本没办法思考！

其实都已经拖延了一个小时了，我实在是不忍心再留下知念帮我纠动作，但是这家伙在我躺下没多久，就从我左边慢慢滚到我身边，问我：

“凉介你还有体力么？”

“呼……还算有吧，再努力一把的力气还是有的。”

“那你先让我睡十分钟可以么？”

“恩，你先休息吧，过会儿我叫你。”

我伸出一只手臂，让知念把脑袋枕在我的手臂上。他倒是一副享受的样子，在我的肱二头肌上蹭来蹭去，不过我一点怨言都没有，因为真的很可爱啦。如果现在把天花板换成蓝天白云，再把地板换成草地的话，最好前面再来一条河什么的，那就完美了啊！人如果换成海边的话也不错啊……我脑补出来的场景也不过如此罢了。

“哟！山酱！”

刚去冲完凉的中岛，背着自己的小书包一蹦一跳地蹦跶进来，看到我们俩躺在训练室正中央的时候，先是用震惊的表情在原地蹦跶了几步，又以一样的动作和表情后退出去，最后溜走。

他溜走的时候还大叫道：

“圭人~我们一起去吃晚饭好不好~~~~”

天啊，他唱歌都没有这么高的颤音啊！果然爱情是会改变一个人的。

之后薮和八乙女有过来做最后的训练室检查，在知道我还需要借用一段时间之后，他们提醒我走之前要注意关掉总闸和门窗什么的之后，也就离开了。

现在只剩下我们两个人，躺在地上的我和睡在我边上的知念，这个场景好像似曾相识。然而知念睡着的样子还是那么的可爱，因为没有被子所以可以清楚地看见他蜷缩起来的样子，像一只需要保护的小动物一样。光是看着他我就忘了刚才所有的累和苦，这家伙的治愈能力还真不是一般的厉害。

如果以后可以每天看到他蜷缩在我身边，那当然是再好不过的了。

“呜……”

大概是地板太硬，睡得真的很不舒服，知念呜咽着翻了个身，然后就醒了。

“凉介，现在几点？”

“我看看哈……大概五点二十。”

“天啊！我不是让你把我叫醒的么！”

“啊，因为我也太累了所以想多休息一下。”

知念睡觉的样子那么可爱，我哪舍得叫醒他啊。

他坐起来，拍了拍自己身上的尘土，又打了个哈欠，最后站起来抖了抖全身。

“咱们快点开始呗，等我过会儿饿了，脾气就没那么好了。”

我点了点头，站了起来，简单活动了一下关节，开始了今天的加练。

不知道是不是因为年龄大了，还是因为最近锻炼的越来越少，舞蹈动作一快起来，不是做不到位就是会拖拍，就算是有一点点的瑕疵我都会觉得不舒服。

然而知念依旧是个灵活，并且眼睛很尖的运动奇才。这种到了四五十岁还要蹦蹦跳跳的职业真是为他量身定做的。他先是帮我把动作一个一个纠正好，然后再慢慢地加快节奏，论耐心的话，他绝对比我遇到的任何一个舞蹈老师都好。

几首歌下来，我已经是满头大汗，而知念却好像还感觉很轻松。他看到我这副样子之后，主动提出了休息——他知道我是不会主动提出的，我一直都觉得应该挑战自己的极限，这样人才会进步。

但是一听到知念的指令，我还是慢慢地放松了下来，然后一屁股坐在了地板上，低着脑袋，额头和头发上沾着的汗水滴了不少在地板上。

“给。”

知念站在我的面前，弯下腰，把手上的毛巾递到我的眼前。然而我的重点完全不在毛巾上，而是在他的脸上。他那半张开的唇里传出了喘·息声，额头上也地下了几滴汗水，而且也可以从他的神态里读出累这个字。这幅面孔在我面前怎么看都是那么的迷人，那么的诱惑，虽然我现在的大脑没办法思考……

对哦！我现在的大脑没办法思考！看到这么有诱惑力的画面就应该……

“喂！等一下……”

我身体前倾，伸手一把抱住了知念，往我的方向用力。知念应该是被吓到了所以没有站稳，腿一软，直接被我抱在了怀里，他还因为害怕摔到地上而环住了我的脖子。

我慢慢地让他跪坐在地上，又抽出一只手结果他手上的毛巾，帮他先擦头上的汗。

“喂！你放开我啦！”

知念在我怀里完全不能安分，扭来扭去的，脸还红红的，真的好可爱。然而我却对他的反抗没有一点的反应，继续手上温柔的擦拭动作。

“山田凉介！你一身汗恶心死了！快放开我！”

“你在每次live后的台下和我拥抱的时候怎么就不嫌弃了？”

“这不一样！不一样！你快把额头上的汗擦擦啊！快滴到眼睛里了！”

我把他擦干之后，又用同一条毛巾盖在自己的头上。

“我……我帮你去拿一块干净的，你别用这条……”

“不，我非要用这条。”

这个时候我的体力已经完全恢复了，可能真的是知念真的太有治愈能力了吧，把我的hp瞬间回满了。

所以我借助自己的蛮力，坐的离知念更近一点，然而他的姿势不方便移动，根本跑不掉。现在我的屁股挨着地板，而知念跪坐在地板上。我的双腿在知念的外围挡着，双手依旧抱着他，这样说是禁锢了他都不为过。其实仔细想想，他如果想逃的话其实可以逃掉，但是他没有。

然后我故意用力吸了吸气，像是嗅了他身上的气味一样。

“侑李啊，你什么时候换的沐浴露啊，我之前送给你的用完了？”

“恩。”

知念乖乖的点点头，很不习惯的用颔首低头的方式看着我，然后又快速躲避了我的直勾勾的眼神。

“用完了怎么不告诉我，我可以再给你买啊。”

“没事儿，反正我皮那么糙，用什么都一样。”

“皮糙的话，才应该保养啊~”

我伸手捏了捏知念的小脸蛋，然后被他打了下来。

“凉介，你能不能放开我……”

“不要。”

知念不断地尝试着挣脱，却被我越抱越紧。

“呐，侑李。”我把脸凑近他的，他为了保持距离而缩起了下巴，“很讨厌么？”

“嗯？”

知念的眼睛瞪得大大的，满脸疑惑，像是一只纯洁的小鹿。

“我是说，你很讨厌我这样么？”

我松了松手，好让他放松一点。

“不……不会……”

“那我可以一直抱着你么？”

我尽力摆出了自己最温暖，最迷人的笑容。告白什么的我一定可以做到，只要想象自己在舞台上，一个劲儿地耍帅就可以了。

知念依旧不敢直视我，只是偶尔瞄我一下，害羞的样子实在是可爱极了。

“你……什么意思……”

“我想一辈子都这样抱着你，这样可以么？”

知念的脸“刷”地一下变得通红，眉毛轻轻地皱了起来，睫毛扑闪扑闪的。

也不知道这家伙是真不理解还是装不理解，我还是更直白的说出来比较好。

“我喜欢你，侑李。”我直接伸手把他的脸摆正，强制的让他看着我的眼睛，“这是告白。”

“诶？！”知念叫的实在是太大声了，所以我就加重了一下手上的力道，一不小心把知念捏成了章鱼嘴，“嗯……”

“那侑李喜欢我么？”

“诶？！”

“不要装傻，我给你十秒钟的时间回答。”

“不知……唔……”

没办法，谁叫章鱼嘴知念实在是太萌了呢？我实在是忍不住了，所以就直接亲了下去。知念的嘴唇真的好软啊，而且还非常水润，一吻上去就想在深入进去。但是他发出了像小动物的求救信号一样的声音，我还是忍住了，放开他，不过真的是意犹未尽。

“侑李没有躲开呢，我很高兴。”

知念一副怨妇状看着我，一双大眼睛水汪汪的，真是越看越可爱。看来知念很吃这一套嘛，好像这种属性是叫做霸道总裁吧？要比不要脸的话，我可能会更胜一筹把。

“刚才的侑李很乖呢。”我直身子，又把手伸到知念的后脑勺，硬是往下按了一点，这样就可以把嘴凑到他的耳边，然后轻轻地吐气，“要不要更好的褒奖啊……”

“凉介！不可以……”

“我知道不可以。”我也是要脸的人，这种事情我还是又分寸的。不过知念实在是太可爱了，我就又忍不住亲了他一口。

“但是，侑李啊。”我摸了摸他的小脑袋，“回答的时间已经过了，所以就是默认了吧？”

“啊？！我没……”

“默认和我交往了吧？”

我用自己最期待的眼神看着知念，虽然知念可能现在觉得我像只狗狗一样。

“要……要交往的话也可以啦……”知念嘟起嘴，眨了眨眼睛，这算是在思考，“那我今天晚上想吃火锅。”

“……大热天的你还想吃火锅？！”

知念瞪了我一眼，我摸了摸知念的脑袋，像是哄小孩子一样。

“好好好，我知道了~晚上吃火锅，我请客。”

“恩~这才像话嘛~”

知念也用挣脱出来的小爪子摸了摸我的脑袋。这家伙，哄一哄就把自己当领导了。不过想想以后都得听他的，那岂不是和领导也差不多？但是绝对不能把这家伙宠坏，所以……

“那，侑李你再给我亲一口好不好？”

“你滚……唔……”


	36. Chapter 36

“真的？！真的成功了？！”

“我说，yutti你这么激动简直不科学。”电话另一边的中岛像是打了鸡血一样，还是说他今天又没吃药，“当初不是你跟我说一定可以的么？”

“嘿嘿，反正你们都在一起了，这种事情应该普天同庆啊！”中岛打开免提之后把手机放在桌上，然后热烈鼓掌，“我们应该开一个7会庆祝一下！”

“不用担心，按照原定计划，是要开7会的。”我给自己到了点红酒，不知道为什么，我现在觉得红酒绝对是我的幸运饮料，“话说你那边怎么样？”

“嘿嘿，我就知道你今天会告白的，所以我吃完饭的时候已经怂恿圭人啦！就用上次我开导知念的方法。”

“不错嘛，你以后不当偶像了的话，还能开个什么情感热线，当大家的知心姐姐。”

“呸，要当也是知心哥哥。”

“好了好了，我们回到正题……所以，按照原计划进行？”

“是啊，现在貌似非常的顺利。”

“那就这样吧，我们就赶紧定一个时间，这事儿能快点完就快点，我听说作者好像已经快要疯掉了。”

“是啊，我也听说了，作者好像填坑填的快崩溃了，估计烂尾也不是不可能了。”

“啊~怪不得作者不想写你跟圭人的饭局，直接用我们两个的对话带过了。说的也是哦，写对话比较轻松嘛~”

“所以我们俩是要撑过这次的更新么？”

“可能是吧，作者把花絮当正片用了的感觉。”

“你也别为难作者了，她在开学前猛赶文，虽然是分几次放上来的，但是已经要死要活的了。”

“不过作者有答应我，会给每个cp一个甜甜的结局哒~”

“辛苦作者了，她要边看《Kinki kids青春三部曲》，边写甜文，换成我的话会精神分裂的。”

“哦对了，作者刚刚跟我说想把7会的具体内容给删了直接写你俩的结局，因为太尴尬了她不擅长表达。”

“好诶！我觉得演尴尬什么的好难啊，绝对会笑场的！”

“总而言之，下次以更新开始就应该是结局了。”

“天啊，那么现在是倒数第二次更新？要不要那么随便啊！”

“是啊，倒数第二次更新就被这么糊弄了哦~”

“那怎么办，我们来做些什么，扩充一下内容吧。”

“做什么？文字接龙？”

“不要！不如我来采访一下山酱吧。”

“你想问啥？”

“请问一下，山田凉介的脑洞里曾经出现过怎样的知念侑李？”

“哦，这个问题的答案可能有点长。首先，我的脑洞里面的知念侑李都非常的可爱，是声音甜甜的撒娇小能手。其次，脑洞里面看知念的画面和看写真偶像的感觉差不多，还自带磨皮柔光，总之就是很可爱啦。然后咧，脑洞里面的知念会有各种cosplay，接下来我就给大家回放几个脑洞来示范一下。”

【例一：穿着正太水手服的知念，背着小书包朝着我奔跑，脸上挂着如春风般和煦的笑容，嘴里还大喊着我的名字。跑到我跟前时直接伸出双臂跳了起来，抱住我，索性这个人都挂在了我身上：“呐，今天我会去看你的比赛哦~因为实在是不想错过凉介最帅的时候呢！”】

【例二：穿着护士装的知念，左手拿着针筒，跨坐在作为病人的我的身上，右手戳了戳我的胸口：“呐~今天的注射时间又到了哦~如果小凉乖乖的打完针的话，可以亲一下作为奖励哦~”】

【例三：一身粉红色洛丽塔装扮的知念坐在一堆熊宝宝中，手上还抱着一个，先是用疑惑的大眼睛看着镜头，然后突然委屈起来，嘟起嘴来：“凉介！到底还有多久才能吃到草莓蛋糕啊~”】

“哇塞……好厉害……”

那当然，也不想想我是谁！我可是通读我姐和我妹所有的少女+BL漫画的山田凉介啊！

“山酱……没想到你……那么……变·态……”

“喂喂喂！脑补喜欢的人还变·态？乱脑补别人的才是变·态吧。”

“你脑补经过知念的允许了么？”

“但是我的粉丝脑补我也没经过我的允许啊，但是大家请随意脑补哦~我完全不介意，说不定我还会跑到大家的梦里去看大家脑补我帅气的模样哦~”

“总而言之，我觉得这太恐怖了，我都无法想象可以脑补圭人……”

“但是，yutti你要知道啊，如果没有脑补的话，就没有这篇文了啊。”

“是哦，作者一开始也是想写脑洞才写的这篇文。”

“但是写到后面就歪了……”

“不要在意这些细节，反正大家不都是有文看。”

“作者还老是对我们吐槽说她自己的文笔下降了。”

“其实只是风格变了啦，再说作者老是用英文所以肯定把什么华丽的辞藻都忘记了。”

“不过，听说作者准备写今年侑李的生日贺文哦，而且准备想上次那样，是以描写为主的文艺小清新哦。”

“然后又是找你演是吧？”

“妥妥的！你还记得吧，之前又一次导演留下我和侑李，就是说要弄贺文了，反正没你们什么事了。”

“话说这个广告打完，这一次更新可以结束了吧。”

“恩，应该可以了吧，导演请你一定要给我们俩加班费哦~”

（当然可以啊，你们七会的费用我报销了。——作者）


	37. 鲑鱼结局篇

冈本圭人很顺理成章地失恋了，然而这一切都在中岛裕翔的掌控之中。

虽然中岛也有那么一瞬间，觉得失恋了的冈本有点可怜。但如果没有这一出的话，自己这辈子应该也没什么机会能这么接近冈本了。

被安排的七会刚结束后，藏不住心事的冈本，怎么看都想蔫了的花一样，垂头丧气的走出餐厅，然后被中岛强制性地按到他的车的副驾驶上。

中岛也不知道冈本这样到底算是心情很不好还是喝多了，但可能二者皆有。无论如何，自己的计划还是要如实进行下去。

开到海边这段距离，说近也不近，说远也不远，但这段时间应该够冈本醒酒了。

和中岛所想的一样，冈本在车上闹了一会儿之后，就直接睡着了。而且睡得很沉，虽然不知道有没有做梦，但起码没有在梦里喊山田的名字。

此时的中岛看上去像是在专心开车，其实脑袋里把各种计划和情况以及最糟糕的结果都滚了一遍，连自己可能会被冈本一脚踢到海里都想过了，应该没有会比这个更过分的了吧。

\------------------------------------

冈本是在中岛的连推带喊之下被强制叫醒的，只觉得自己脑袋又晕又疼，身体还因为不是很舒适的座位而感觉被硌得生疼。他感觉得到自己被中岛抬下了车，然后被他架着向前走，虽然感觉自己的腿不像是自己的了。

是到我家了还是到他家了……好不容易开始思考了第一个问题，一阵带着腥咸的气流就钻进了他的鼻子里。

啊……大概是海边吧。

身上那件感觉有点重的外套应该是中岛的，怪不得即使这个时候在海边也不觉得冷。

像木偶一样，被中岛固定好了舒适的坐姿——背还靠在中岛的身上，但却依旧沉默。稀稀疏疏的海浪声传到耳畔，再加上迎面吹来的海风，或许还有中岛体温的协助，冈本开始放松，渐渐觉得舒适起来。

“喂……”这是冈本醒了之后的第一句话，中岛几乎是被吓到回头的，“你把我带到这里来干嘛……”

“因为你心情不好啊，而且还喝的很醉，万一把你丢回家里之后，你想不开自杀了的话，那怎么办？”

中岛尽量用轻松调侃的语气来表露出自己的担心，但这个时候谁都笑不出来。

“……你说，山酱以后会不会就不理我了……”

“不会啦，山酱可是全民公认的心宽体胖，所以一定不会因为这种事情而不理你的。”

（然后山田就打了个喷嚏。）

“……但是……唉……”冈本叹气，自己实在是没有底气再去和山田说话，“明明山酱已经离开了我心里，为什么我的心还是那么难受呢?”

“那是因为你给他留下的位置还没有被消去。”中岛揽着冈本，轻轻地拍着他的上臂以示安慰，“别想了，渐渐地不去想就好了。毕竟他们是我们的朋友，还是祝福他们可以幸福吧。”

“事到如今，我也不会再去介入他们了。”冈本把自己的头靠在中岛肩上，闭上双眼，头疼缓解了不少，思路也清醒了很多，“他好像是真的很喜欢知念，说到知念的时候眼神都会变得不一样。”

“是啊，但你好像也是真的喜欢山酱，观察的那么细致。”

其实你一说到山酱的时候，眼神也会变得不一样。但是中岛把这句话吞进了肚子里。

这时候，远处驶来一艘游轮，华丽地闪烁在黑夜中，从水平线下，像是太阳一般逐渐升起。虽然隔着很远，但是能清晰地看见游轮的轮廓，感觉得到游轮里愉快的气氛。

“圭人，你看！是游轮诶！”冈本听得出来中岛很兴奋。如果不是他压着中岛，他应该会跳起来吧。

“嗯，但是抱歉，我现在没心情……”

“你猜，他会停在这个灯塔边的港口么？”

冈本沿着这条海岸线向左望去，看到了这附近唯一光源——也就是那座灯塔的轮廓。

“应该是停在这附近吧，要不然停在哪里？”

中岛笑了笑，却没有回答。

“那就看看呗。”

只有海风的声音，冈本不想说话，中岛也不知道说什么好。

但本来看上去像是往那座灯塔驶去的游轮，却突然改变了方向。这一下冈本算是被彻底惊醒了。

“你看，圭人。”中岛指了指远处，“你有没有看到那边，有一个微弱的光源。”

冈本随着他手指的方向看过去，似乎看到了他口中所谓的光源，像是在天空中的一颗星星一样，但也不是会被最先发现的那种。

“我没记错的话，那里似乎是一个私家港口。”中岛抓了抓脑袋，“可能只是挂了灯而已，所以不像灯塔那样，但技术和经验丰富的船长应该可以成功地停靠。”

“这样啊。”冈本自嘲似的笑了笑，“看来最近真的不顺，连这种送分题都能猜错。”

“怎么会呢。”中岛终于觉得有些累了，把自己的脑袋靠在冈本的脑袋上，两个人在风中依偎着，“说不定就像这艘游轮一样，可能船长一开始只看到了灯塔，所以朝着这里驾驶。虽然这里不是最终的目的地，但是也不代表没有目的地。只要转一个弯就可以看到属于自己的目的地了。”

冈本沉默，他现在没有力气去思考这段话是什么意思。

“所以，冈本船长开船的时候，不能只看到山酱啊，偶尔也要看看附近有没有其他的灯。”

其他的灯……原来如此。冈本会心一笑，伸手拍了拍中岛的大腿。

“把自己比作灯的人，我还是第一次见到。”

“诶？！”中岛从冈本身上蹦起来，讶异与冈本的理解速度，又因为他好想知道了些什么所以害羞了，“我……我……”

“我知道哦，中岛身上也有我在寻找的光。”冈本摸了摸中岛的脑袋，温和的笑容中难免露出疲惫的姿态，“但是我一直把你当兄弟，所以要燃起那种感情的话，可能要慢慢摸索吧。”

“诶……那就是说……”中岛的小心脏扑通扑通地跳着，好像也感觉自己越来越不会说话了。

“所以请好好表现哦。”

冈本把自己身上原本属于中岛的衣服，重新披到了他的主人身上，然后趁他没有防备的时候抱住了他，下巴靠在他的肩上。。

“圭人！”

“你买的什么破衣服，披着都没有抱着你暖。”

中岛觉得自己的脸越来越烫，连双臂都不受控这地扶在冈本的手臂上。

“谢谢你，裕祥。”

中岛觉得，现在的这句话，比喜欢更让人感到温暖和欣喜。


	38. 贵慧结局篇

“嘭！”

“有冈大贵你要干嘛！”

其实伊野尾慧想说的是：有冈大贵你这小身高竟然敢壁咚我？！你耍什么幺蛾子！

“小慧……”有冈站在自己偷偷从杂志摄影现场偷回来的木盒子上，叹了口气，“你昨天晚上去哪里了？”

“去……去和前辈吃饭了啊！”

“哪个前辈？”

“冈田前辈……”

沉默。

即使伊野尾表现的再理直气壮，有冈也看的出来他有点心虚。伊野尾也知道，换做其他人的话，被他这么一吓唬，绝对不会再吭声，但是如果是有冈的话，自己心里瞒着什么他都知道。

世界就是这么神奇，被周围人视作天才的一个人，竟可以栽倒在一个“傻白甜”手里。（山田：明明是傻白甜的童·贞男……）

“我不是跟你说过了么，别再单独去和冈田前辈吃饭。你那么聪明难道记不住么？”

有冈贴近了些，嘴唇都快蹭到脸上了，以可以清晰的听见伊野尾频率错乱的呼吸声。但是伊野尾是不会就这样屈服的：

“去……去了又怎样！我和前辈吃个饭你都要管，碍着你什么了！”

有冈觉得伊野尾这样绝对可以去演谍战剧里的男主，即使敌方用尽所有招数都不会投降的那种。想到这里，有冈忍不住笑了出来，又把脑袋凑道伊野尾的耳边，说话时的气息正好可以打到伊野尾的耳垂上。

“他对你图谋不轨，你这么聪明，自己也应该知道吧？”

伊野尾的耳朵最为敏感，被有冈这么一调戏根本招架不住，但是又无处可躲，只能超边上缩缩脑袋。

“我……前辈也没对我做些什么啊！只是给我好吃好喝的……”

“难道我平时没有好吃好喝地供着你么？”

有冈瞬间来气，毫不顾忌地伸出舌头舔上他的耳垂。

“呜……前辈是土豪，请我吃的都是……啊嗯！怀石料理，哪……哪能和你的西红柿比……”

有冈停下动作，愣了几秒，又啃上了伊野尾的白嫩脖颈。

“……你不是不喜欢吃太贵的么，以前说带你去吃，你都说不能理解这又贵量又少的怀石料理么？”

“说是这么说！但是……但是如果有人请我吃的话，我也是很高兴的嘛……”

“那以后我带你去吃，你就不要跟着前辈去了。”

“不……啊！不要动啊！”

有冈的手攀上了伊野尾的身体，虽然放松了警惕，然而此时的伊野尾根本没有力气逃跑。

“有冈大贵！大白天的你发什么情！”

“谁叫你让我吃醋了，不惩罚一下你我心里不平衡。”

“我不要！你给我滚开！”

“小慧的身体越来越敏感了啊，其实是很想要了吧？”

“呜……才……才没有。”

“那好吧。”

有冈的突然停手反而让伊野尾措手不及，因为他已经感觉到了身体的异样。

“想要就自己来。”

伊野尾突然感觉气不打一处来：好你个有冈大贵！你以为你是谁！竟然可以开始跟小爷我开始叫板了！

“哼！自己来就自己来！”

伊野尾撂下这句话，头也不回地冲进自家洗手间，然后锁门。

用粗俗的话来说就是：有冈大贵瞬间就懵逼了。

苍天啊！为什么你让我刚到嘴边的肥肉就这么跑走了！你丫就是不想让我当强攻是吧！山田凉介！都怪你！都是你老是诅咒说我是个屌丝！现在倒好我真的快蔫儿了！

即使如此，老婆还是要好好哄的。所以，有冈大贵就跪在厕所门前，花了十几分钟把伊野尾慧给请出来，然后心满意足地啃了这块肥肉。

至于他说了些什么……为了通过广电局的审核，我们只能让大家自己脑补了。

然后……

“小慧啊，你下次不准单独和冈田前辈去吃饭知道了么？你要去的话就带我一起去……”

“好你个有冈大贵！你想蹭饭就直说嘛！”

“才不是去蹭饭的，只是去宣誓主权而已。”

下次见到冈田前辈的时候，有冈大贵直接来了一句：

“前辈，你以后不要再打我家那只猫的主意了，他已经会咬人了。”


	39. 薮光结局篇

“雅布~你帮我晚上定了什么盒饭？”

“青椒肉丝。”

下一秒，薮就挨了八乙女一拳。

“我不是说了么！不要让我再看到青椒！”

是的，自从上次扮演青椒妖精之后，八乙女心中对青椒这个东西，留下了深刻的阴影，面积大于薮被他打了之后留下的心理阴影面积。

“小光你真是善良啊，自从演了青椒妖精之后就不吃同类了。”薮左手摸了摸自己刚刚被打的地方，右手腾出来摸了摸八乙女的脑袋。

“才不是太入戏了呢……”八乙女拍了一下他的手，但是他的手还是黏在自己的脑袋上。

“但是我看知念还好好的嘛，也没见他演了羊之后就不吃羊肉了。”

反而，山田还给他买了一直小羊公仔，这家伙现在爱不释手，晚上睡觉都不用抱着山田了……不过山田应该后悔了吧。

“但是如果你实在是不想吃的话，你就吃我的吧。”

“你叫了啥？”

“青红椒爆炒猪腰子……”

“有什么差别啊！”

就这样，薮又挨了八乙女一拳。

“算了，晚上不吃了。反正我也忙得很，今天晚上也不知道能不能把舞蹈排出来。”

薮知道八乙女是在赌气，因为这家伙饿了的话，难受的可是自己。

“好啦，其实我是帮自己要了青椒肉丝，帮你要了糖醋排骨。”

“哼，算你识相。”八乙女往薮身上蹭了蹭，感觉有些不对劲，“雅布，你是不是又瘦了。”

“不知道，最近没时间去关心这个。”

那就肯定是瘦了无误。八乙女戳了戳他的肚子，真是几乎一点肥肉都没有。

“那你还吃那么素，还硬是给我塞肉吃。”八乙女捏了捏自己肚子，难道自己胖了？

“你编舞是要用脑子的，和我不一样，得吃好的。”

薮环住八乙女，让他躺在自己身上，然后另一只手偷偷地掐了掐八乙女的肚子。

“喂！”八乙女打掉他的手。

“小光，好像我好久都没动你了，都因为最近越来越忙了。”

“哼，你不动我那我还开心呢！起码排练啊上节目啊表演啊什么的，不会害的我腰疼几天。”

“诶……”薮趁机双手禁锢住八乙女，脸往他颈窝里蹭，“但是每次小光好像都叫的很开心啊~”

“喂！你在干什么！”

八乙女想要挣脱却几乎动弹不得，这家伙这么瘦怎么力气还那么大！

“还……还有人在啊！”

“我刚刚都让他们下班了，今天你太累了怎么还可以让你加班。”

“当艺人什么的不加班是不可能的吧！你快把他们叫回来。”

“叫他们来干嘛？看你被我吃掉的时候有多诱人么？”

八乙女投降，看来今晚是免不了这顿了。

“但是……这里是练习室诶！好脏……”

“……是哦！”

薮突然停下自己的动作，觉得八乙女说的很有道理。八乙女突然觉得有能逃脱的希望。

“而且！你不是叫了外卖嘛……过会儿来了的话。”

“没事，我叫到了家里。”薮把八乙女一把抱起，“你这么说还提醒我了，所以我们还是快回家吧，床总比地板舒服。”

“不！我不要！明天还要工作的……”

“不就排练嘛，又不上节目，顶多明天我帮你教训孩子们，绝对不让你累着。”

“那我也不……”

“你再说个不字的话，我就在车上吃了你。”

“……”

后面的事情，我不说你们也懂的。

“雅布，抱歉我和小慧迟到了。我们昨晚……”

“爹爹懂的，你今天要多照顾照顾小慧啊。”

然而，远处的我默默地望着他俩的背影，怎么看都只能用四个字形容：狼狈为奸。


	40. 凉念大结局（完）

“侑李，我们下次放假的时候去美国好不好？”

“去干吗？”

“结婚！”

“……哪有那么容易放假啊！”

秋意渐染的街道，穿着自己唯一一件没有被滴上油的白毛衣的知念侑李，坐在穿着自己唯一一件没有被姐姐家的狗咬过的黑色风衣的山田凉介——也就是我——的副驾驶座上，丝毫不会感觉到窗外刮得正起劲儿的秋风。

我本来也只是计划想去美国玩玩，然后可以用正当的理由带上知念一起，毕竟我在看了法旅DVD之后，险些产生了删了高木电话的心理。

唉，如果可以和知念一起去国外旅行，那就好啦！如果又可以再名正言顺地带个摄像团队什么的，拍个其他什么旅之类的，那就更好了！

这样我们就可以在摄像机的见证下，名正言顺地结婚……

等一下！刚才知念是不是没有答应我一起去旅行来着？那我算不算是间接地求婚被拒啊！

苍天啊！你让有冈当不了强攻就算了！你干嘛还不让我求婚成功啊！（有冈打喷嚏）

“喂，我说，知念的意思只不过是最近太忙了，抽不出空来旅行，你怎么就强行求婚被拒了啊！”

“中岛裕翔你不懂啊！”

我捧着刚做好的水果沙拉，在卧室的地毯上华丽丽的转了一圈之后，把碗放在床头柜上，正面朝上，笔笔直地躺倒在床上：

“如果只是没时间的话，他就可以直接说没时间啊！但是他却说：‘哪有那么容易放假啊！’这样的话，这说明他可能很排斥旅游这件事。但是你看他在法旅里面不是很欢乐么！那就说明，他是在排斥结婚这件事。”

“……山田凉介你绝对是侦探演太多了，你现在是同时被天草流，田中爱之助和金田一一三个人同时附身啊！”

其实中岛想说的是：这么机智的人不是我认识的山田凉介啊！

“你说！侑李是不是不喜欢我了！”

我默默地在床上打了好几个滚，但是忍住没有大叫，因为叫出来的话，中岛一定不会把我当一个汉子看待的。

“你别胡思乱想……”

“都怪我！都怪我上次逼他穿水手服来着……”

“诶？！真的假的！山酱你好变态……”

不不不，中岛裕翔此时的声音才是变态到了极致。

“不是裙子的，是裤子！我只是觉得知念穿着应该很可爱罢了，这还算变态么？”

“是的！山田凉介放着好好的水手服少女不喜欢，偏偏喜欢水手服少年！”

“不是，硬要挑的话啊我还是比较喜欢少女的。但是！那可是水手服侑李！水手服侑李一定是这个世界上最纯洁最清澈的啊！”

……反正我不懂水手服的萌点在哪里，我只知道白衬衫黑西装的萌点在哪里——中岛裕翔这么想着，想着……就想到了冈本西装笔挺的样子。

“中岛裕翔！你到底有没有好好听我说话啊！”

“哦！哦！”中岛赶紧擦了擦自己的口水，还好刚刚自己没笑出来，要不就暴露了，“你不就是觉得知念不喜欢你了嘛，这怎么可能，这家伙明明一直粘着你啊。”

“其实是我一直要求他粘着我啊，他这么笨的家伙，万一走丢了绝对找不回来。”

“……你还真当是养狗啊！”

“所以！”肚子叫了以后我才想起了沙拉的存在，赶紧吞了一口苹果，含糊不清地说到，“所以，你说，侑李是不是不想呆在我身边了。”

“我说，你真的别想这么多。”中岛叹了口气，山田凉介你还是个大老爷们儿么，怎么一谈恋爱就蔫儿了！不过好像自己也是这样的啊，根本没资格吐槽他。不过这回，中岛倒是认真的给山田想了个注意：

“要不你就拉着知念去旅行呗，这样两个人培养感情的时间会比较长。”

“那我的工作怎么办，知念的工作怎么办？你来做？”

不对，这样他的资源不就多了吗！

“不行，我们必须要工作！”

这理直气壮的感觉是怎么回事……

无论如何，中岛裕翔先是努力安慰我不要多想，而我却饿的不行了，所以之后也没注意听他说了什么，只是一个劲儿的在吃水果沙拉。

“好啦，有什么要我帮忙的你就找我吧。”

“行行行，你快去找你家宝贝圭人去！他在你边上都快忍不住发情了。”

“我去！你怎么知道他在我边上的！”

“因为我感受到了他憋屈的小眼神！透过手机攻击在我的身上！”

“喂！山酱！过来一下。”

刚排练完7组的部分，八乙女麻麻就把我叫了过去。当然，八乙女麻麻还自带一个挂在他身上，笑得比菊花还灿烂的薮爸比。

“怎么了，麻……额不，光。”

“……你想叫我麻麻就叫吧。”反正其他人都已经很不要脸的这么叫了。八乙女心里默默地叹气，反手用力抓了薮腰上的排骨，但他身后那人不但没有松手，反而抱得更紧了。

“那啥，麻麻啊~”

我发现叫光麻麻的话就会情不自禁的撒娇——是想要问他要颗糖的那种撒娇，不是知念对着我的那种，这大概就是他的母性光辉的象征。（八乙女：什么鬼！伊野尾：我一直觉得小光上辈子是女娲或者卑弥呼之类的……拥有母性光辉的女神。）

“麻麻你叫我来干嘛，我可不是来看你和爸比秀恩爱的。”

“咳咳，我也没有想要和他秀恩爱的意思。”八乙女抬头，在薮的耳边说了些什么，薮点点头，松开他之后背驰离去，“我跟你讲个正事儿……”

“你们这群小崽子！快点给我集合排练！”

我们二人很有默契的朝着薮翻了个白眼，虽然我们看不到他。

“咳咳，山酱……我觉得你这几年确实挺忙的啊。”

“还好还好，做自己喜欢的工作，就不觉得忙。”

“但你家侑李小亲亲觉得你要被忙死了！”八乙女偷笑，话说回来，他怎么知道我把手机里知念的备注名字改成侑李小亲亲的！“还有你们7组的另外两个，都嫌弃你现在比以前瘦了。中岛还上交了一张SD卡，里面记录了你这几年身材的变化……”

好你个中岛裕祥！以前只是粉丝叫你上交SD卡，你是想逼我去摔你的相机么！

“而且，我们还在line群里聊了一下，觉得你应该要好好休息一下。”八乙女从口袋里掏出张白纸，“所以我就擅自帮你申请了长假，你之前都没申请过，所以应该可以申的下来。虽然只有两个星期，但是应该足够让你调养了吧。”

这时候硬要用四个字形容我的想法的话，那应该是受宠若惊。我前几天才刚说想去旅游来着，现在就有这么大一桩好事。这怎么看都不是巧合啊！所以一定是中岛裕翔搞的鬼！ “我顺便帮知念也申请了，他这几年也是任劳任怨的，也该休息了。”

……我好像闻到了阴谋的味道……

“还有，中岛好像还帮你们定了去美国的机票……”

“中岛裕翔！你丫给我滚出来！我保证不……不！我赏你一丈红！”

如果放在平时，我倒是无所谓，反而可能还会很开心。不过之前知念不是拒绝了嘛……

等一下！他说的是“哪有那么容易放假啊！”，既然现在放假这事儿已经几乎被解决了，那我看这小妖精还能有什么借口。

“凉介~放假不应该就是呆在家里好好睡觉，准备以后的工作么？”知念摆出一个“大”字，趴在床上，一副怎么拽都起不来的样子，“干嘛还要出去玩嘛！再说美国有什么好玩的……”

“不是去美国，是去加拿大。”我继续手上的整理动作，“我觉得美国的气氛还是太紧张了，你可能不喜欢，所以可能加拿大这种比较悠闲的你会比较喜欢。”

“这样啊……”知念的小爪子稍微动了动，看样子是有希望的。

“而且我这次几乎一点计划都没有，所以时间很充分。”

“那我能每天睡到中午么？”

“当然可以。”

“那好，我跟你去~”

知念从床上爬起来之后，毫无预兆地扑到我背上，害得我差点摔到行李箱里。

其实，我才不会告诉知念，之所以突然改变计划，是因为中岛裕祥拜托了他那英语半吊子的弟弟中岛来弥帮我们订票，说是给我们一个惊喜——好家伙这只有惊好么！但是既然他又帮我拿到了假期，又好心帮我们买了票，如果我们不去的话，冈本圭人会杀了我们的。

话说回来，冈本不是英语高级使用者么！干嘛不叫他订啊！

但是知念好像很开心的样子，所以就不追究了罢。

我把知念放回床上，塞了几本漫画给他，他终于又安静了下来。

本来明天早上的机票本应该足够知念回家一趟，但是他却怎么都不肯从床上起来。也罢，只能从我这里找几件紧身的衣服给他穿，因为我宽松一点的衣服丢给他的话，他可以当睡衣穿。

知念现在已经完全把我家当自己家了，一进门就开始脱裤子，没事就喜欢穿着条小裤衩在我房间里走来走去。

一开始我根本把持不住啊！这白花花的大腿，看一次就想掐一次，我当时还觉得我可能会死于鼻血流太多。但是现在也是看习惯了，因为想吃的话还是吃得到的，所以就淡定了。

现在，他就穿着一条小裤衩，还有一件我原本用来打底的白色v领T恤（这是他的宽松居家服兼睡衣），趴在床上看漫画，小腿还翘起来晃啊晃。

虽然看上去很好吃，但是我现在要务在身，否则我早就扑上去了，在给他漫画之前就扑上去了。（说好的把持住了呢！）

“凉介，今天放假第一天，我们是不是要去吃点好吃的纪念一下？”

“草莓蛋糕？”

“去你丫的草莓蛋糕！”

知念丢了一个小靠枕过来，砸到了我的身上，我顺手又把它塞进了行李箱。

“那你想吃啥？”

“我想吃凉介做的，什么都好~”

“哦，那就草莓蛋糕。”

“去你丫的草莓蛋糕！山田凉介，我和你交往了那么久，你别说你不知道我主食一定要吃咸的！”

“那就暂定甜品是草莓蛋糕吧。”

草莓蛋糕自从在我心中从一位下降到二位以后（一位理所当然是知念侑李），我还没有好好感谢它腾出了位子，不如今晚就好好吃一顿吧。（草莓蛋糕：这是什么逻辑！）

“凉介，为什么你草莓蛋糕做的比菜还多。”

“因为家里只有这么大的模具。”

知念朝我翻了个白眼，抽出嘴里含着尖的筷子，戳了戳眼前的土豆烧肉里的魔芋，然后又伸出手指戳了戳我的脸：“啊～触感一模一样～”

我默默地抓住了这家伙的小爪子，然后甩开：“乖，吃饭。”

“那吃完饭我要你的捏肚子。”

“……好。”

虽然上一次他戳我肚子的场景依旧历历在目，但是如果不答应些什么的话，他是不会好好吃饭的。真不知道知念小时候在家里是不是也经常这么耍赖，不过换做我是他爸妈或者姐姐的话，我也是愿意被他闹的。

“凉介～”

每次听到他这么叫我的时候真的是治愈啊！虽然这家伙现在正躺在我身上看电视，还顺手捏我肚子上根本没多少的肥肉。

“凉介，我困了。”

“那去睡觉。”

“不要，不想睡。”

“那就陪我玩一下。”

我一把抱住他，凑到他的耳边舔他的耳垂，他差点就跳了起来。

“呜～今天不要嘛好不好～”

“反正明天也只是坐飞机而已，而且还是头等舱，所以你根本不用担心会累着。”我顺着他的耳朵往下舔，也不知道是不是因为这家伙吃了草莓蛋糕，身上都带着一股平时没有的香甜。（草莓蛋糕：山田凉介发病了还嫁祸于我！ 怪！！我！！咯！！ ）

“那我也不……”

“而且如果你不先把我的问题解决了的话，之后旅游也有的你好受的。”虽然你们都懂的，我并没有能力保证因为今晚吃掉他而两个星期内不吃掉他，谁叫他那么诱人。

“那……好吧……啊！”

就这样，我成功地在今晚吃掉了知念侑李，也证明了他好像并没有嫌弃我的意思。

那就按照中岛之前给我的建议进行，虽然说大部分行程都没有计划，但是最后还是想要求个婚，顺利的话就直接领证吧！

在加拿大的每一天，相比其他时候无论是工作需求还是曾经的旅游，都来的更无所事事。

知念基本也是懒得动弹，每天都是被我强制拖起来出门。虽然每一天可能只够时间玩一个地方，但是也多亏了他慢悠悠的频率，每个地方都能玩的很详细。

这几天即在城市里呆了会儿，又去了古城，还去了海边。每一天都漫步在不一样的路上，有灯火通明的商店街，热闹拥挤的酒吧街，还有人烟稀少的木板路。

除了每天都有知念陪以外，最开心的就是还吃到了传说中全世界最好吃的冰激凌。那一家的草莓冰激凌真的是绝品，所以草莓蛋糕已经在我心中下降到第三位了。（欲哭无泪的草莓蛋糕默默地蹲在角落里画圈圈）

今天是最后一天待在哈里法克斯（Halifax）的海边的日子，因为中岛给我安排的求婚计划就是明天，他在一个叫做爱德华王子岛的地方做了些准备。虽然我不是很想信任他的计划，不过还是看在他如此热心的份上，先姑且按照他的计划试一试吧。（欲哭无泪的中岛裕翔默默地蹲在角落里画圈圈）

“呐，凉介。”知念裹了裹身上的外套，毕竟海边的晚上风大，我们谁都没料到这个，但知念说还是想出来走走，“我们走到冰激凌店那边去吧。”

“那么冷，你还吃？”我伸手刮了刮他有些发红的鼻子，“今天下午我想吃你还偏不让我吃。”

“我想了想，与其不让你吃，还不如让你吃腻了，以后就不再惦记了。”知念伸手戳了戳我的脸，像是冰凉的雨点一般。

“哼哼，没想到你连草莓冰激凌的醋都吃。”

我也伸手戳了戳他的脸，这么几天休息下来，这家伙的皮肤也好了不少，不过好像也晒黑了一点，没办法不是谁都像我一样晒不黑嘛。话说回来，这家伙竟然敢调戏我！不调戏回去我就不姓山田：

“不过，如果是侑李的话，真是怎么吃都吃不腻呢~”

知念白了我一眼，我发现这家伙的脸皮真是越来越厚了，还是应该说节操掉的越来越多了。本来在我面前脸红羞涩如少女，说这种甜言蜜语百分之百又用。可是现在呢……唉，当初那个萌死人的小恶魔跑去哪里了啊！

“还是算了吧，我后悔了，不给你吃了。”知念甩开我的手，塞到自己的口袋里，嘟着嘴把头瞥向一边。

和有冈大贵那种人不一样，一直很识相的我此时就可以明白，知念已经进入了少女模式，这正是我好好表现的机会。（有冈：山田凉介你什么意思！伊野尾：人家山田难得说了一句实话。）

“侑李~我知道你最疼我了，一定是不想让我着凉才这么说的。”

同时，我伸进知念的外套口袋里，把他的手抓出来，塞进我的外套口袋里——当然没有一点让他能挣脱开的意思。

“哪有！凉介的皮最厚了，一定冻不死。”

知念掐了一下我的手，并没有很用力，我反倒抓的更紧了。

“那多好啊，以后你冷了，我抱着你就行了。”

然后我就趁他还没反应过来，直接抱住了他，不过只是右臂揽住了他而已，因为他的左手还被我抓着，揣在口袋里。

街边卖艺的吉他手和和声乐队，如果不是因为我们的安静沉默，我还不会注意到他们的表演。

“侑李，你知道么？”我伸出揣在口袋里的手，摸了摸他的后脑勺，让他顺势靠在我身上，“这首歌说的是一对恋人，其中一个人遭到了另一个的人的背叛，然而产生了对爱情的绝望，和对依旧很规律的世界产生了厌恶和不解。”

“好像在你那儿听过。”知念的小脑袋蹭了蹭，“反正你就是喜欢这种几十年前的旧曲子。”

“我那是有复古情结。”我掐了掐他的脸，说的好像我很俗似的，也不看看自己平时从哪儿搜刮衣服，“其实我有时候觉得这首歌的心情也是很适合暗恋的，明知道自己已经陷了进去，想要告白，但是又怕知道了对方不喜欢自己，然后自己一定会异常的绝望，就像歌词里写的那样。”

“其实你是想说你暗恋我的时候，听到这首歌之后心里的想法吧。”知念戳了戳我的腰，也不知道是害羞还是不满，“这理由也太牵强了，真不愧是只会想太多的山田凉介啊。”

把原本演奏的忧伤失恋曲，换成了一首欢快热恋曲。

“这首歌我知道，是叫……是叫……”知念歪着脑袋，左晃晃，右晃晃，怎么样都想不出来但是很努力的样子超级可爱。

“Top of the world.”

“我……我知道的啦！”知念鼓着的小脸红扑扑的，“以后不准抢我的台词。”

“知道啦~”我忍不住伸手捏了捏知念的脸，他卖起萌来我真的对他没有什么抵抗力。

“那你肯定知道这首歌的歌词的意思咯。”

“当然，不就是说一个人爱上一个人之后，感觉像是站在世界顶端那般幸福么？”我的双臂不由自主地抱得更紧了一些，“其实我和你在一起之后也这么觉得啊。”

“我……我也是。”知念下意识地把脑袋买进了我的胸口，这家伙一害羞就装鸵鸟，“总觉得和凉介在一起最开心了，好幸福。”

我是真的被这家伙突如其来的告白给吓到了。要知道这家伙平时不是傲娇，就是在折磨完我之后翻脸不认人。要不是因为我经常在舞台上有羞耻play，导致我平时也能自如地张口闭口就说喜欢他爱他，我也没办法hold住这家伙啊！

当然我说出来的都是真心的，才不是为了故意讨好他来着，要说有什么目的的话，也只是希望他不要在设陷阱给我跳了。

但是话又说回来，我就是喜欢跳这家伙给我设下的陷进。有种你们这群粉丝来打我呀！

“啊喏……”知念估计是透不过气来了，才把脸露出来了，“凉介啊……”

“嗯？”

“凉介！我们结婚好不好！”

“诶？！”

是不是我的声音太大了，好像都听到回声了。

这不就是我梦寐以求的求婚么！我不应该很高兴才对么……是是是，我现在确实很高兴啊，要不是因为我是个矜持的人，我早就一蹦三尺高了。但是，为什么这话是由知念先说出来的……

“侑李，你怎么那么突然……”

“因为我觉得，如果再不说的话，凉介就会说了。”知念又蹭了蹭我，语气变得软萌起来，越来越像撒娇，“如果是那样的话，我就失去了一次求婚的机会啊！”

“那你都说了，我也就没了这次求婚的机会啊！”

“但是我看的同人文里面，都是凉介求婚的……但是！但是我也可以求婚的是吧！”

“是是是，我没说你不可以……”

“而且！我的一生只有这一次求婚的机会啊……”

这家伙说着说着，又把脸埋了下去。我这算是懂了，这家伙是要跟定我了。

“笨蛋，我不也是一生只有一次求婚的机会么。”我摸着他的脑袋，“而且我还准备了的，本来想明天给你一个惊喜来着。”

“诶？！”知念突然抬起头，睁着小鹿斑比一样的眼睛疑惑地看着我，然后又突然失落了起来，“对不起，我不知道……”

“没关系。”我拍着他的背安慰他，“今天我答应侑李的求婚，明天你再答应我的，这样可以么？”

“恩恩！”知念紧皱的眉头顿然开朗，直接跳了起来，“凉介真好~世界上最好的就是凉介了！真不愧是我看上的男人~”

我真的是情不自禁地大笑起来，还好我忍住了，只不过是嘴咧的大了一点。

“侑李也特别好，不愧是我爱着的人。”

他逐渐迷离的眼神是在暗示要我吻他，既然如此，那我就恭敬不如从命了。

因此我完全忽视了远处小声讨论的声音……

“呜呜呜太棒了，我好感动啊！你说是不是，圭人~”

“是啊，真的是太好了呜呜呜，虽然刚才知念突然吓到我了，但是结局还是好感动。”

“那么圭人，我们也顺便跟他们去领证吧。”

“诶？！裕祥……”

“……那还是算了吧，我们连恋爱都没谈上几天，果然谈婚论嫁还是太早了吧。”

“不会啊，我觉得可以。”

“诶？！”

“先领证再恋爱也不迟啊。”

“诶？！圭人……唔……”

但是你们的动作太大了所以暴露了，不过祝你们幸福。

回想当初，我暗恋他那时的辛酸，虽然互通心意但是迟迟无法告白的纠结，最后终于抱得美人归的甜蜜，可能是我人生中最完美的一部戏。

无论如何，我都不愿意再离开知念侑李这只小恶魔了，无论他是要我哄着他还是……哄着他，我都愿意。

所以我下半辈子的人生信条就是：一辈子爱着知念侑李，不离不弃。

\---全剧终---


End file.
